6 Degrees of Seperation
by Red334
Summary: Would Soul Society miss the fearless Captain of the 2nd Division? What if they had ties, untold by the canon? What if Head-Captain had done something before the missing souls case that erased the true history of a certain Captain? The Gotei 13, face a never before seen enemy, while Aizen plots his escape. Will Soi-Fon and Byakuya Kuchiki find something, they have missed for so long
1. 1 What If

I don not claim to own anything.

* * *

6 Degrees of Separation

Chapter 1

What If?

One week and 2 days have passed since Aizen fell and Soul Society won the Winter War. Structurally everything was almost in too good a condition, but the mental and emotional scars will be a constant reminder of what transpired. The Viasored, who were there to help Soul Society at the turning point of the war were granted their old positions as Captains. Most everybody was healed, and back doing their old routines. Having dealt with all the immediate problems, it was the time to hold services for the fallen soldiers. For the most part the winter war did not have any casualties, but one and that casualty crippled the Stealth Force of the Gotei.

It was a beautiful morning, the ancient city illuminated by the suns warm rays. Gardens flourished, in remembrance to a fallen hero the Gotei 13 gathered in the ceremonial courtyard of the Second Division. All the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13, Corps Commanders of the Stealth Force, and Executive Militia officers gathered in the vast clearing over looking the 2nd Division. All stood ramrod straight, gazing at the ornate cherry wood cremation dome in front of which was displayed the portrait of the late Captain Soi-Fon. Captain-General took his place in front of all the gathered, beside him the Fon and Shihouin relatives. Quickly, Yamamoto glanced at all the gathered in front row: Byakuya, Unohana, Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Ichigo, and Omaeda. Yamamoto was not an ignorant man; he knew the history that those shinigami shared with the late Captain. They were a tragic sight; Toushirou was already in a depressed state due to the comatose Momo, but to lose a sister figure almost threw him over the edge. Unohana, the unreadable, serene Captain of the 4th Division was dour, unapproachable, unknowingly to all she saw the relentless Captain of the 2nd Division as a daughter. When Soi-Fon was broken, crippled by the loss of her only friend and idol Yoruichi Shihouin, no one was there to help pick up the pieces of the broken girl but her. It was the beginning of the very prosperous friendship, which lasted over a century. Kyouraku, the goofy aloof Captain of the 8th Division, was sober the loss of a friend was not something that he experienced often, the pain was not drowned out by the sake, so out of respect he would act presentable. In the rise of the Stealth Force Commander-in-Chief, he was there to help with the political turmoil, but once that was done and over, they were back to acquaintances, but he never forgot the nights she would drown herself in sake just to get away. Ukitake was a frequent guest of Yoruichi Shihouin, so well acquainted with the bodyguard, who at the time was Soi-Fon. Byakuya the cold, emotionless Kuchiki, lost a childhood training partner, the training sessions of the Kuchiki heir and the Shihouin bodyguard were the talk of Soul Society, the clash of ego's destroyed many buildings, consequently causing the last of Yamamoto's black hair to turn silver. The Corps Commanders of the Stealth Force stood tall and proud reflecting well on their fallen commander, all for the exception of one, Omaeda. He undoubtedly blamed himself for the early demise of the 2nd Division Captain. The once burly proud sarcastic lieutenant was quiet pale guild ridden. But, what stood out to the Captain-General was the reason behind the absence of the Shihouin Princess. Soi-Fon and her were almost like sisters their bound was strong enough to last through a shady betrayal, exile than a war. Equally as surprised by the absence of Urahara Kisuke, it was common knowledge that he had a phobia of the Captain of the 2nd Division, but not to the extent as to not to attend a funeral. Deciding against any further delays he began his speech,

"It is with great sadness that we are gathered here today to say farewell to the fearless Captain of the Second Division and Commander of the Stealth Force Soi-Fon. I would also like to extend my deepest condolences to the family of this fine Captain, and the Shihouin. Your daughter will be greatly missed and surely remembered, it was my pride being the Commander of such a valiant Captain. Captain Soi-Fon has shown us what it means to lead by example. In the battle against Aizen, she defeated 2 of his _fraccion_ saving her Lieutenant, then the King of Hueco Mundo himself. While battling against him she unremorsefully gave up her arm, defending our cause and Soul Society with the whole of her being. And when the resolve of Ichigo Kurosaki was flattering in the face of uncertainty, she inspired him to take a stand and fight for the freedom we have now. Finally giving the Substitute soul reaper a chance to strike down Aizen himself. " His voice resonated through the clearing as well as the hearts of all those standing there, a moments pause before he would begin anew, "I hope that the Stealth Force is proud of their Commander-in-Chief, as the Captain-General of the Gotei 13 I am honored to have lead such a venerable captain. It is time to see off a friend, daughter, sister, Captain, and Commander Shaolin"

It was at that moment, most of the Gotei looked down to acknowledge the fallen Captain. Toushirou could not hold his sorrow any longer, his head dipped down but his stature stood tall; a lone crystalline tear fell to the ground out of his broken teal eyes. His Lieutenant Matsumoto liked the late captain Soi-Fon, all the women in Soul Society grew particularly close due to the SWA, and she could understand the feelings of her captain on some levels. While the usually stoic captain of the 6th Division the noble Captain Kuchiki, wore his cold mask proudly but his eyes were as broken as Toushirou's, the sharp, dark, steel orbs gazed with emptiness as if they were blank. Rukia herself was not close to the late captain, but could understand how her brother felt everybody knew they long history that the two shred. Her deep cerulean eyes, full of remorse as if on impulse she squeezed his large hand, to signify that he was not alone she was also there with him, to no avail she received no response not even the tiniest shift. Finally the old General spoke his deep voice bellowed through the field like a shockwave, "Light the grave!" With one smooth swing of his ancient sword, the wooden dome caught on fire. The bright red glow warmed the field, a false comfort spread through the flames gentle heat. But, to those who knew the late Captain the daunting reality set in, she was gone and not coming back, somewhere reborn as a human sentenced to live a new life.

Ichigo could not bear any longer; he was the one, the one who was supposed to save everyone. Soi-Fon's last words lingered in his head bearing a heavy weight on his conscience. "Don't be mistaken we haven't come here prepared to die. We're fighting to live. All that "protect the world" nonsense is nothing more than a grand cause with a nice ring to it. We're fighting so that we can life so that you can life, and to protect everybody from Aizen's grasp. Do not fall behind Kurosaki Ichigo."(Tuto 389) Her resolve rubbed off on him and he felt empowered, but at the same time he was angry that those were her last words to him. He couldn't face Yoruichi it was his fault. Orihime stood next to him, moping beating herself up for not being able to protect everybody, it was her job to heal everybody. Despite all that Unohana said, guilt overcame the girl.

10 minutes later

The ceremonial gardens of the 2nd Division were now a place of remembrance and mourning. The crowd resembled statues immobile, until a rogue breeze would blow past them. Soon after the Shihouin clan and Fon clan left to attend a private ceremony. The fire from the grave burned strong, crackling sending the smell of ash to all who stood. Now nobody stood in rows, people stood in their cliques but still the only topic was the late Captain.

Until….

The fine light of day provided no cover for the 3-cloaked figures that appeared. Standing in front of the ceremonial flame. The top ranking military force, stood dumbfounded by the audacity of the 3 intruders. The Captain-General stood in front of the cloaked figures unable to make out their faces; the shade fell perfectly masking their features. As the 3 took a step the Gotei and Stealth Force stood at attention with their palms resting on their sword's hilts. The permanently scowling face of the Captain-General, morphed into a menacing grimace, the straight stance of the old captain unwavering, boasting the backbone of the one who held an iron grip on Soul Society's largest and most powerful military force. The shortest of the 3-cloaked figures took another threatening step forward, but the body language indicated some impassiveness. The reatsu suppressing coats obscured the identity of the enigmatic figures even further. Shortest of the 3 figures slid her arms tightly gripping the hood of the reatsu suppressing cloak, in one flick of the wrist she threw off the cloak. Revealing, the believed to be deceased Commander-in-Chief of the Stealth Force; Soi-Fon wore her usual attire the uniform of the Supreme Commander with her seethed zanpakuto on her back, but her eyes changed from a steel gray to a blood red. Behind her the two cloaked figures followed suit, revealing Yoruichi in her usual attire an orange jacket, black leggings and legwarmers to her side was the former Captain of the 12th Division Kisuke Urahara dawning his usual goofy expression, and green hat, jacket and signature sandals.

The Captain-General of the Gotei 13 was not one to be speechless, on any occasion, but this time he was wide eyes as well as open-mouthed. Behind him the once serious crowd was now full of fainted and bewildered people, the Corps Commanders were blank slates not knowing what emotion to express, the SWA members excluding Yachiru were passed out, Kyouraku and Viasored Captains couldn't help but snicker at the sheer irony. Kurotsuchi gawked at them as if their zanpakuto destroyed his lab…again. While the rest of the gathered Gotei 13 and Stealth Force operatives were just gaping at the unfolding scene at them as if they were deep blinded by incoming headlights. The 2 behind Soi-Fon were having a laugh-attack mentally, the never before seen faces of the "intimidating" Gotei were now akin to those of scared children. Even Soi-Fon herself couldn't help but smirk, as she stepped up almost face to face with the Captain-General facing him stoically, her piercing red eyes beamed through him, then angled at the dumbfounded crowd "Who the hell do you think you are burying? Do you think that the Supreme Commander of the Stealth Force, could die do easily? Especially by the hands of a criminal like Aizen?" Yoruichi just smirked, but on the inside she was rolling on the floor laughing, Urahara mentally applauded her for pulling such a big one over on them.

Nobody moved and inch, the mental setback of a Captain coming back from the dead took a toll on some peoples psyche. They have only dealt with that once and that turned out to be a traitor, who could have destroyed Soul Society. But in the ranks of the Gotei there was a little pink hellion who, knew how to respond to every situation. Yachiru Kusajishi jumped on her Ken-chan's head, yelling, "I knew it! I tried telling ya that Ninja-Bee-chan is alive!" leave it to the 11th Division lieutenant to snap the Gotei officers out of their shocked trances, especially the Captain-General.

Clearing his throat Yamamoto said "Captain Soi-Fon would you care to explain… how are you alive?" Yamamoto was wary of red eyes, which could only signify one thing.

"Captain-General _Yamamoto_ it is quite simple, _you_ out of all people should know. It is true the blow that I have received from Aizen should have been fatal, but it must have been the Hogyouku coming in contact with my reatsu. Truthfully, I am not sure how I survived. But I woke up in the Urahara shop. From there I spent 9 days training and learning about my newfound power. Apparently there was a seal on it since I have been very young. I would like to have a _discussion_ about it sometime." She explained vehemently, narrowing her eyes at Yamamoto.

In the crowd discretely Unohana shot a glance to Rose, Shinji, Yoruichi, Kyouraku, and Ukitake who all nodded in unison.

Yamamoto directed the king of all intimidating death glares towards Urahara. He would be damned if he didn't find out why was he not informed of the new development in his subordinate's nature. The equivocal scientist had a slight chill go down his spine from the austerity of the grimace.

"Captain-General the thing is, when Yoruichi and I arrived at the battle field we witnessed Soi-Fon being cut down by Aizen. To keep Yoruichi's focus on Ichimaru rather than her protégé I went to check on her. When I came over I noticed a seal on her neck, which was quite strange since it disappeared soon after, but there was a pulse. I had used a special device of my invention to transport her to Tessai for immediate healing. But I managed to replace the real Soi-Fon with an extra-special death dummy. As to not make Soi-Fon look like a deserter." Unohana's, Byakuya's, Toushirou's, and Yamamoto's brow began to twitch in, the sheer irony that they did not check in the most obvious place of all. Even Soi-Fon herself, did not hear the explanation of how she wound up in the Urahara shop, now that she is not oblivious she was on the verge of exploding. Suddenly her neck began to pulsate, sending wave of stinging pain through her body with each pulse. Trying not give anything away she just rubbed her neck. But some reatsu leaked out chilling the air, dispensing a stinging sensation to everybody, standing in the ceremonial area. Unohana's interest was now piqued she would undoubtedly investigate.

Yamamoto decided that it was enough of a shock for one day, "Attention!" he bellowed, adding reatsu for emphasis. "Seeing as how this funeral is now obsolete due to the one in question being alive, you are all dismissed." He himself flash-stepped away from the scene so did the Corps Commanders after receiving a nod of acknowledgement from their reinstated Supreme Commander, Omaeda left as well seeing as this was not the time to annoy his Captain. After a few moments the male lieutenants nodded at their captains who allowed them to leave. The female lieutenants led by Rangiku all tackled the resurrected Soi-Fon.

"Ninja-chan!" broadcasted the little pink haired hellion. Matsumoto hugged the petite Captain mashing Soi-Fon into her chest. Nanao even joined in slightly, then Nemu joined in and couldn't help but crush everybody with her iron hold. All the male Captains of the Gotei 13 were perpetrating, for the first time feeling pity for the petite woman. Finally, Unohana the voice of reason in the SWA, walked up to them and coerced in an innocent voice, "May I speak to Captain Soi-Fon" All the women were gone like the summer breeze. Then the child prodigy Hitsugaya dropped to his knees, screaming, "How! I tried to do that for 100 years!" Shinji felt bad for the little sucker, patting him on the back he sighed. "She has ways man."

Falling, to the ground like a pancake she quickly dusted her self off, glancing at her savior. "Thanks, Unohana that helped"

"Your quite welcome. Would you like to join me for tea with a few other Captains?" Unohana's gentle voice accompanied by sweet smile seemed like a very frightening death threat. Even with her new found power she would be bat-shit crazy to deny one of the few beings she was afraid of something. As Unohana, left satisfied with the compliance, she noticed in her peripheral Urahara as well as the humans leaving for the precipice world without Yoruichi, which brought hope to her.

Byakuya, Yoruichi, Shinji, as well as Rose and Ukitake followed Unohana, but before they were out of earshot the cat woman asked a menacing question, that stunted the noble, "So, Byakuya-bo were you worried about my little bee?" Leave it to Shihouin Yoruichi to publically embarrass Byakuya Kuchiki. As the rest of the Captains left for their respective divisions all that was heard were the snickers of Sajin, Kurotsuchi, and Kensei.

Only Kyouraku remained as well as Hitsugaya, turning to Soi-Fon the former approached like a fool. "So Captain Soi-Fon how's your inner Hollow? I heard Ichigo talk about his and that guy is an ass." He inquired in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Soi-Fon hated being lumped in with other people especially if they were smug humans, her eyebrow twitched. "Number 1 do not lump me in with Kurosaki. 2 It is not a Hollow it seems that I am part Noble." One silver haired prodigy who was as wide-eyed as Yachiru after an espresso over heard her explanation; Kyouraku took it much more professionally.

"I understand, Nobles don't associate with soul reapers all that often now."

"No it's not that it's that you resemble your mother so much now, and I only now noticed." Soi-Fon was unable to respond, due to her being interrupted by a certain Kenpachi who swung his jagged sword at her. She quickly dodged completely untroubled. Zaraki, himself was surprised that anybody could dodge his attacks and not be the slightest bit bothered.

"Kyouraku, this will have to wait." The hatted Captain nodded and left, but Toushirou stayed to watch the scene unfold.

"Quit the bull and fight!" He yelled manically, once again causing her to doubt his sanity.

She was caught slightly off guard by Zaraki's outburst but no surprised. Soi-Fon new she had no time for a fight and definitely not when she had and impeding talk with Yamamoto and subtle one-sided interrogation with Unohana.

"Zaraki have you not heard Unohana? Are you foolish enough to inflict the wrath of Retsu Unohana upon yourself?" She sure as hell wasn't, "If it were any other time I would gladly oblige." She retorted coldly. Toushirou had missed her, amusing put-downs of the other Captains, but his patience was waning.

"Captains, I suggest that we get going before Unohana begins to wonder where you have went, and it comes back to bite the _entire_ Gotei 13." The young captains interjected.

Even the brute of the 11th Division was not one to pick a fight with Retsu Unohana nonchalantly he shrugged heading out to his division. Leaving her alone with Toushirou, "What a day." She exclaimed approaching her friend.

He sighed daring not look her in the eye with his broken teal eyes "In that you are correct." He was somewhat puzzled at what Soi wanted to discuss. Hell nothing surprised him now, after the stunt that she pulled. She cleared her throat, "Toushirou how are you I saw what happened with Momo. It isn't your fault…" her voice trailed off. Soi-Fon was actually feeling pity for her old friend. He looked her dead in the eye, her sharp blood red orbs, staring into his teal eyes. "No it is, it is my fault that I let Aizen fool me with his sword. You then seemingly died…it was rough" His voice solemn, was past blaming himself he just wants his friend back, he never showed such emotion to anybody besides his lieutenant. Before he could finish his train of thought he was hugged. It was not a passionate lovers hug but a friendly one. He embraced her as well, in this moment he forgot about his loss about the death toll, about his broken lieutenant, broken by the death of Gin. He remembered how he and Soi became friends, when they were first promoted to Captaincy they had their own emotional baggage to deal with, they never showed their emotions, both masters of the death and façade. Then it ended as abruptly as it began.

Soi looked at him, almost, almost kindly urging him, "Come one Toushirou, we have to get to Unohana's"

"Yes," Both flash stepping at a relatively fast pace, to the 4th Division tearoom, at the chadubai were Rose, Shinji, Byakuya, Ukitake, Shunsui, Yoruichi and Unohana, sipping tea. Walking to the table Soi-Fon sat down at the table next to Byakuya and Unohana, across from Toushirou.

"I assume you all want the full story of how I got the new power and what happened." She said immediately getting their full attention. "You wont believe what happened…

* * *

AN- This is the first story that I have wrote even though I appreciate any time you have spent criticizing my work, but please do make it constructive and not make it scurrilous. I hope that you review and enjoy the story.

* * *

9


	2. 2 When Do Things Ever Go as Planned

I do not claim to own anything.

* * *

6 Degrees of Separation

Chapter 2

When does anything go as planned?

_One minute after the defeat of Aizen_

The world went black. Darkness she saw nothing felt the tingle of the wind on her back and face, the feel of her silky hair flapping in the wind along with the clang of her metal rings on her braids, the flutter of her robes. " We won!" "Get the 4th Division!" "No! Get Aizen's body first!" Those were the last things she heard. Then a loud thunder in her ears then nothing, but a high-pitched hum resonated through her head. The weight of gravity seemed to increase. _"I must be falling. Fitting. So this is the end. Just like the rest of my family, I did my job as Second Division Captain and Commander of the Stealth Force." _ A warm feeling of accomplishment over came, feeling drowsier by the second she decided to give in no point in fighting the inevitable. _"My apologies Lady Yoruichi, Unohana, Toushirou, Yamamoto, Kuchiki. Looks like I wont be able to make good on that promise…Urahara."_ Slowly amercing in a blissful sleep, knowing she finished what she came here to do.

THUD.

_One day after the defeat of Aizen_

"Where am I?" Soi-Fon said groggily grabbing her head trying to relieve the pounding headache; it felt as if an elephant used her head as a trampoline. Opening her eyes she woke up in a training field surrounded by cherry blossoms. Wooden poles, protruding form the grass, they seemed to be inscribed with a scripture, and all the poles were around her height. Next to them was Suzumebachi floating around, the little sprite like spirit with black and yellow clothes and red hair; next to some figure she couldn't quite figure out who it was, a shadow was conveniently covering everything neck up. But it was female with the same two braids and Supreme Commander uniform, but the colors were the exact negative, her skin seemed to be as pale as porcelain. Judging by the body structure, a nimble martial artist build…it was she. Getting up she inspected her body, seeing no apparent injuries, but she clearly remembered getting cut in half, then her arm that was aged off was back and fully functioning. Not wasting another second she flash-stepped to Suzumebachi and the figure. The little spirit was playfully bouncing around, not paying her master any attention.

"Soi-Fon you finally came to visit!" the sprite yelled playfully, but not stopping her aimless floating.

As the zanpakuto progressed aimlessly floating, Soi-Fon's patience began to slowly decrease, eyebrow twitching she sighed, "Tsk, Anyway I thought I died what happened? Why am I in my inner world? What is this?" Her voice became edgy, piecing together a very confusing puzzle in her inner world, was a daunting task. Being accustomed to her master's constant grumpiness, the sprite continued her aimless floating, not bothering to explain. The figure stood up and out of the cover of shade, which revealed that the figure is the exact copy of her, the figure smiled maliciously, wide enough to bring the corners of her lips to her ears. "Well, so you can finally see me. Took you a while I was going crazy from the constant ignorance."

Soi-Fon was dumbfounded; her face was still donning her impassive mask, her emotions unreadable. But, on the inside her mind was jumping through mental hoops, in the history of Soul Society there was never a case in which one did not know about his inner world, but that being said she did have spiritual pressure, enough to achieve ban-kai. Stunted she could not reply, to the remark, but quickly it was replaced by exasperation. Her expression stilled, eyes narrowed dangerously betraying the confusion and turmoil in her mind. The figures smile only grew wider, if that is possible, as if it was enjoying her confusion.

"Anyway do you want to know your true name, my name, the name _you_ gave me a while back?"

Suppressing an almost visible chill surging through her back, she glared at the figure-holding gaze, "What do you mean my name? I know my name is Shaolin Fon 9th head of the Fon clan." She roared, annoyance and apprehension creeping into her voice. There was a tense silence, surveying the figure, who was unshaken by the usually intimidating roar, the crude smile morphed into a scowl.

The figure was slightly troubled by the ignorance of her master, it shot a quick glance toward those annoying poles as it sighed impatient, "You really think that you know everything about your mother? Hell even you father?" A biting chuckle left the figures lips as it continued the long overdue explanation, "You mother was a noble not just any old Noble but a pureblood, her name was Raskreia Uchiha, and your father was none other than Eli Shihouin. And see this symbol," swiftly pointing to a golden cross surrounded by a golden rhombus with a "x" going through the rhombus and cross, "this symbol on my uniform is the Nobles insignia you should at the least remember that much. And these eyes…"

The figures already blood red eyes began to glow in a warm scarlet, suddenly 3 black comma shapes began to form in her irises. As the figures blood red reatsu surged again the commas began to morph into a windmill shape with its 3 blades bent 90 degrees interlocking, with another ring of hollow circles connected by a black line surrounded the interlocking bent windmill blades. The powerful reatsu caused gust of wind strong enough to destroy some of the cherry blossom trees surrounding the trees cleanly out of the ground. Soi-Fon was in awe; just as when she saw her mentor Yoruichi preform lighting shunko "Amazing" was all she could utter.

"This is your birth right Shaolin Uchiha Shihouin." The figure bellowed loud enough to snap Soi-Fon out of her momentary daze. Still gawking at the soul in front of her, the once powerful voice reduced into a quiet stammer "How? Shihouin? Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"When the Nobles were leaving for Lukedonia, Soul Societies relationship with them strained tremendously. If they found out that they had a child of pureblood decent, that would inevitably cause a cold war, which would most likely turn into full-blown war. Your mother, no our mother left, right after our father died, or disappeared. Our clan didn't want us we were outcasts forced to be brought up by the Fon." The solemn reply was like shot to her pride, wounding it past the breaking point, her heart sank into her stomach, being digested by the grief and revelations of her unwanted past. Her composure was melting like ice in the blazing heat of the sun she was beyond enraged, holding herself together with glue and tape. It was all falling apart the beautiful lie that was her life, the happy memories that she shared with her brothers all a lie fabrication. Blindly, blankly, staring into the luminous vermilion eyes, absentmindedly releasing her golden reatsu the flame like energy surrounded her like a safety blanket. The sheer amount of reatsu countered the figures, blowing Suzumebachi away. "How do you know? What are you?" a broken roar escaped her lips before her reatsu spike dimmed into a warm yellow glow. Tilting its head the figure, inquisitively stared at her, it snorted, "Aren't you a smart one Queen Bee. I am your Noble part the old guy you call the Captain-General sealed me away as well as all you memories pertaining to your mother."

Her eyes widened noticeably, not having enough time to respond the explanation continued, "Those 3 beams that are protruding form the ground with inscriptions on them are the seal that separates me from you. IF you can destroy them with an eye technique than you should be able to remember and re-learn your powers, but before that you need to merge with your power, which is I." Unfaltering the figure stood straight, facing her crumbling master, hiding the underlying compassion.

"I clearly remember dying so what does it matter?" Soi-Fon said with a grievous sigh. All the caring she once harbored for things was gone none was left, she irrefutably protected what she thought was her home, a home of other souls, only to find out that she was stabbed in the back, by the one organization she had trusted most. What was true? Was everything that she had accomplished a lie, but even so it was a beautiful one. Once proud steel gray eyes dipped gazing at the dirt, the swaying grass until she was shaken by a wave of red reatsu, then a mighty roar, "Who told you that!" Their voices permeated with annoyance and disdain, but their eyes were exposing blatant outrage, by the sheer callousness of the statement. Suzumebachi flew over landing on Soi-Fon's stiff shoulder; weary from the crushing weight she has carried her whole life.

"Well you see… your sorry ass is in a coma. The only thing stopping you from kicking the bucket is Eli, and that means that you have to merge with her." The little sprite explained as seriously as she could.

Soi-Fon arched an eyebrow "Eli?"

"I called her that while you couldn't see her so it would be easier to talk to her. And that was out of respect to your father."

Sighing, she couldn't help but wonder what would she remember ignorance is often bliss. But as a Shihouin she had no right lying helplessly on the floor, waving the white flag was not an option. Fluttering in front of Soi-Fon's face was her zanpakuto spirit, seriously staring at her, "Soi-Fon the way to merge is just like stepping into one of those artificial gigai's. But, on the inside you will fight for dominance, don't worry I will be with you the whole way. But should you lose your soul reaper side will die and you will turn into a full noble leaving Eli in charge, but if you die I will die as well."

She knew what had to be done without fail, not just for her sake, rolling over and dying was not an option. Discarding all the useless, emotions that clouded her judgment, she stepped up throwing herself into the lions den. In one smooth glide she merged with Eli.

Springing up form her horizontal position she found herself in Karakura town. It was empty just like in the Winter War. She noted the people standing on the buildings beside her, focusing she made out the entire Gotei 13 minus Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen, while on the left side stood the humans Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, along with Yoruichi and Urahara. In front was Eli boasting one of the crudest smiles ever witnessed, one that might frighten Kurotsuchi.

"So do you like it here Queen? We will have our duel here once you have defeated me using you zanpakuto your memories should reawaken. As for them they are the people who had the biggest impact on your life. Better not lose to the drone Queen."

Fed up with Eli's sarcastic advice she declared level headedly, "Lets Begin!"

Standing ramrod straight she used the most basic tactic of war, to stare down and intimidate the enemy. Her sharp steel gray eyes glared through Eli, but she too stood unwavering like statue. Soi-Fon's mind was cluttered with various battle scenarios, tactics, maneuvers but none made any logical sense. Her mind was in disarray, all that she had done before this would be worth less she was fighting herself. _"Pull yourself together!"_ Bellowed Suzumebachi's high-pitched voice, through Soi-Fon's already cluttered head.

Exhaling sharply she sluggishly removed her blade, unlike her usually razor sharp and concise movements. Automatically ruling out hakuda, she gripped her blade tightly noticing it was uncomfortable to the touch she glanced down, to her astonishment the blade itself was deformed. The hilt was golden with a red Nobles symbol etched on the hilt as well as the ebony blade. The tip of the blade had two spikes on the dull side that resembled shark fins; it was similar to Ichigo's ban-kai. The ebony blade had a red inscription in the center of the blade; to her surprise there was another wakizashi in her hilt. Once she held them together it felt, complete. Not trusting herself to wield the foreign double blades, she soundlessly releases her shikai. The blade glistened bright red as it morphed into a gauntlet and stinger but in the other hand there was a wakizashi with a golden striped hilt similar to her gauntlet, the pommel of the sword was acting as the guard while the collar of the sword had a separate guard as well, the blade was the length of her whole arm, serving as another extension of her limbs. The shape of the blade itself was the same as Ichigo's (full-bring) ban-kai. Instinctively she held it in reverse grip, but to her dismay it felt comfortable nostalgic.

"What did you do to my shikai?" she yelled slightly taken aback by the new weapon.

"Just a taste of your own power…Queen." Eli smirked taking her battle position, stance widened she did not have a blade bur eyes glowed a bright vermillion.

Not wasting any time she disappeared with an instantaneous flash-step, appearing right behind Eli she arched her arm ready to behead the figure. But, was thwarted by Elis quick side step, unable to track her movements Soi-Fon missed without so much as being close to her. Keeping track of Eli, Soi-Fon noted how her comma shaped marks spun clockwise every time she moved. This time Soi-Fon once again disappeared with a flash-step, but as she stepped she created a clone one attacked head on, being dispelled instantaneously. As Eli recuperated from the attack Soi-Fon exploited the one moment of weakness by charging at her with the full might of her shunko. Eli could not react to the incoming assault, but she was repelled by a dark red reatsu in the shape of a large ribcage covering Eli 's body.

Swearing under her breath she leaped back awkwardly, unable to regain her balance in time, she stabbed her blade into the ground to prevent from tipping over like Omaeda. She glanced up analyzing the reatsu it seems that it has taken the shape of a large demonic figure with samurai armor and helmet. The armor is incomplete you can see the bones and tendons. The fluid reatsu was flame like it seemed like a skeleton from hell.

Eli smirked as he landed on the other side of the top of a tall building, "Good Job, you passed lesson 1. You were able to go against the sharingan's ability to perceive. You forced me to defend myself, which is lesson 2. The susano'o is the final defense that each Noble who has unlocked the eternal mongekyou sharingan can use, similar to bluts and Quincy's. It is one of the 3 great eye techniques you poses."

As Eli finished explaining the demonic susano'o swung down its katana, almost cutting Soi-Fon in half, only cutting her collarbone slightly, she barely escaped a fatal blow. Leaping, a nearby building she stood across from Eli, determined to wipe that smug look of her face, Soi-Fon activated shunko, releasing a wave of translucent white reatsu that pierced the sky above and cracked the roof of the building causing a spider web pattern to spread all over the roof. Soi-Fon charged towards Eli again with clones covered in shunko, before even getting close to her, susano'o cut down all the clones. Tightly gripping her sword she focused her shunko into her limbs, as she was approached Eli, she arched her arm ready to slice him in half. Almost, but it was blocked by the ethereal shield. Leaping back she staggered, seeing no point in exhausting herself pointlessly she stepped into a powerful defensive stance.

"Lesson 3: Amaterasu!" Eli bellowed through the town. Before Soi-Fon could react the Black Flames of Hell surrounded her. Wide eyed she composed herself, never being in a situation dealing with flames that erase your existence. Suddenly a memory flashed back,

_The flames of Amaterasu burn through the target until they are erased from existence. Only the wielder of the flames or a person who can also wields Amaterasu can counter the flames with his own._

Gritting her teeth in frustration, the situation seemed hopeless, until she saw that it was just a circular wall, in theory she could jump over it. "This is bad."

She leaped up as far as her legs could take her, slightly higher than the wall of flames could reach, unnoticeably an ember caught on to her haori setting it ablaze. Reflexively she tossed the haori into the flames, slightly smirking at what Yamamoto must be thinking. Eli stood on the roof of a tall building with arms folding amusingly, observing and scrutinizing each and every move she made. In her decent she noted, the susano'o was off, only one of its eyes was closed most likely either the time limit of it or it was the weakness. Fluidly, she back flipped redirecting her momentum to charge at Eli, putting the full force of her shunko into Suzumebachi's stinger, she reached her hand out advancing upon susano's eye. Before the stinger could connect with susano'o it disappeared, leaving Eli with a long-sword. The sword glistened beautifully with a beautiful finely cut steel blade with golden etched designs near the hilt. The blades collar was with six blood red grooves they resembled susano's blood red eyes. The hand guard of the blade was shaped, intricately cut, the hilt had a phoenix etched on it, and the pommel was a 3 dimensional rhombus. With the blade, Eli morphed, into a tall woman, long jet-black hair gathered into a partial braided bun, while the bottom portion was loose hanging off her shoulders. Her face was sharp; eyes were similar to Soi-Fon's, vermillion and had thick eyelashes, the high cheekbones and straight nose only added to the over all beauty. Very formally dressed, she was wearing a black high collared blazer that extended to her knees, on the chest and shoulder was the Nobles symbol trimmed with a dark gold color. The blazer covered a pristine white blouse, and an old-fashioned handkerchief tie. She wore gray breeches with black high-heeled knee length boots. Gaze as intimidating, as Yamamoto with his sword released. One swing of the arm Soi-Fon was blown across the street embedded in a cement wall.

"We can't have our test be cut short queen. This is your mother, brings back memories does it not. This is her soul weapon Ragnarok. This sword is more powerful than your Captain-General in his ban-kai. Humans associate this sword with the end of the world. This is the birth right of all lords, but not yours, yet…at least. I can't wield this sword, and neither can you, but to pass the final test you have to be able to take the sword away from me."

Morphing back into the negative of Soi-Fon Eli smirked, while Soi-Fon stood there holding back the shocked tears that were forcing their way through. Flashes glimpses of broken, memories flashed before her eyes. What could have been, maybe even should have been. Human compassion, grief, was not feelings that were acceptable in a battle that will decide whether she will see the sun rise again. Building here crumbled defenses up, again into the impenetrable forces that they once were. Here hazy gray eyes became sharp focused on the goal right in front of her. She pushed herself up ignoring the gnawing pain her back and legs, her shikai stinger and wakizashi firmly in hand ready to pounce. Glancing up, it was the building where the Gotei 13 was standing; they were standing there with amused faces, smirking. But, they were anything but laughing at her, those glares were unspoken "What are you doing Captain defeat the enemy so we can all go home."

"Bastards." She mused, one last sight, "This goes against my pride, but." Not finishing her sentence Soi-Fon appeared before the demonic susano'o. This time she made 20 clones surrounding Eli completely. Unshaken it glared at her, "Planning to finish this Queen, then I will not hold back."

Pouring out all of its remaining reatsu, Eli added a full set of armor to susano'o, transforming the shield into another long sword completely focusing on offence. The twenty clones simultaneously charged at the ethereal figure as Soi-Fon stealth fully escaped.

Behind the building on which the Gotei 13 were standing, she wrapped her ginjoutan around it making several revolutions around the building. With one single word she activated her ban-kai. "Ban-kai…" a beam of golden reatsu shot up into the sky, revealing a huge missile taller than Soi-Fon herself. In one last hurrah, she widened her stance sliding the missile into firing position; she aimed for a pre-occupied Eli. Barely able to hold back the monstrous reatsu that her ban-kai emitted, "Jakuho Raikoben" she uttered. Being about 100 meters away from Eli, she gaged that the Noble will not be able to dodge it.

Launching the ludicrously sized missile, she was blown back into the building this time cleanly going through it and several after that. The rocket soared producing sonic booms of reatsu, coming in waves as it came towards Eli.

Eli did not have any time to dodge it, he was like a deer blinded by head lights, he put up his shield in a desperate attempt to save himself from incineration, he gripped Ragnarok tightly. In one blinding flash everything went dark.

The nuclear explosion decimated the whole east side of Karakura town leaving only leveled earth beneath them.

Having zipped through the air, cleanly going through several walls Soi-Fon landed on her back, staring at the sky. Waves of sharp pain flooded through out her body, not being able to move any muscles she exhausted herself beyond, safe limits. Her reatsu was almost zero, but she came to far to stop here. To her surprise her blade was still intact in her hand. But there was a blade in her other hand as well. Carefully turning her head to her non-dominant side she saw that there was a blade as well, to her dismay Suzumebachi's sealed form has changed as well. It is similar to that of her new shikai, the two wakizashi still resemble Ichigo's ban-kai, and the fuller had an inscription written in a foreign language written in blood red. Glancing up at the sky it seemed as if it was about to storm, the air seemed sticky and humid; the sky was dark and gray as if it was mourning something. Shedding large tears, the rain was pouring the large drop lets fell from the sky washing her face from the dirt and blood, which covered her face. The rain felt soothing, calming as if it was the comfort that she was so desperately seeking. As she closed her weary eyes, images of her mother were surfacing. A mother, she already had one, she had raised her or so she thought. Opening her eyes she saw that she was surrounded. The Gotei 13, Yoruichi, and Urahara stood around her, with warm and accepting faces, some impassive. She couldn't stand she was helpless, until Yoruichi and Byakuya wrapped her arms around their shoulders lifting her up effortlessly.

"_Like that would happed in real life," _she mused sarcastically.

Untangling her arms she limped toward Eli, who was on the other side of the street, impaled on a pipe that was protruding from the wall of a pile of rubble. The figures blood red eyes gazed into hers, "Well looks like I am still a drone." Eli's voice raspy, his breaths uneven with loud wheezes, "that ban-kai is a pain in the ass. Now all that is left for you to do is accept my power." A bloody couth escaped his throat splattering blood all over the floor. Eli's injuries were quite severe, most of her bones were broken many gashes and lacerations dirt covered.

Soi-Fon was not in better shape, her body covered in dirty and deep gashes, bruises and broken bones. She bent down ignoring the blunt pain in her back and the likelihood that she wont get up. Eagerly she grabbed Eli's hand, accepting the power, Eli disappeared, and so did the rest of the shinigami there.

She was alone nobody there, solitude so empty but so comforting. All her built up emotions poured out of her, in one tear. A crystalline drop fell to the ground, followed by a shudder. _"Was I so unimportant? Just to abandon so easily? Did you die? Where are you?"_ A frantic thought surfaced, on her knees trembling, like a sick puppy how unbecoming. Only twice before has Soi-Fon broken down, when Yoruichi left and she had to stand up to the noble families of Soul Society, and when Yoruichi decided to show up again. It felt as if she was falling deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole, with no light at the end of the tunnel, "Why couldn't Aizen have just killed me." She mumbled.

Lungs collapsed, breathing became almost impossible, only hollow wheezes were heard. She grabbed her shirt at the crippling pain that now surged through her chest; it felt almost hollow as if her heart was being carved out with a steak knife. A broken scream left her lips only to be silenced by crack in her voice. Her eyes felt as if they were burning, ignited by all the held back tears, warmth slid down her cheeks a dropped dripped into her mouth. It was blood, her vision blurred, she was disoriented, silently suffering, unable to scream call for help, but who would she call she was alone. Moments felt like eternity, abruptly her body quit she collapsed. The last thing she heard was the sound of her body hitting the floor.

"I guess I lost. Pathetic."

* * *

Waking up she sat up quickly, scanning her surroundings until a sudden pain hit her eyes, forcing her to tightly shut them. From what she gathered she was in her inner world safe. Hearing footsteps approach her she reached for her blade.

"Oi Queen you did it." Eli's relatively soft voice called out. Unable to open her eyes Soi-Fon sat.

"Wait, I thought I absorbed you?"

"Queen open your eyes, you could maybe open notice a change."

Soi-Fon complied, gingerly opened her eyes, stunned her vision was clearer than ever before, and the pain seemed to subside. Looking at the figure before her, she was stunned her heart sank. It was her mother, well Eli posing her mother. Not bothering to cover her blatant shock she sat wide-eyed. Seething her sword she felt a second one, she realized that everything that happened was true. Getting up she felt no pain, as if she was never cut by susano'o.

"To briefly explain, soon enough you will remember most of the things. But you did absorb me; notice that my appearance changed into your real other soul. I have always been here, and you will not be able to get rid of me without tearing your soul in two. You now are me you are taller, your eyes are now red your reatsu, well that will change soon enough." Eli's voice changed, it now sounded so familiar, was that how her mother sounded.

As Eli finished explaining a wave of pain flooded her head, glimpses of her past floated up. Each one seemed to be so clear, and so vivid. She now remembered it came back, how Yoruichi taught her to use her eye power. How she lived with her parents, how she once loved her stern but loving mother, her childhood friend Seira, how she first met Byakuya, how she killed her brother. How her life had been so serene, to being a daily struggle to keep up with her family name, tirelessly training.

Eli stepped in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Time to destroy the seal completely and wake up. Try to remember and destroy it with Amaterasu."

Looking at her mother, Soi-Fon wished it was really she to ask her why had she done what she did, but Soi-Fon only groaned stepping towards the 3 tall poles protruding from the ground.

"Alright" she sighed.

Suzumebachi stopped her fluttering and floated to Eli's shoulder to watch.

"Visit again!" the little sprite yelled.

Nodding, Soi-Fon focused, began pouring her reatsu, into her eyes, as if it was everyday practice, they began to form the eternal mongekyou sharingan, in a split second.

"Okay, I remember now, Eli closed her left eye." Soi-Fon remembered. Putting a palm over her left eye she closed it, it felt as if reatsu stopped flowing to her eye, then instinctively she yelled, "Amaterasu!"

Black flames engulfed the beams burning them to ash in a spectacular fashion. Once they decimated the beams the uncontrollable fire raged through her inner world, burning the surroundings as well.

"Oi Queen what the hell are you planning! Your going to kill yourself stop channeling reatsu to your eyes" Eli bellowed frantically.

Soi-Fon cleared her head exhaling, she hastily stopped channeling her reatsu to her eyes, and the flames were instantaneously thwarted. Then Soi-Fon's eyes went back to the regular sharingan, the 3 commas stopped spinning, while she tried to catch her breath being unused to using the sharingan after such a long time.

"That brings me to the final lesson. If you try to use shunko while in sharingan, your Noble half might over come it and transcend the boundary giving you a new ability. But be warned that is only a theory; another conclusion might be that you completely decimate your body beyond repair. And of course the move Kirin, be careful with that move it is also very dangerous. For now, that is all you need to be warned of." Eli explained, seriously narrowing her eyes at Soi-Fon.

Turning to Suzumebachi Soi-Fon bellowed, "Get me out of here."

* * *

_2 Days Since the Defeat of Aizen, Shihouin Mansion Soul Society_

Yamamoto was not one to favor meetings with Noble families, but this had to be done. Walking through the two grand carved wooden doors of the Shihouin estate, he stepped into a luxurious well-kept garden. IN the middle were Takami and Haruna Shihouin. Takami was dressed in a dark blue silk kimono with a black hakama, along with a black haori with the Shihouin emblem. Haruna on the other hand wore a traditional royal purple kimono with intricate golden floral design; also she wore a dark blue obi with it. The strong willed, Yamamoto kept his head down as he approached the pair; his strides were even and confident while his permanent scowl softened. He was preoccupied with finding a replacement for the fastest shinigami Soul Society has seen since Shihouin Yoruichi. Before he could become completely engrossed in his thoughts he reached his destination. Evenly gazing into the eyes of the grieving Shihouin's, the Captain-General decided it would be best to apply trauma phycology not showing any emotions of his own.

"As family of late Captain of the 2nd Division and Commander of the Stealth Force I have personally come to inform you of her early demise. It is one of my rights as Captain-General of the Gotei 13 to with hold details about her demise." Yamamoto announced formally, without a slightest hint of emotion in his stoic tone.

Takami's stern eyes narrowed at the declaration, "She was Eli's daughter, you know we deserve better Yamamoto." He angrily protested Haruna held his arm to stop this inelegant behavior. Haruna averted her eyes form meeting Captain-General's even gaze.

"She resembled him, her tendency over do her duties, and her brutal efficiency was a trait that she has picked up from you or her mother. But her prodigal strength something that she took form her mother, but her coercive abilities are all yours Haruna." Yamamoto mused aloud, forgoing his impassive image.

Haruna's golden eyes gleamed with some hope but filled with overpowering grief, "We could have at the least told her."

Takami and Yamamoto turned to the tall woman, the Captain-General responded solemnly, "That is something that I often think about that, but knowing her mother she would have destroyed Soul Society to get Soi-Fon back. But she belonged in Soul Society and her power would have been too dangerous, she was the most powerful hybrid that I have ever seen. I could not go against a direct order from the Central 46."

"Can we at least see her?" she asked hopefully.

Yamamoto nodded leading them to the 4th Division.

The 4th Division was bustling with movement, never resting they tended to immediate injuries to this hour. While having treated his arm a few hours back. Paying no attention to the background motion, he escorted the Shihouin pair to the morgue. Descending down the stairs of the 4th Division, they arrived at a cold room completely covered in white tile, and a single metal table on it was the body of he late Captain Soi-Fon still in her uniform, with eyes completely open but empty and blank, her wakizashi gone. But her body seemed to have been run over by and 18-wheeler, her arm was missing, the other hand was covered in deep bloody lacerations, while her chest was almost cut completely in half the blood already dried and turned black leaving a huge stitched up mess. They were not alone in the room, Ukitake, Unohana, Kyouraku, Toushirou, and Byakuya were in the room as well paying their respects. They too were still bandaged and hurt, but they made way for the Captain-General and the two nobles behind him to pay their respects.

Takami and Haruna sadly gazed into her empty silver eyes, wishing that she would only know the truth.

* * *

_2 Days Since the Defeat of Aizen, Urahara Shop_

Soi-Fon woke up quickly, jumping to her feet, not wanting to be caught of guard. This time it was a small room with a roll out bed and another sleeping bag next to her, it seemed to have someone in there. Soundlessly approaching the sleeping bag, she touched it slightly only to find it was empty, but still warm as if someone just got out of it a few minutes before, but the scent of sweet flowers was so familiar she couldn't put her finger on it. ON the other side of the room were her swords laying there in their hilt, taking one out they were really changed along with her. Next to her swords was the second division haori, ripped and mangled _"Damn Yamamoto will be pissed"_ Beside the haori was her uniform. Swiftly changing into it, she noticed it was a few inches too short for her, with a sigh she put on the haori as well. Cautiously she sensed the spiritual pressure of her surroundings, noting the pressure of Yoruichi, Urahara, and Tessai. _"No it can't be why am I not in Soul Society. But it explains why the arm is back."_ Grabbing her swords fastening them on her back as she slid the Shoji door. Before she knew what happened a certain Shihouin Princess tackled her. Urahara smirked widely, while Tessai did not show much emotion. Yoruichi easily pulled Soi-Fon from the floor into a diaphragm-crushing hug.

"Little Bee! You gave me a scare there, I thought you weren't going to wake up."

Soi-Fon blushed, at the comment while at the same time turning blue from the lack of air.

"L-lady…Yoruichi…can't…breathe…." she managed articulate, while prying herself away out of the death grip. Noticing that Soi-Fon may actually be strangled to death Urahara spoke up, "Yoruichi, you are uh kind of killing her." He stammered, as Soi-Fon caught her breath, she glared at Urahara.

Walking up to him she glared into his green eyes, with her vermillion ones. She placed her hand on his neck almost chocking him.

"Time to do some explaining Sandal-hat-bastard, you knew I was part noble and you didn't do anything about it." Her tone was hushed, but deadly, before he could answer, he was slammed into a wall, there was not getting out of Soi-Fon's iron grip.

Urahara had not been so frightened when Yamamoto was out for his head.

Jinta burst, into the room with his eyes wide yelling, "Yoruichi! Do something she is going to kill Urahara." Yoruichi calmed the red head down reassuring him that Soi-Fon wasn't going to kill him, but only make him pee his pants.

But Soi-Fon only tightened her grip around, his neck, making him turn blue. Even though she promised Yoruichi not to hurt Urahara when she visits, but she was close to blind rage, she needed to vent her anger.

"Soi-Fon I-I d-didn't know. It wasn't something discussed openly at the Captain's meetings. I was told only after we left because after they sealed your power the missing souls case broke out."

The petite captain was fuming; her once perfect control of her reatsu was slipping causing it to seep into her eyes, turning them into the sharingan. Yoruichi and Tessai were speechless, noting their worried expressions she exhaled calming herself, turning her eyes back into their vermillion color. She let Urahara go, he limply fell to the floor, coughing violently, "Soi-Fon activating the sharingan is no small feat, even for pureblood nobles. Looking down at the blond shop owner, she wasn't about to apologize; Yoruichi captured her attention.

"This is yours."

The dark woman handed Soi-Fon a few pictures, it was her sleeping in the arms of a beautiful pale skinned woman, in what seems to be the 4th Division, at the time she was most likely 8 or 7, the woman seems to be her mother. The next picture was a family one, it was her mother on the right wearing Nobles attire, next to her it was little Soi-Fon holding her hand, beside Soi-Fon must have been her father. The man was wearing the 2nd Division haori, his face resembled Aizen's but it was tanned and his eyes were steel gray and his hair was cut similar to Ichigo Kurosaki. Soi-Fon's eyes widened significantly, "What is this?" was all she could say.

"This is your family picture, _cousin_. Your mother Raskreia Uchiha and father Eli Shihouin" Yoruichi teased.

"Let's go train it off you seem stressed." Yoruichi continued worried about her little Bee's mental state.

Soi-Fon complied following her mentor through the Urahara Shop, descending down a long flight of stairs; they came to a spacious cavern. It was an ideal place to train, especially when the limiter of her powers was now gone. The only thought on Soi-Fon's mind was why didn't her _cousin_ do anything.

Noting the distrust in her student's eyes Yoruichi knew that this was the time to explain or to forever lose her little bee. But the cat woman was at a slight loss of words, how do you explain such a complicated bond to a person.

"Seeing as your seal wore off you must vaguely remember what happened. I knew your lineage as a Noble and part of my clan. But little bee your mother… anyway once Eli died my family was forced to sever any ties we had with you. If the Nobles knew that we were going to suppress your power and put a _leash_ on you we would have war. Surely Soul Society would have lost a war against the Nobles. Your mother was told that you were dead and sent back to Lukedonia. But I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to you"

Soi-Fon was bewildered to find out that the person you were supposed to be protecting was actually saving you.

"To prevent you from being, consumed by your power which you almost were we sealed your un-controlled power. But I prepared for the possibility that your seal will break and told your mother to leave me instructions to help train your power. So anyway for the next 5 days we will be training your power and that shunko of yours." Yoruichi smirked, as she explained.

Soi-Fon had no words, she will get to the bottom of this, but not today, now was the time to train and get back on her feet. "Just like old times"

"Exactly"

* * *

I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far. Chapter 3 will delve deeper into what happened when Soi-Fon fought her "brother" and how she got consumed by the power. Soon enough you will meet characters from Noblesse as well so I suggest you read that manga too.

Review if there are anyways you think that the story could be changed, or made better for the future Chapter 3 coming up soon!


	3. 3 Training and Reprecussions

I do not claim to own anything.

* * *

6 Degrees of Separation

Chapter 3

Training and Repercussions

Still standing in the same positions Yoruichi took off her orange jacket and leg warmers, revealing a modified shunko compatible outfit.

"Well Soi-Fon, release your sharingan let's see how far you have got." On command she poured some reatsu into her eyes the sharingan, first she went to the first stage sharingan, soon after the commas began to morph into the intricate pattern of her eternal mongekyou sharingan. The complex pattern and power that her little bee emitted struck Yoruichi with awe. _"Guess my Little Bee grew up. But this reatsu it's so unstable and cold."_ Once Yoruichi imagined her little bees golden reatsu as a ray of sunshine, but now her reatsu is incandescent scarlet, not quite the color of blood more like vermillion. Her eyes blazed a deep red, they seemed like a cold fire burned inside her, it replaced the once childish girl with a force to be reckoned with, she wasn't little anymore. Finally taming her reatsu Soi-Fon stood in front of her mentor awaiting the next command.

"Little Bee there is something that you need to know about how you achieved your mongekyou sharingan…"

Flash Back

Yoruichi was frantic Soi-Fon was advancing too quickly through the stages of the sharingan something has too be done. There was only one person who she trusted with the fate of her Little Bee more than herself. As the Commander of the Stealth Force and newly appointed Captain of the Second Division she was allowed certain liberties that regular Captains were not allowed. Frequently she would rendezvous with a certain Noble that would offer help with Soi-Fon every so often.

Years before Ichigo Kurosaki was born Karakura town was a small mostly quiet town, many tall buildings occupied the scene. The lights of the city illuminated the moonless night, a chilling gush of wind blew past the Shihouin. In one flash step, she landed on the top of the tallest building of the town in the middle of the bustling town center. It was intriguing to stand form atop and watch people tirelessly rush to their destinations, on busses, cars maybe even on foot. As Yoruichi snapped out of her momentary daze she detected that a powerful presence appeared next to her swiftly reacting she went on the defensive. Nevertheless, was pleasantly surprised with the appearance of the Noblesse Cadis Etrama di Raizel aka Rai. The aloof man was tall, very refined but always silent his windswept hair perfectly matched his alluring face. His vibrant vermillion eyes glinted slightly, he wore noble attire, a black blazer gold trimmed with the Nobles cross on the shoulder and chest, and black dress pants. He stood silently gazing at the busy street below them. Yoruichi knew that the thought of him starting a conversation was preposterous so she began reporting to him, "Rai, its gotten pretty far I thing Raskreia should know, she might be able to help."

Yoruichi still felt the weight of the secret on her shoulders, even though it was many years since Soi-Fon had her memories of her family erased it was a hefty burden to shoulder as an outsider with the full story.

The Noblesse was the most powerful and fair of all the Nobles in existence, but even he did not know how to handle the impending dilemma. On one side, it would be possible to give Raskreia the true story, but that would indefinitely cause war, a mother will fight for her child until her last breath. On the other hand, this could continue until it would be impossible to hide.

"Rai! Do you hear me I know you don't care but could you please give me some input!" Yoruichi bellowed. She was fuming; Yoruichi was not a person who is ignored. She had to get to her Little Bee before anything could happen to her.

"I have always cared for Raskreia. What is the problem with Shaolin." His voice was impassive and slightly apprehensive covering the underlying layer of concern he felt. She knew well that he had mixed feelings about not telling Soi-Fon as she herself was. Yoruichi glanced; at the impassive Noblesse, he seemed troubled or was it anxiety about what she could possibly say. He was unreadable a blank slate that was always there when most needed.

With a sigh Yoruichi began, "Ken Fon Karvei has defected, I understand that it should be Little Bee who take him out but…" Her eyes fell down, gazing at the city, as if it was reassuring as if it could take her mind off the impending danger she will place her little bee in. Rai exhaled, angled his piercing vermilion eyes at the Shihouin, "It is the birth right of two Nobles of the same upbringing to battle for their eyes if she gets consumed by her power during the battle you must trust that she will be able to suppress it." Yoruichi's worst-case scenario was playing out before her eyes, she was not sure that her little bee could suppress her demons. Soi-Fon was a strong child but if her power consumed her for even a minute, she might cease to be Soi-Fon and become a full Noblesse, like Rai. Her power transcended the bounds given to Shinigami, similar to Arrancar and Viasored. Yoruichi's was faltering, uncertainty was not something tolerated by the Gotei 13 or the Central 46. As she was engrossed in her dubious contemplations, a heartening hand was placed on her shoulder she twisted her head back ward. A slight blush came across her face, it was Rai warmly gazing at her full of determination, "I will be there as well nothing should happen that will devastate Soul Society." A cat -like grin appeared on her face, her eyes narrowed evilly, "You still care don't you." His hand was lifter from her shoulder as he stared at the single moon in the empty sky.

"I will always care, even if Raskreia does not." He said solemnly as he disappeared in one instantaneous flash-step.

* * *

Her nerves were sending false impulses to her limbs, fingers were fidgeting with a pen while, and her legs were tapping random beats. There were no books in Soul Society on how to tell a person to execute their own siblings, and she checked. Yoruichi's hazel eyes were glued to the door, anxiously waiting for her protégé to arrive. Mentally she was unprepared, as the Commander of one of the shadiest organizations in existence she had to do many things that were considered unforgiveable, but never had she had to tell somebody so close to her to assassinate their own sibling. How would she react, would she storm out or would she take it without question and quietly plan her demise? There was no way around it either. Nobody in her squad would be able to take out a Noble, without destroying themselves, if Yoruichi were to go herself it would bring unneeded and prohibited publicity to the case. If someone were to go investigate the demise of Ken Karvei then it would be obvious that the hit was done too cleanly and that would only point to one person. That only left Soi-Fon, she would not have a problem taking him out, well based off his current information, but there was a chance that it was not updated recently as he defected quite some time ago.

Silently entering Yoruichi's office was none other than the girl of the hour, Soi-Fon. She stood straight; her even strides dictated respect and death to deviators, strides even and composed. Yoruichi wished she could capture that moment, because the bomb that she was going to drop on her Little Bee was going to be one that might destroy her.

"Commander!" a loud salute came from Soi-Fon as she dipped her head into a low bow, then in a flash she postured up intently gazing at her dumfounded and completely unprepared commander. Yoruichi, was about to fall out of her chair from the surprise, suddenly she found herself completely unprepared. Fidgeting, with her pen she exhaled, struggling to get the rock out of her throat, "Uh, um, yeah, Soi-Fon I need you to assassinate a traitor for me, his name Ken Fon. He defected approximately 3 months ago he was spotted in the West Rukongai Forest. He is a danger to Soul Society and as the 3rd seat of the 2nd Division you go do it."

In a moment, Yoruichi tried to calculate Soi-Fon's reaction, her body seemed still unwavering, not even the slightest flinch or shrug, but her face seemed to form into a malicious grimace dangerously narrowing her eyes she gritted her teeth. Even Yoruichi was not expecting this, usually if a family member dies or is sentenced to death people brake down their defenses become loose, emotions spill. However, Soi-Fon persevered unfalteringly, undoubtedly ready to cut down anybody regardless of her ties to them. She was brutally efficient but to what extent? Though, on the inside, it was a different story, Ken Fon was her closest sibling that she had ever had he shared her power, her ambitions they had a rivalry even more intense than that of her and Byakuya-bo.

The only thing she said was a forced response that was chocked out, "Yes Commander it will be done." Then with a quick flash-step she disappeared, Yoruichi knew better than to follow her, every person needed a bubble to stay in and hide, solitude was Soi-Fon's.

_2 hours later_

As silently and discreetly as a shadow, Yoruichi trailed her protégé. Soi-Fon stalked through the thick forest of the West Rukongai, scanning her surroundings with her sharingan. Effortlessly she tracked down her brother, setting herself at the optimal angle she settled down on a branch. Yoruichi, landed on the other side of the clearing, clearly observing the unfolding scene. The sunset was the most opportune time to make an assassination. The dimmed setting augmented the shade from the tree, for an assassin it was the golden hour. Soi-Fon merged with the shadow, disappearing from sight, the only indicator that she was still there was her luminous vermillion orbs. Like a hawk, she observed her prey, notice ably her gaze focused eyes narrowed; she was ready. Meanwhile Ken was associating with a cloaked figure, his features and identity well hidden, paying no heed to the second figure Soi-Fon was only concerned with Ken. As the second figure disappeared, with a lightning fast flash-step, Soi-Fon waited for the opportunity to strike. Ken conspicuously relaxed setting up a fire for his small camp; he turned his back to her. Exploiting this opportunity, she vanished her reatsu disappeared as well. Immediately she reappeared behind her brother stabbing him with Suzumebachi's golden stinger. The black houmonka spread across his back, marking her prey. Ken quickly retaliated, flash stepping to the other side of the clearing, malevolently smirking as he released his sharingan, his reatsu spiked to Captain level. Soi-Fon leaped back, still suppressing her reatsu she once again disappeared into the luscious forest. Ken's sharingan spun wildly as he stood defensively, another attack came his way, and this one was more violent than the last aiming straight for his heart. To her dismay, Soi-Fon's hand was grasped before it could pierce his heart. Looking up she saw the smug look of her brother, his once innocent and kind face twisted into a malevolent scowl. Her heart must have jumped into her mouth adrenaline surged through her veins; the daze was cleared in a flash, her sharingan spun wildly. In once concise movement she aimed a kick straight for Ken's ribs, a loud crack was heart, stunned by the pain he let her hand go. She leaped back, staring at her brother, not ready for what she was asked to do, "So this is all you amounted to in the past 3 months."

"So Soi-Fon you seem to have gotten weaker your reatsu is comparable to an infants." He yelled back smirking. With a tsk, she let the reigns of her reatsu go, a crushing pressure accumulated on the clearing, as her eyes began to morph into the mongekyou. Ken's knees slightly buckled as he crouched to cover his weak legs.

"An infant's huh, killing you will be revenge for our brother Kenji." Abruptly two speed clones, appeared behind her, one aimed a sword for her neck the other came up in front of her. Smirking she dodged the strike for her neck twirling behind the clone slicing it with her sword, while using her unoccupied food to kick the other in the face. Dispelling two clones in one speed blur she gracefully landed on her feet unfazed. Another wave of clones charged toward her, she had to think quickly activating her Amaterasu she engulfed them in flames, zipping out of the flame she charged toward her brother. Taking out his blade he guarded himself, unable to take the full force of her reatsu he released his shikai.

"Roar Hayabusa" the blade turned into two daggers with wind circling both of them, blowing Soi-Fon into a tree in a spectacular fashion. Struggling up she, took her stance, exhaling she put the last bit of reatsu into her this technique. A bloody tear slid down her cheeks as she whispered, "Kuro Shunko." Her body was set ablaze; black flames covered her forming incomplete armor around her feet body and arms, her reatsu destroyed everything in a 5-meter radius. A wave of red and black reatsu spread through the field, Ken covered his eyes. Standing his ground at he awakened his mongekyou sharingan, 3 hollow circles connected by a ring. Royal purple reatsu spun around him like a whirlwind, in one concise slice of his dagger a huge wave coursed through the clearing towards Soi-Fon. In one glide she was behind Ken, her speed unmatched she was about to place the second strike on his back as a whirlwind of reatsu defended him, as he jumped back in a fluid backflip his leg was caught in Soi-Fon's black flames. Stumbling he fell backwards, cutting off his burning limb mid-thigh, not being able to stand, he sat up-ward glaring at his sister. Her stinger burned in anticipation, the experience felt so surreal as if it was an out of body experience, she smirked at him. Desperately Ken activated, his susano'o a royal purple demon erected from the ground protecting the caster. A skeletal figure held a shield and a long sword with pitch black eyes. The force of his reatsu, pushed Soi-Fon away to the other side of the field, her Kuro Shunko seemed almost extinguished, gasping she tried to catch her breath. Unable to keep the technique for long her once immense black flames were merely embers. Ken exploited this his ethereal sword morphed from, a swords to a bow and arrow. Her vision blurred slightly, knowing she over used her sharingan, persevering she stood tall gathering the rest of her reatsu. Caught by surprise a large arrow came her way, barely dodging it the arrow grazed her side cutting her ribcage. Gushing blood, light headedness took over; flipping backwards, she danced around the ethereal figures incoming arrows until she gathered enough reatsu. Gaining distance from the susano'o, she formed a red chidori in her hand, the lightening spread through out her body, her hand shot up into the air as she discharged a powerful lightning bolt into the sky. Moments later a lightning panther emerged from the sky, the monster was completely formed out of blood red reatsu. "Kirin" she bellowed, dropping her hand down the lightning beast rammed straight into Ken. In one flash, the whole field went white; the blinding explosion threw Yoruichi off her tree branch, engulfing both Soi-Fon and her brother. In the wake of destruction, was Ken barely alive severely burned and had many lacerations over his body, his chest cavity was almost all exposed, the exposed part revealed a mangled lung and a torn diaphragm. Soi-Fon was passed out on her back, but her eyes were wide, slowly they turned fully black with no color. Yoruichi knew that it wasn't Little Bee anymore, just as she was about to jump down and knock some sense back into Soi-Fon; a hand was laid on her shoulder. Twirling towards the assailant, Yoruichi was wide-eyed it was Rai. "Do not interrupt now this is the part where you have to trust her to get through it." His baritone voice was slightly comforting, with a sigh she turned back to watch Soi-Fon. She was engulfed in incandescent vermillion reatsu that faded to black as she approached her barely breathing brother. Yoruichi watched in fear and awe at the realization that her Little Bee just destroyed almost half of the West Rukongai Forest. As Soi-Fon knelt by her barely breathing brother she gave him the final strike to the neck as she stole his eyes transplanting them into her sockets. Another wave of vermillion reatsu shot out of her as it began to turn back into her usual gold color, and then she collapsed next to her dead brother. Yoruichi was still shocked at what she just witnessed, quickly she and Rai flash-stepped down to the fallen Soi-Fon. She was frantic, hoping that her little bee survived the whole ordeal; she picked up Soi-Fon in her arms relieved that her little bee was still breathing, but all the lacerations on her body and the deep cut on her side was frightening

. Gazing proudly at her cousin, Yoruichi smirked "You sure went through a lot Little Bee."

Rai sighed as he departed silently unnoticed. A hell butterfly flew by landing oh Yoruichi's nose, the small messenger declared, "Captain Shihouin you are to bring your 3rd seat to the 1st Division for the emergency Captains meeting." Hoping that Unohana was at the meeting to take care of Soi-Fon, Yoruichi obeyed.

In one fluid flash step she arrived at the 1st Division meeting area, standing outside were the two unlikely people. One was the 3rd seat of the 6th Division Byakuya and the other was 3rd seat of the 10th Division Toushirou. Both were wide eyed when they glimpsed at the mangled Soi-Fon. Before they could inquire about what had passed Yoruichi darted into the room feeling Soi-Fon's breathing become more shallow and erratic.

Inside the Captains of the Gotei 13 were uneasily awaiting the arrival of the Captain of the 2nd Division and her 3rd seat. They could feel the force of the girls reatsu from here it was something dark enough to be akin to a Vasto Lords. As they were contemplating, the door of the meeting room was swung open to reveal a distressed captain and a barely alive 3rd seat. The whole room was focused on the wrecked shinigami; the amount of blood that was pouring to the floor was staggering, the barely attached shoulder, and bone deep lacerations. Unohana swiftly approached the petite 3rd seat to take her under her wing, applying trauma care she first fixed her deep gash partially closing it, then she worried about her injuries of her torso, which was a torn diaphragm many shallow cuts as well as 1st degree burns. Intently focused on her patient she did not hear the bellows of the Captain-General, who tried to hold the healer back, his attempts were over ridden by one concise command, "She will die if you do not let me focus." Almost instantaneously, the room fell into an uncomfortable silence, scrutinizing each move that the healer made, while pondering what could have happened to the small girl. They could not contemplate how such strong Captain level reatsu could be emitted from a girl that size, but then they recalled that she was a child of a Noble and not just any Noble a pureblood. As Unohana was finishing any emergency care that was required, she went back to her position in the Captains room not disrupting her worried gaze which was attached to Soi-Fon's hurt form. Yamamoto nodded at Unohana as he settled a fierce gaze at the Shihouin, "Captain Shihouin we are gathered here to Asses the events of the past 3 hours. We would like to know what transpired." His voice was formed as a question but it was more like a direct command that would evoke severe punishment if not fulfilled. The whole room intently glowered at the Shihouin; her piercing golden orbs were only focused on the head captain as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well Captain-General, Soi-Fon _maybe_ reached the final level of sharingan and _might _be currently breaking the seal we placed on her in her inner world now, and kind of got consumed by her power." She explained in an innocent tone while her eyes were still challengingly glared at the Captain-General. All the glowers of the room were now directed towards the hurt form lying on the floor.

"Captain-General we could get the mother." Added Shinji out of his place in the room, Kyouraku agreed with him completely nodding "Yeah Yama-jii we need to get her mother involved or this will come back to bite us in the ass. It's not like she is going to nuke Soul Society while her daughter is here." As Kyouraku finished the statement, all the captains perspired slightly, knowing full well that the lord of the Nobles is not one to be taken lightly. Yamamoto's intimidating glower only intensified in an unspoken, "_When hell freezes over."_

"We might lose her the next time she over uses her power but should we ask the assistance of the Nobles in this case." Commented the gentle healer out of her spot.

"What do you suggest we do we should have never sent her mother away regardless of what the we believe the Nobles had done." Spoke out Rose.

The gate was opened, once again capturing the attention of all who stood there, it was a rare sight the Commander of the Kido corps was not widely known his identity is more obscure than that of the Commander of the Stealth Force. Now the Stealth Force is a widely known organization but when Eli Shihouin was the Captain of the Second Division, the Captains and Lieutenants only knew Yoruichi's identity. Tessai walked in to the meeting room silently gazing at the fallen woman in the center of the room the glancing at Yamamoto.

"You asked me to attend Yamamoto, is that girl the reason, I believe that I have made it clear that I will not use forbidden Kido and seal the girls true nature it may become untamed if the seal was ever broken."

Yamamoto nodded, his head with a sigh, " Commander of the Kido Corps any action to endanger Soul Society on the bases of foreign power or Kido falls under the jurisdiction of the Kido Corps."

"And as such maybe dealt with under our discretion." Tessai interjected, an uneasy silence fell over the room, and nobody has ever stood up to Yamamoto single handedly but Yoruichi when she was not part of the Gotei. As Yamamoto and Tessai were having a battle of wills, Soi-Fon began thrashing releasing monstrous vermillion reatsu, along with pained screams of agony. Yoruichi was stupefied not knowing what to do; the Captains were at a standstill no one in the room could handle it.

"I see; Captain-General you should have began with stating the severity of the problem."

Tessai struck the ground with his staff, as he did he uttered a Kido scripture, vibrant blue flames marked the floor below them drawing a seal with 3 commas in the center with a scripture surrounding them. The captains eyes were wide they knew this was a level 90 Seal that could seal one self if done incorrectly. They had to hold on to the staff adding their reatsu to the seal because one person's reatsu would not be enough. The 3 burning comma marks were spreading all over Soi-Fon's body as the mark on the floor began to glow bright red akin to her reatsu. A scripture extended all over her body while the seal mark appeared on her neck burning bright black, Soi-Fon's eyes were shifting color form a luminescent scarlet to a stormy gray, her zanpakuto shot up into the air above her going from ebony double blades to one regular wakizashi her spiritual pressure turned into a warm honey color. As the metamorphosis was completed, her zanpakuto fell to the floor and Tessai retracted his staff from the floor removing the mark from the floor only leaving one on her neck, which soon faded as well.

"This should be enough to seal her Noble half for sometime as long nobody tells her about her past there shouldn't be a problem"

The captains gathered around Soi-Fon, as Unohana took her to the 4th Division.

End of Yoruichi's Flashback

"That was your Noble side going out of control similar to Ichigo's inner hollow going out of control, but your is more dangerous if yours were to consume you like his you would be able to destroy the Soul Society in those black flames. I'm sorry about that Little Bee…" Yoruichi stood there gaging Soi-Fon's reaction she must have known something, she took it like a soldier just like that time."

"I see Lady Yoruichi I do not hold a grudge it was all my fault." Soi-Fon's head dipped down in respect to her mentor. Hearing footsteps approach she did not raise her head, only once she felt her shoulder being gently patted she glanced up at Yoruichi warmly smiling.

"How many times have I told you to just call me Yoruichi you are my cousin are you not. Now to train you we just need to bring your reatsu down to zero around 5 times and that should be sufficient. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

* * *

_Soul Society 3 Days before the Funeral_

Most every Captain managed to recover completely physically, they were simple the body will restore itself to be able to preform as it did before the war. However, mentally those wounds will linger for years maybe for eternity. Even though the Gotei 13 ranks were restored to almost full force, they were crippled mentally all the trust they had once harbored towards each other was now all but gone. The noble houses were in disarray the once powerful Stealth Force was decapitated; their leader held an iron grip on them until she was gone leaving them without a ruling body. This decimated two companies in one blow the Second Division and Executive Militia. It was true that Soi-Fon had not achieved ban-kai when she first became Captain of the Second Division and Commander of the Stealth Force, but to leave two elite organizations in the hands of Lieutenant Omaeda was ridiculous.

Every Captain dealt with loss individually and differently, surprisingly almost every Captain had relatively deep ties with Soi-Fon and expressed it in different ways.

_Division 1_

It was not easy for Captain-General to deal with the loss of his hand, but he was too stubborn to ask for the help of the human girl Orihime Inoue, even though Unohana had given him some _friendly_ advice. Therefore, in light of his misfortunes he decided to take his fury out on 3 destructive idiots. In the 1st Division barracks Yamamoto was sitting behind his grand oak desk glowering at 3 morons. They did not just disrespect him, they disrespected the haori, and the worst thing is that they do not realize what they did wrong.

Suspect #1: Kuchiki Byakuya, - the bastard nonchalantly threw his haori away on top of the fallen Espada. Apparently that's his thing when he defeats a powerful opponent like his Lieutenant. But words in his defense were that he "lost it". Even though I am old I am not senile.

Suspect #2: Kyouraku Shunsui, - the drunkard lost it and decided to replace his pristine, crisp, fresh white haori with a damn pink robe. A pink robe with flowers on it, if he was a woman and not part of the people who represent the elite of Soul Society I wouldn't care, but it's a military force. There goes the intimidation factor of the 8th Division.

Suspect #3: Kenpachi Zaraki, - the animal just gave it away to the Espada who hates soul reapers just because the battle was good. Apparently, the battle was better than any of his division sissies could offer him, what an animal. I swear I should order a leash.

The old mans fingers rested on his zanpakuto hilt, waiting for the slightest reason to blow them up with Ryujinjaka. These are the moments he would wish that he had access to Soi-Fon's Jakuho Raikoben. However, for some reason his temper was surprisingly in check it might have been because his Lieutenant gave him Unohana's extra special calming tea before they arrived. Nevertheless, something about their impassive serene faces rubbed him the wrong way. It was when Kenpachi began whistling the tune to Yachiru's knew favorite song "I know something that gets on everybody's nerves", something snapped.

"You damn idiots!" he bellowed as he shot out of his chair, slamming his hands against the grand oak desk.

"What do you have to say for yourselves? You youngsters lost your haori for the exception of one of you idiots who gave it away!" With every word he felt his carotid artery pulsate harder and faster along with the superficial temporal artery his ocular artery began to sporadically pump blood into his eyes causing the capillaries to visibly redden on the sclera. Releasing some reatsu his voice resonated through the room blowing through their hair. The 3 were still lost in their own thoughts, not paying any mind to the Captain-General who was about to blow up. Kenpachi just rolled his eyes and sighed looking at the streets through the large window of the Captain General's office. A unnerving realization came to Yamamoto, he was being ignored completely some captains nodded absentmindedly out of respect but those 3 just stared at a point in the room, Genriyusai Shingekuni Yamamoto will not be ignored.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THE HAORI IS MEANT FOR!" he bellowed releasing even more reatsu, this usually evokes a fight or flight response in normal shinigami but not those 3 they could at least look his direction. However, idiot #2 stood up to him, after having pondered the question for a few moments, "To stand out like a target." He answered in full sincerity. Yamamoto's eyelid twitched irregularly in exasperation. To make it better idiot #2 took a stance, "It is a useful decoy for those incessant fan-girls." He genuinely suggested. Yamamoto gritted his teeth, noticeably tensing up. Finally, idiot #3 answered, "Somethin' cheap to destroy." After that something in Yamamoto snapped, the only thing holding him back from attending 3 more Captains funerals in the near future was Unohana's extra special soothing tea.

"You imbeciles get out of my SIGHT AND YOU BETTER SHOW UP TO THE CAPTAINS MEETING LATER!" The 3 idiots zipped out of the office in an instantaneous flash-step.

_Division 10 Captain_

Sitting in the chair of the white hospital room, he was restless, he was falling apart, but dare not show it. It was his fault, he did this to her, and there was nobody there. Momo was in a coma, with little to no prospects of waking up, his best friend is dead lying on the table on the floor below. He thought that he had a world, a world worth fighting Aizen for, but it was all gone in one slash of a sword. He was alone the smell of penicillin once so comforting; it was the confirmation that you were safe in a hospital surrounded by your friends, knowing that they are all safe that they came back. Soi would have marched up to him and hit him in the solar plexus out of annoyance if she saw him like this. An amusing thought brought a broken smirk to his face. Never did he show it he liked Soi-Fon how independent she was, always there when the hard part came down. When everybody was recovering form the Ryoka Invasion she was there, sounding formal in the hospital room apologizing as the Commander of the Stealth Force that she did not see Aizen's betrayal plans before. It was the day he began seeing her differently, the gaze exposed the woman she truly was. That is why he loved her.

"Momo I'm sorry I promised that I wouldn't be alone but I think that I might go back on that promise. She was like a sister." A vanquished apology left his lips; he was browbeaten reaching for Momo's hand he held it tightly wishing she could hear him, feel that he was still there. So engrossed in his contemplations he did not notice the quiet creak of the door as it opened, only noticing once a gently hand touched his shoulder.

" My, Captain Hitsugaya I would have never thought that you had befriended the late Captain Soi-Fon." Came the voice of the gentle healer, the mother of the Gotei. Turning his head back, he looked into her disheveled blue orbs.

"I also was surprised that you were a close acquaintance of the late Captain." He countered.

"It was a hundred or so years back, when Yoruichi departed Soi-Fon was not in the best condition. We have been friends ever since, I came to see her as a daughter of sorts. I was very close with her mother." Unohana explained gently.

There was nobody else to open up to, and he was too tired and wrecked to keep his already overflowing emotions bottled up, "It is common knowledge that Captain Soi-Fon, Kuchiki, Ichimaru and I were appointed roughly the same time. But I can't quite explain it our friendship came as a drunken stupor of sorts. My grandmother had just died while Yoruichi had just left and she was berated by Noble families." He could not or would not hold Unohana's gaze he just focused in on Momo trying to get his fallen friend out of his head. Unohana knew better than to question further she simply changed the subject, "I came to tell you that there is a Captains meeting shortly would you like to accompany me." She asked not wanting to leave the man alone; even though he is a captain he is still a man and people do not function well when their world is tearing apart slowly and painfully. He simply nodded as they flash-stepped out of the room.

_6__th__ Division Captain_

After having his ass handed to him by the Captain-General Byakuya came to visit Hisana's grave it was prophylactic for him almost. Even though it didn't help much his wife was the source of his coldness now. Usually the loss of a colleague would not affect him this way, when his mentor Yoruichi left he was not this disconsolate. Staring at the grave of his past lover he felt nothing empty, but as he thought about Soi-Fon's demise a pit formed in his stomach that continuously ached. The more he remembered the worse it got, as the Captain-General was yelling at him he could only think about the fact that he will never see the malevolent, sarcastic, sadistic, Commander of the Stealth Force that happened to be a close acquaintance. A perplexing realization came to mind no woman has ever stayed in his life long enough for him to get acquainted with them. His love Hisana was too busy chasing after a shadow to pay much mind to him, his mentor even though she came back was only his mentor for a short while before deserting, then Rukia she was about to be publically executed before his very eyes, but she is too timid to approach him. However, Soi-Fon she was his sparring partner and a close acquaintance as a Captain with the same morals as him, but she was always so enigmatic almost unreadable. Realizing that he was feeling something for one of the coldest women to ever set foot in Soul Society, his mind almost went blank, focusing on the tombstone of his late wife all he could think about is that Soi-Fon will be in the ground as well his heart sank. Never had Kuchiki Byakuya felt something so profound towards a woman, sure he loved Hisana but she was always so distant, he wasn't sure that she was the same woman that he fell in love with. A long forgotten memory flashed back

"Cat monster what are doing here? And, wait, why are you alone where is Soi-Fon?" Byakuya bellowed in annoyance, pointing his wooden practice sword at the Shihouin. While Yoruichi, only smiled, he was abruptly tackled by a black blur. Looking up it was a masked figure holding her fist in between his eyes. Wide eyed he stared at the figure on top of him, not allowing himself to show any weakness as the future head of the Kuchiki clan he grimaced, glowering into the vibrant vermillion eyes that captivated him. The figure used its unoccupied hand to quickly flick off the mask revealing a stunning girl with the angriest scowl he had ever seen. Her evenly cut ebony locks, framed her face with two braids hanging off her shoulders, he was stunned a slight blush colored his pale skin. Sweeping the assassin to her back he was about to land a punch to the face, but she used Jiu-jitsu putting him in the guard while quickly putting him in the triangle chocking him with his own hand. "S-Soi-F-Fon your killing the poor kid." Bellowed Yoruichi trying to get them not to massacre each other, she would rather not fill out extra paper work on why the heir to the Kuchiki died. Agilely escaping the choke he mounted Soi-Fon putting her in an arm bar, not settling she reversed the mount almost landing a deadly elbow to his face, until Yoruichi interfered. "Damn it you two how many times do I have to do this." She chided the couple, trying to pry them away from each other, before they literally kill each other. "You know if you are so enthusiastic about meeting each other then I could set you up in a private room with a sound proof barrier." At once the two stopped their grappling and shot up to standing positions, glowering at the Captain in unison they bellowed, "Are you crazy!" Not noticing vibrant blushes settling on their faces.

_Years later the day Soi-Fon's powers were sealed_

This was his first emergency meeting, as a third seat he was never invited to attend any, but this time something was changed. His grandfather had never looked at him so solemnly, as if somebody that he knew closely died. Trailing his Captain Genrei Kuchiki Byakuya was anxious to hear the cause of a Captains meeting so late and so unexpected. Would it be due to those monstrous reatsu fluctuations that were felt through out Soul Society, but they seemed so familiar. Never had he seen his Captain rush to a meeting before, he swallowed dryly apprehension was building up as they approached the Captain's Meeting room of the 1st Division. As a 3rd seat he was not allowed to go inside the Captain's meeting room, but to his reprieve he was not alone the 3rd seat of the 10th Division was there as well. Bidding farewell to his grandfather her approached Hitsugaya, the silver haired prodigy seemed distressed some how. Masking his disarrayed feeling, Byakuya impassively greeted his fellow officer dancing around his main focus. But he was caught off guard by the direct question, " Do you know where 3rd seat of the 2nd Division is she is usually here with her Captain by this time?" Toushirou's teal eyes did not hide any curiosity he harbored for why the two of the fastest and most punctual people in Soul Society were not present. His stomach took a pitfall as he realized that nobody knew anything about her disappearance that warrants investigation, but that is the jurisdiction of the Stealth Force that is under direct command of the Second Division. Reinstating his stoic façade back on his face he cordially replied, "I have no idea…" before he could finish his sentence, they could feel a dark reatsu approach them at lightning speed. They swiftly turned to face the source but Byakuya's heart must have leaped into his mouth at the sight. It was a frantic Yoruichi covered in scarlet blood, eyes wide not caring about anything else. In her arms was her 3rd seat wrecked, beaten, bleeding profusely, with many deep lacerations an arm that was barely attached to her shoulder. Byakuya held back from rushing to her side, just staring at her the two the feeling of dread grew unstoppably more intense with each passing moment that he laid his eyes upon them. He could not understand why he would feel so defensive about a girl, a bodyguard nonetheless; something felt off it was as if he cared. But he couldn't stop the aching feeling of worry and apprehension taking over his body as he saw the mangled body of his childhood friend.

End of Flash Back

The gnawing feeling he had know reminded him so much of back then. It felt as if his chest refused to breathe, he would never show such weakness to anybody, he had never felt so weak before. Envisaging the cause of this foreign feeling he did not notice a fellow Captain approach him from behind. Only when the stench of alcohol, reached his nose did he realize that Kyouraku was approaching him, "Yes, Captain Kyouraku how may I help you." Byakuya's, voice monotone not giving anything away, especially anything about his recent contemplations. The older Captain just smirked taking his hat off before the grave. "So you are thinking about her too huh." He commented nonchalantly as if to nobody in particular.

"Captain Kyouraku I do not wish to speak about it. Especially not about the recent event." Byakuya answered concisely trying to maneuver out of the conversation without giving anything away.

"Byakuya you don't have to talk about it at least you paid your respects. You know for the coldest Captain she had a lot of friends." The older captain glanced up at the stormy sky, smirking. Byakuya nodded in agreement, even for the coldest Captain she managed to leave behind a legacy.

"We have a meeting to attend to Captain Kyouraku" Byakuya added swiftly flash-stepping away to the first Division with Kyouraku in toe.

Sitting in his grand armchair Yamamoto awaited the Captains to begin the meeting. The first to arrive were the Viasored quickly taking their positions surely hoping for a speedy ending to the meeting. Next to arrive were Toushirou and Unohana, behind them were Ukitake, Byakuya, and Kyouraku. Komamura arrived swiftly as well along with Kenpachi. Kurotsuchi also came to the meeting just recently arriving back from Hueco Mundo. Even though the Gotei was almost at full force it all seemed off. As if the final piece of the puzzle was missing gone never to be replaced. Even thought the Lieutenant was there to fill the void, everybody in the room knew full well he was not close to enough to fill the legacy that Soi-Fon imparted. Taking note of the awkward glanced being shot Omaeda's way Yamamoto swiftly stood up ceremonially tapping his cane to begin the meeting.

"First I would like to address the loss of a fellow Captain. As the Gotei 13 we are not here to mourn those who are lost to us we are here to protect our home from evil. I also would like to address the possibility of a replacement. Neither the Shihouin nor the Fon have found suitable candidates and have once again entrusted me with the task. Captain Soi-Fon has left a candidate as her replacement but that Corps Commander has passed a while ago and she never recommended another. I would like to hear your recommendations."

He hastily glanced around the room, but to no avail he either received no response or a shake of the head. Fearing this would happen the worst-case scenario is playing out before his eyes, there truly was no Shinigami as fast as Soi-Fon in the Gotei 13 or the Stealth Force. With a grievous sigh he began, "I see as reluctant as I am about this there is the option to reinstate Shihouin Yoruichi, or promote Lieutenant Omaeda." The burly lieutenant almost fainted, the image of his late Captain haunting him in his sleep almost made him piss himself. Then he heard snorts from almost all the Captains and badly masked laughs. Kenpachi and Shinji almost chocked on their own spit, from the laughing fit. Then the cool and collected Byakuya spoke up, even though it was a realization he had come to terms with it was still painful to speak of it, "Even if the Captain of the Second Division has passed, should we not look for more suitable candidates such as Kurosaki Ichigo. In all likely hood Shihouin will not want to re assume the position she so desperately escaped from." The whole room acknowledged his comment, but then who, who will lead the shadiest and most discreet organization. Who will be the backbone of Soul Society in these times of rebuilding?

Then Kyouraku broke the small silence with a choke of a snort, but gathered himself enough to be able to articulate his comment, "Yama-jii you aren't serious. Omaeda will never survive the Shihouin Commander-in-Chief exam, even Soi-Fon barely survived and she has two hit death ability. Plus the opponents that he will face were hand picked by a captain that does not tolerate anything second rate, those guards will be a challenge even for a Captain like myself." He went from goofy joking to deadly serious in about one sentence; this shocked the occupants of the room, every Captain was familiar with the exam on some level. Yamamoto cleared his throat, " Captain Kyouraku, the exam consists of single handedly defeating 40 of the Shihouin elite guard handpicked by the previous Supreme Commander. So in terms of that you are correct. I will contact Shihouin Yoruichi after the 1 week mourning period is over." Glancing over the crowd he knew they did not want to be here as much as he did so he asked the final customary question, "Does anybody have anything else to address?"

To everybody's surprise it was Unohana who raised her hand patiently waiting to disclose her argument.

"Yes Captain Unohana." Yamamoto acknowledged as the healer walked to the center of the room capturing every ones attention. The healers serene face, focused intent on proving her position to the rest of the Captains without fail.

"I have done the autopsy on the late Captain Soi-Fon this morning and have found a few things amiss. Something similar to Aizen's fake body that he used to fool us during the Ryoka Invasion." She held a short pause gaging everyone's reaction to the news, allowing herself to take this time to bask in the short one glory, but this also brought another side which means that Soi-Fon deserted. The silence was unbearable the tension in the room inexorably intensified to the point that the air was chocking, the surprised and angry glowers of the Gotei 13 were all pointed towards the healer awaiting the juicy details.

"Elaborate" thundered the Captain-General in blatant derision. He was a man with an ego and with a black and white world with no shades of gray, he was a man with a memory and in his book doppelgängers are a bad omen. Byakuya was invested in the conversation but once again a gnawing feeling occupied his thoughts, he was the picture of emotional and mental health but he could not figure out why was there and incessant pit in his stomach. Was it hope? Why did he care if she lived or died? He sighed at the memory that was surfacing.

* * *

I hope you like the story but i don't get why nobody is reviewing when at least 100 people read the story daily. Please review it's pretty important in this chapter i began giving you choices in who to vote for. Either Toshirou and Soi-Fon or Byakuya and Soi-Fon it's not possible to post the next chapter without it.


	4. 4 Revelations

I do not claim to own anything

* * *

6 Degrees of Separation

Chapter 4

Revelations

It was a dreadful morning, he was alone in his large manor, and Rukia was in the world of the living doing patrolling the town even thought she was now a Lieutenant. Once loneliness was a common occurrence that did not bother him, now that he had a sister and friends it felt empty. He was yet to pay his respects to the fallen Captain his noble pride did not allow him not to attend. Approaching the bustling hospital, he was mesmerized by the constant motion, and lively hood of the large building. There was so much commotion partly because Zaraki decided that he needed to train the new recruits…again. Slipping through the crowd he focused on finding the Captain of the 4th Division, he felt anxiety intensify as he approached the serene figure with three other Captains surrounding her. Kyouraku, Ukitake and Hitsugaya were all standing next to healer awaiting him to arrive. Reaching his destination, he greeted the other Captains respectfully, focusing on Unohana's every word, as if she was telling him that something happened to Rukia. The healer's gentle features sharpened as if she was about to drop a bomb on them. Everybody knew when Retsu Unohana's expression changed it means that it's game over. Each moment she prolonged, his heart beat erratically; he knew that nothing happened to Rukia, three captains would not come to greet her. Not Captain Hitsugaya, the only common link that they all shared was the departure of the late Captain.

"I have called you here today to inform you that you may pay your respects to the late Captain today. But I would like to warn you when I finished examining the body, there were some things amiss." The three Captains were intrigued now; they set their gazes on Unohana, awaiting every last detail. Byakuya wore his stoic mask proudly, not daring to show any emotion, but when Unohana informed him his mind raced. Glancing at the prodigal Captain of the 10th Division, he could see the bloodshot teal eyes glaring at the healer. As an expert observer he could see, how Hitsugaya acted differently around Momo as well as the late Captain. Hitsugaya opened his mouth about to ask the daunting question, but was interrupted, "Not now Captain Hitsugaya somewhere more private." Interjected Unohana, artificially smiling, at them, at that exact moment all bets were off, he needed to know what Unohana was so desperately covering from the ears of the public. Kyouraku and Ukitake exchanged puzzled glances, as him and Toushirou followed her. He was completely engrossed; it was unlike the aloof Kuchiki that he portrays to the eyes of the public. Heading through the maze like corridors of the 4th Division, they reached the stairs at the end of the hallway, as Unohana breezed through the double doors He felt a cold gust, of wind there was only one place in a hospital which required cool almost freezing temperatures. Advancing through the stairs of the dreaded towards the dreaded room, he felt a long forgotten pain resurface. He remembered how much it burned to see Hisana lying on the steel table. Reaching his destination, Unohana blew through another set of double doors, chilling the atmosphere even more; there was a single hallway with many doors. Most were occupied with lesser-unseated shinigami, but as they passed Unohana led them to the final room in the corridor, the door that held the object of his thoughts. He swallowed dryly not being able to intake the crisp cold air that came from the room. Walking into the white tiled room there were many cabinets, but in the center, there was a steel table where there is a body, Soi-Fon's body. He glanced as Ukitake and Kyouraku went in first, the latter took his hat off in respect as he stood next to the table lowering his gaze at the lifeless body. As he went in his gaze was glued to the unmoving figure, how her skin turned almost blue, once pink lips turned white, powerful reatsu gone. Toushirou went in last closing the door tightly behind them, his teal eyes never met Soi-Fon's blank gray orbs, her body may be beaten and cold but it never removed from her natural beauty. Ukitake soon turned his mint green orbs away as well, then a sad scowl came by his face, Kyouraku just gazed out the small window that the morgue had, basking in the warm rays of the sun. Byakuya kept gazing at her lifeless body, he was stunned never did he think that she would be a casualty, but reality set in. Studying each and every wound he noted that Suzumebachi was nowhere to be found, when a shinigami dies their blade is broken and next to their owner until the body disappears and turns to reishi along with the body in a week or so. He couldn't help but imagine how she reminded him of his late wife, but even when Hisana died, he was not so greatly affected at this moment it was unbearable for him to stand in the room. "_I shouldn't care she is not Hisana, she is just a colleague" _he thought direly. The healer stood on the other side of the table gazing through them with sharp Cerulean eyes.

"There were some inconsistencies, first her blade was nowhere to be found as if it disappeared, when the shinigami dies regardless their blade always appears near them and is broken, Suzumebachi is nowhere to be found. There is still residual reatsu in the body, Soi-Fon as well as Aizen's and surprisingly Urahara Kisuke's. The body's composition does not resemble that of a shinigami but that of Aizen's fake body. And there is this." Swiftly she took a note out of the pocket of her haori; steadily she placed it on the steel table allowing each Captain to read it:

_If you are reading this now that means that, I didn't make it. I don't know who will find this but I apologize Lady Yoruichi for not being able to make it to your next birthday. Toushirou, I apologize for not being there at the end of the war, I hope that everything works out in favor of Soul Society. Unohana looks like that was the last time that I will be there for tea. I hope that you do find a suitable replacement for me in the Stealth Force as well as 2__nd__ Division, Not Omaeda. Kuchiki, looks like we won't be able to spar again and Kenpachi looks like our duel will be canceled. Captain-General Yamamoto I thank you for the position of Captain of Squad 2. _

_ Soi-Fon Captain of the 2__nd__ Division and Supreme Commander of the Stealth Force. _

The whole room stood silent, nobody knew how to react. Byakuya was wide eyed to hear such heartfelt words from the coldest woman of Soul Society, was earth shattering. The pit in his stomach deepened, so many questions coursed through his head they were hard to articulate. Gazing down Kyouraku laid his hat in Soi-Fon's hands saying his final goodbye to a fellow captain. Staring at the note, he couldn't believe that she anticipated her own death.

"What does this mean? Why wasn't Kurotsuchi called?" Ukitake questioned gently not disturbing the superficial comfort that lingered from the final words of the late Captain. Unohana scowled at her old friend, who did he think she was.

"Captain Ukitake do you think that I have not done that already? The results proved to be inconclusive." There were so many questions but no answers, where would she go even if she did survive. Aizen was gone Hueco Mundo would not be so kind to anymore shinigami after the Winter War. She would have been found in the human world. Byakuya clenched his fists there were too many questions but no answers; the note itself was a contradiction. If she were to die in battle would she really write a note? Maybe it was a hint from somebody who knows where she was but only vague unjustified hunches there was no solid proof. The feeling of being lost in a dark hall with only a single dim candle, focusing back on the conversation he was slightly taken aback by Hitsugaya's proposition, "We need to report this to Captain-General, he might sanction a search party." The childlike hope that glinted in the Captains eyes. Kyouraku lifted his gray eyes from Soi-Fon glancing at Toushirou with a smirk, "Yama-jii will brush it off nobody wants another Aizen."

"There is no point in arguing over a dead body. It is not likely that anybody else but Soi-Fon would write a note such as this." Interrupted the Kuchiki noble, vanquishing any glimmer of hope that Unohana may have ignited. As the tense silence settled in the room, the door creaked open revealing Yamamoto himself with the Shihouin behind.

End of Flash Back

Yamamoto was a man of power he was also a practical man of principle. He does not go on wild goose chases without proper reason. There were too many things to deal with currently than scatter his forces to find a needle in a haystack.

"Captain Kurotsuchi as head of the Research and Development Institute what were your conclusions on this matter." Captain-General asked impatiently, wanting to find the underlying cause of this as fast as possible. Stepping next to Unohana, he glowered at the Captain-General sneering with a crude smile twisting his face into an ugly grimace.

"Captain-General my conclusion was simple since it was noted that Captain Soi-Fon was cut down by Aizen in a spectacular fashion while he was using the Hogyouku, starting with that given, I deduced that it was a reaction of the Hogyouku with the body. The analysis showed that the constitution of the body was changed, but that is not impossible that something similar could happen." Slightly relieved Yamamoto exhaled, setting his gaze on each and every Captain encouraging them to pay attention to his words, because he will not repeat himself. " As of this moment I as Captain-General of the Gotei 13 close this case. Captain Soi-Fon has died and we as the first line of defense can not linger in the past for we will not be able to see the future, nor can we venture to far into the future for we will miss the present. Is there anything else?" Then Rose spoke up, "But Captain-General only the Commander of the Stealth Force and Central 46 have the jurisdiction to sanction and close cases as they see fit. But the Captain-General has the right to punish and command the Captains and Gotei as he sees fit."

"Captain Otoribashi, I know this but we do not currently have a Commander of the Stealth Force. The Shihouin and Fon have chosen me as the current proxy. Meeting Dismissed!" He bellowed leaving no room for argument.

* * *

Present

Gripping her teacup, she didn't calculate the force, shattering it. Glaring at her bleeding hand, she froze stupefied by the events that had transpired in Soul Society. Losing herself to her thoughts she didn't notice the staggering amount of blood gushing out of her hand. _"He just discarded me like a playing card." _The statement rung through her head, continuously until she felt something pressing on her hand, glancing up she found Yoruichi and Unohana standing over her pressing a bandage on the wound. The other members of the tea party were relieved that the only thing she did was shatter a glass. Toushirou exhaled in blatant relief while Byakuya kept calmly sipping his tea not daring to ask any questions. "Damn, and I thought it would be worse." Shinji mumbled as he sipped his tea, the rest of the attending Captains were too dumbfounded to ask any questions frankly shell shocked. As Unohana bandaged Soi-Fon's palm she couldn't help but notice that the cup didn't just shatter it exploded as if she was leaking reatsu. Intrigued, the healer began preforming a kido to test on the state of her reatsu. It was not a well-known kido nobody suspected anything as Unohana's eyes slightly widened when the Kido began turning cobalt blue, signifying that Soi-Fon's reatsu is on level with Kurosaki. As not to attract attention she switched the kido to a regular healing spell mending the laceration in seconds. As soon as the wound was healed Soi-Fon bolted out of her chair, bowing shallowly "I apologize I have to attend a meeting." Before anyone could argue she disappeared with unparalleled speed. The whole room went quiet, "Little Bee where are you going?" Yoruichi yelled after her then sighed as Unohana gripped her arm. "She needs some time alone." The gentle healer chided. The 4th Division was once a place of comfort, until it was disturbed by an unbearable tension in one room. One unanimous thought went through the heads of the Captains in that room _"Oh shit."_ Toushirou began to stand up to chase after her but knew better than to make a scene, "That went well." He added bitingly, occasionally glancing out the window. "We should have investigated the world of the living." Ukitake reminisced coldly glaring at his teacup; Shunsui put a hand on his friends shoulder reassuringly. Abruptly a hell butterfly flew in playing a melody of bells as it fluttered through the room broadcasting a message, "Decision about the reinstatement of Captain Soi-Fon, attendance mandatory."

Determined to clear her head Soi-Fon weaved through the streets of Soul Society, hoping that motion would distract her from the new revelations. Like a child used playing in the adult field, only acknowledged when she was needed to fill and empty spot useless other wise. The importance she had once boasted gone in a measly few hours. Aimlessly dashing she found herself on the roof of her own Division. The lies the vague explanations the responsibilities crushed her like a boulder. Clawing her way to the top fighting, maneuvering, lying, and killing, all for what a place that never even wanted her. Just another vague hunch, another wild pursuit of truth, was there even a truth to begin from. Fight first ask questions later was what she did for the past 9 days, and on her deathbed, now she is back and everything is wrong. Bits and pieces crumbs falling to her just running in circles, constant circles. Incessant questions piling up with no answers in sight, a sharp burst of reatsu left her body, turning her eyes into the sharingan. No someone wanted her to be a martyr someone wanted to damn her in the eyes of the Gotei, or did someone know about her heritage other than the old Captains and needed her to re-unlock it. She needed answers there was someone pulling the strings but for what? This went bigger than her; the first one she needs to interrogate is the old man himself, there is no way she will interrogate Yamamoto by any traditional means. She needed to prove her point to the whole of the Gotei 13 elite sending a threat down the grapevine, and there is only one way to do that.

Taking a leap of faith, she soared off the tall building rooftop. Letting herself linger in the freedom of flight, only focused on the flutter of her haori and hair in the high wind. Preparing herself for what she was about to do, sharpening her senses discarding any lapses. In one fluid step she disappeared mid-fall, appearing before the double doors of the meeting room she exhaled honing her reatsu. In one exhale she let her reatsu loose, luminescent vermillion surrounded her turning her eyes into the first stage sharingan instantaneously. Seeing nobody beside her, she did what she dreamed of doing 100 years ago. Swinging her foot in one push kick, she propelled the 1st Division door out of its hinges in one loud crash the large double doors toppled. Causing dust to surround her like a thick fog, the air not breathable she advanced through. Discreetly she flashed through the Division, her speed caused her to appear like a gust of wind untraceable by anybody bellow Lieutenant level. Reaching the grand double doors of the Captain's meeting room, she smirked crookedly, charging another burst of reatsu; in one tap, she blew the next set doors out of her way.

The elite of the Gotei 13 stood at attention, recently gathered by the Captain-General for the weekly meeting. The ancient man noticed that some of the Captains stood restless, seemingly anxious about something. Brushing it off knowing it was most likely not pertaining to him. He rose from his armchair glancing over towards the empty spot of the Captain of the 2nd Division, relieved that she did not receive the hell butterfly about the meeting. Lacing his fingers over the wooden cane he was about to begin the meeting, until everyone's attention was captured by an incoming, wave of reatsu, then another beaming towards the room. The high officials of the Gotei 13 instinctively gripped the hilt of their swords, taking powerful defensive stances. In a split second the pressure tripled, crushing the Lieutenants with the sheer force and sharpness of the energy. Kyouraku quietly chuckled murmuring "Guess who?"

As the incoming pressure darted towards them, the lieutenants stood in front of the door guarding their Captains. They were blown away as the grand wooden doors tore out of their hinges, zooming towards the gathered Lieutenants. As the proximity of the assailant increased the intensity of the reatsu multiplied inexorably. Sensing the immediate danger the Captains flash stepped to intercept the culprit, defending the Captain-General, ready to defend the Captain-General and the Lieutenants, gripping their zanpakuto tightly enough for their knuckles to turn bone white. Dust enveloped the figure making it unrecognizable, disguising the assailant until the person began advancing with each menacing step the reatsu grew deadlier. Yamamoto unlaced his fingers from the top of his wooden cane transforming it into the seethed Ryujinjaka, stunned by the audacity of the shinigami for jumping into the Lions Den. The silhouette swiftly moved through the cover of the dust, and rubble, revealing a woman around 5'4 with bright incandescent vermillion eyes. The vermillion eyes had an intricate spinning pattern of a bent windmill with blades bent at a 90 degree angle interlocking, surrounded by another ring of hollow 3 hollow circles. To everybody's dismay it was an enraged Soi-Fon. Kenpachi laughed maniacally, barely restraining himself from blindly charging at her. As Omaeda regained his consciousness from being propelled into a wooden wall he gazed at his Captain threateningly approaching the others who were defending the Captain-General, he almost peed himself from the new level of staggering intimidation that his Captain achieved. Settling her gaze at each captain long enough to let them know she was not kidding, she then glowered at Yamamoto, twisting her face into a crude grimace. While Captain-General did not falter, each passing moment he observed the spinning pattern of her mongekyou sharingan her felt his resolve falter slightly. In one sharp movement she drew her blades, not in untraceable, slow enough to boast he knew ebony double blades. The ebony metal glimmered a vermillion red similar to her reatsu, as it captured the dim light of the meeting room.

Gripping her swords in reverse grip so that the blunt edge of the blade was running along her forearm. With another smooth threatening step she whispered, "Kuro Shunko."

Her right eyes dilated, a bloody tear ran down the right eye as her body ignited a black flame enveloped her slender form coursing a powerful reatsu through the room, it was triple the power of her regular shunko. The black flames were almost armor like, enveloping her limbs and torso. Widening her stance, she leaped, in a sonic boom all that was left where she stood were spider web cracks. Suddenly reappearing ahead of Yamamoto, he glared at her mesmerizing eyes bellowing, "What is the meaning of this Captain Soi-Fon?"

Her frown only deepened into an ominous grimace, her eyes spun wildly, "Captain-General, that is my question. What is the meaning of your past actions? Did you bother even sending a scouting party when Unohana brought you evidence that my body may be fake? Then what about my memories? My family?" the intensity of the roar caused the room to rumble her black flames intensified. Gazing into her eyes he finally saw a glimpse of the girl under the mask of the flames, the broken girl holding herself upright by glue and tape. Before he could reply she charged at him clumsily, her judgment obviously clouded by the overpowering reatsu and emotions. An inch away from his throat, Kenpachi and Shinji intercepted her, the latter with his hollow mask. Pushing on she added reatsu to her momentum the flames caught on to their haori burning it to ashes, Kenpachi gritted his teeth as another malevolent smirk appeared on his face, noting his blade being pushed back Shinji loosened the grip on his sword slightly but enough for Soi-Fon to notice. Seizing this opportunity Soi-Fon landed a punch with her unarmed hand on his hollow mask burning it almost away with her Amaterasu. Kenpachi ripped off his eye patch releasing even more reatsu matching Soi-Fon's but as he glared into her captivating spinning windmill pattern he faltered, she arched her arm slicing his sword in half as she kicked him away. Giving her an opening to tackle the Captain-General, but using up all her momentum she weakly tackled his to the while pushing off him landing on her feet. With the Captain-General on the floor the rest of the Captains began taking things into their own hands. Toushirou stood right before Yamamoto facing Soi-Fon he took the basic kendo position. Releasing his sword making an ice dragon blitz Soi-Fon. But in one mighty punch she destroyed the ice dragon figure, then Byakuya attacked her with a million blade shards. Evading them in a way similar to Ichigo, she reached his safe-zone in no time flat. Shoving him into Toushirou, toppling them. Fluidly she jumped back feeling the rushing high of her spiritual pressure she felt untouchable, fast, powerful. Until she came towards Unohana, she redirected her self back towards, the Captain-General but was stopped by Unohana. The gentle healer approached her cautiously, trying not to set the girl off. Jumping back she began gathering more reatsu, but was reaching her limit, a yell form Ukitake thwarted her. "Soi-Fon wait you are committing treason!" The green-eyed man stepped up taking out his sword. The narrowed her glower, preventing him from coming any closer, she snorted, "As the Commander of the Stealth Force it is under my jurisdiction to convict and investigate under suspicion, proof only makes things stick." Swiftly advancing towards the Captain General she felt she was reaching her limits, her neck began to burn, suppressing a pained groan she returned her sharingan to stage one as her shunko turned into a whirlwind. "This man got my father killed and sent my mother away. I only found their names out a week ago!" a she chocked out. Gripping her neck she slouched slightly feeling her anger burn straight through her. The rooms inhabitants were shocked at the revelation, some did not believe her words, but then they never seen the Captain of the Second Division Unohana approached the girl slowly, until she reached her hand out getting past the shunko.

"I apologize Soi-Fon, Yoruichi must have told you about what happened. You were consumed by your power. If we didn't do anything then you would have lost the future you have now. The shinigami part of you was being destroyed by your Noble half, if that were to happen again you would go into a blind rage destroying everything like Kurosaki Ichigo."

Her anger once so overpowering, burning through her being the only thing she thought about. Now it was gone as suddenly as it had arrived. She proved her point, in wasting any more energy. Little did she now she was running on borrowed power. She faltered her speech slurred vision blurred, she stammered incoherently as another flood of pain surged through her neck. Knees buckling, her torso followed shortly as her head was meeting the ground she was caught by the gentle embrace of the healer of the 4th Division.

The Gotei gathered around the two, Yamamoto walked over towering over the sitting healer. Byakuya and Toushirou knelt next to them, her face so serene almost at peace. Then Kenpachi approached after gathering the two halves of his blade.

"Is that why Yoruichi Shihouin brought her to the Captains Meeting that day." Byakuya confirmed, as Unohana nodded. Omaeda began pushing his way through the crowd but Isane intercepted him before he caused too much commotion. Unohana glanced at Soi-Fon's once peaceful expression she couldn't help but notice how she resembled her mother Raskreia.

"Seems to be reatsu surge, it should pass soon enough but she might not be able to stand. For a few hours depending on how severe it is." The healer explained, noting the Kuchiki's worried expression. A light bulb went ignited in Unohana's head being the evil matchmaker as well as the mother of the Gotei 13 she made a startling proposition, "Captain Kuchiki could you assist me. I require that you hold Captain Soi-Fon but be sure to keep her head elevated I need to examine the full extent of her reatsu surge."

Complying with the command thinly veiled by the questioning format, carefully reaching his arms to support the petite Captain, gently he held her elevating her head slightly. Careful not to let her head fall to low; the rest of the Gotei 13 were shell shocked while the SWA members were all blushing wildly. But quickly ceased when Kenpachi approached the nonchalantly asking, "Will she be able to fight." Quickly silenced by 100 death glares he rolled his eyes. Glancing down at her serene figure, Byakuya couldn't help but notice how beautifully her hair fell on her face, slightly longer and well cut, he couldn't help but think how much prettier she was when she didn't scowl menacingly. Unohana was busy running a kaido over Soi-Fon when she passed over her neck, the petite captain began to thrash violently gripping the lower of her neck near the collar bone. "Unohana what is happening?" Toushirou added kneeling next to Soi-Fon. Assertively she applied a powerful healing kido to help relieve the neck pain, slowly Soi-Fon settled once again. Blinking, vigorously she opened her eyes noticing curious gazes pointed at her she looked around sighing looking up she saw Byakuya's face too close to hers. Groggily pushing herself up she thanked him, "Thanks Kuchiki I think I can stand now." Putting her weight on her legs, they buckled under her causing her to topple back into his arms. She, the leader of the "ninja" division the stealthiest and most accurate shinigami in Soul Society toppled down. Cursing under her breath she turned to the looming figure of the Captain-General, " Captain-General you never answered my questions." She asked raspy.

"In time Captain." Before Soi-Fon could argue Unohana interjected. "Captain Kuchiki seeing as the effects of the Reatsu Surge have not worn off do you mind taking her to the 4th Division, I do not recommend flash-stepping she might regurgitate." She veiled another command with her sweet voice and kind smile, but it left no room for argument.

Once again complying with the command he whisked Soi-Fon away, too weak to fight it she drifted away to sleep, while turning beet red. Unnoticeably smirking Byakuya followed the healer who took a slow pace, to the 4th Division.

In the meeting room the Gotei 13 were still standing there paralyzed, even Yachiru was wide eyed, Hiyori stepped up as the temporary Vice-Captain of the 5th Division up to Shinji, handing him her paycheck. " Yeah hell froze over and you ain't a baldy." She declared, to the whole room while receiving nods and frightened glances. Nobody expected the Ice King and Queen of Soul Society to get close, and to see them in such a romantic position.

"Lieutenant of the Second Division this is the most opportune time to inform Shihouin Yoruichi if the status of her protégé. As for the rest you are dismissed." He ordered he needed some rest after today's events.

Like a flash of lightning Omaeda made his way to the Second Division barracks, after which he sensed the Shihouin's spiritual pressure. The trail led him to his Captains throne room. The menace was eating his chips while sitting in the pillow chair. Rushing towards the cat woman he stumbled tipping over. Picking himself up he broadcasted, "I have the news from the Captains Meeting." His beady eyes filled with excitement and the sight of a huge profit.

Yoruichi turned to him flashing a dangerous grin, "Yeah, I felt it all the way here." Omaeda resisted the urge to laugh, but then his Captain's eyes flashed in his head, "Not that Lady Yoruichi the fact that as we speak Captain Kuchiki is carrying my Captain to the 4th Division bridal style."

Yoruichi heard many things through out her very long existence, but never something this drastic. Her head was a mixing bowl of emotions reactions, but her face was a blank slate. Then Omaeda nodded, "That is how everybody looked." Grinning it was time for her to play matchmaker. She disappeared heading to the 10th Division to consult with a buxom beauty.

The stoic Captain of the 6th Division did many things that he would consider unbecoming of a noble of his stature. But he was a man who did what was needed when it was asked. Keeping his gaze forward at all times, he occasionally glanced down to check on the exhausted and partially unconscious woman in his arms. As he glanced down he was relieved that his childhood friend was still in one piece there alive. He once needed to have someone there when Hisana had first became ill, then when she had died, then assistance to find Rukia. Carrying the petite Captain was not in the least bit straining but pleasurable in a way, lost in the aimless contemplations he noticeably smirked. The momentary lapse made her seem almost human, beautiful. Piecing his stoic mask back into position he gazed straight forward, while endeavoring to refocus his attention.

Slipping in and out of consciousness, her thoughts became slurred melting overlapping, creating a mess, as she tried to wrap the events of the past hour around her head. One moment emitting enough reatsu to destroy the Soukyoku the next being carried by a man, to the 4th Division in broad daylight. Flawed logic failed contemplations, how foolish of her making a statement to the Captain-General only publicized her problems to the Gotei 13. But in one sense she once again proved that she was not one to be trifled with, she sent a message, just not sure which one will stick. Slightly comforted by the warmth of the man carrying her she uncoiled her tightly wound muscles, failing to comprehend her actions, her body seemed to act upon its own accord. Loosing to the pulling feeling of her heavy eyelids she drifted off once again. Gladly she was already at the hospital as her mind went blank.

Feeling Soi-Fon suddenly become limp he glanced down her features began to tense. Hastily he shook her receiving no response he was about to call for the healer but, she must have noticed as he was being rushed to the nearest vacant hospital room. Rushing through the seemingly endless hallway, he held her tightly not wanting to let her go again. He vowed never to open himself up again, but he had become close to her when he was young then distant, but still he was wishing she wouldn't die. Racing after Unohana, they came upon an empty room laying her swiftly on the empty white bed he stepped back, leaving space for the healer. The incessant tug on his stomach intensified, as he watched her slip away, _"What is this?"_ He protested as his eyes failed to register the unfolding scene. Unohana was applying a vibrant kido seeming almost hopeless; a seal appeared on Soi-Fon's neck, black scripture began spreading covering her neck. The petite Captain began thrashing violently her luminescent red eyes gaped at the ceiling. Unohana was taken aback, she stepped back appearing lost, and then vermillion reatsu began pouring out of Soi-Fon, as she lay immobile on the bed. Stepping up, Byakuya took in the sudden turn of events_, _not sure how to react. As abruptly as it exploded the incandescent reatsu began to subside, as the scripture retracted. Shooting up into an upright position, Soi-Fon gaped at the startled Captains. Grabbing her chest gasping for air, whooping violently. Unohana rushed towards her patient, instantly summoning a warm yellow kido into her palms. Gently applying it to Soi-Fon's back and chest her breaths became steady and even, regaining some control of her body she laid down slowly. With a sigh she rubbed her temples obviously, suffering from a pounding headache ringing through her ears. "Unohana what happened?" The healer looked down at her patient, smiling kindly not giving anything away, "How are you feeling any relief?" obviously avoiding the subject completely, but Soi-Fon's judgment was hazed by a loud ring in her ears. "No my head feels like it is about to explode." She complained unlike her usual unbending will and threshold for pain. Shuffling through her pockets Unohana took out a vibrant pink pill. Handing it to the disheveled captain, Soi-Fon scrutinized the pill glancing up at the healer for further explanation, obviously not trusting any medication since Kurotsuchi came in power as the head of the Research and Development Institute. Shooting an apprehensive glare to Unohana thinly masking it with an inquisitive gesture.

"Do not worry Soi-Fon it is a basic pill that should help you even though you are a Noble it is totally harmless." The 4th Division Captain reassured. Inhaling the pill in one gulp the headache began to subside as well as the burning sensation in her neck. Relieved she began pulling herself off the bed swinging her feet over the edge as if nothing happened. Incredulous Unohana stepped back keeping her warm, mask in check as she observed her. Thoroughly veiling her overwhelming fatigue she gazed around the room, checking her vision for any sudden blurs. Glancing at Byakuya there was something wrong; his impassive armor was kinked, narrowing her scrutinizing gaze she noted the way he carried himself was scarce of the pretension and blatant arrogance, it was solemn and prudent. Noting a biting cough she broke her gaze from the figure standing in the corner, twisting her sore neck towards the healer, Unohana began explaining, "Seems as you can move it would be best for you to be accompanied to your Division. It is a possibility that you may lose consciousness again. Captain Kuchiki since you are here would you assist me in this?" His unreadable gaze fell upon the healer as if questioning why him? With a curt nod he turned on his heel, as he was about to exit the room, "I will await outside while you finish." Carefully opening the door, as he exited the silent, room Soi-Fon's gaze trailed behind him, stunned by the response.

"Soi-Fon this sharingan, it takes its toll on the body as does everything to an extent. But you have not trained your body enough to be able to stand the power that your reatsu now produces. From this day onward I recommend that you train vigorously and refrain from activating those eyes, I will supervise the training along with Shihouin Yoruichi." In all seriousness, the healer did omit her usual tenderness proving her point, no longer thinly veiling her direct commands. Soi-Fon exhaled rising from her bed, " Is this necessary? But for the sake of clarity about earlier, I am not begrudging you, you did what was best at the time for the child of your friend" Not allowing herself to make eye contact with the slightly stricken face of Unohana. Quickly exiting the premise of the room she slammed the door behind her. Basking in the moments of silence a smile crept on the features of the healer as she went to take in the final rays of the sun ending the eventful day. Glancing behind her she chuckled lightly, "Yoruichi has anyone told you that it is not polite to spy on others?" chiding the figure behind her playfully. Defeated she exited the shadow smiling evilly at the healer, "Well looks like someone is playing match maker. If I didn't know better I would think that someone is trying to set up the Ice King and Queen." Innocently pointing out Unohana's now blatant attempt.

"I wouldn't know anything about that," her sarcastic reply only ignited a heated laugh from the Shihouin. Quickly exiting Unohana departed from the room leaving Yoruichi, to sigh and depart as well.

Finally Soi-Fon exited the treatment room, after what seemed like an eternity to the Kuchiki noble. Soi-Fon glanced at him coldly, warning him not to approach taking a step forward, she exhaled once again position her piercing gaze, "Captain Kuchiki, I think I am capable of walking I don't need an escort." Posture hostilely straight hands crossed behind her back. All shinigami knew the hierarchy of power in the Gotei 13: first it is the Captain-General, then Captain Unohana then it was by rank and credibility. Everybody even the rest of the Captains tended to follow the commands of the benevolent Captain of the 4th Division, the consequences of deviating from that unspoken rule of subordination resulted in a restricted right of free speech. Leveling his gaze to her icy glower putting forth his determination he replied, "Captain Soi-Fon in my experience obeying Unohana's orders is best."

Feeling her blood begin to boil, she spoke through her teeth, "Captain do you think me as weak? That I require assistance to walk?" Unsheathing the incognito venom, she rebutted. As a steadfast captain with an unwavering guise he replied concisely leaving no room for argument, "I insist" The hardheaded impractical almost tenacious reply amused the petite Captain. Turning on her heel she exited the Division hurriedly, with him closely following. Exiting the Division she halted momentarily, momentarily indulging in the reds, purples, and yellows blending together in a symphony. In this very moment something came into perspective, she would have lost it all in a second. In that one moment almost a century before against her brother, continuing her steady stride tuning out of her surroundings. How stupid, that she allowed herself to be escorted, by a man nonetheless. Byakuya broke the silence, "Captain Soi-Fon I was interested in your reasoning behind almost murdering the Captain-General." The blunt question scarce of any tantalizing underlay, unusual of a noble of his stature slightly caught her off guard. Smirking she glanced at his unmoving mask, "Well Kuchiki as the Commander of a very clandestine organization you learn to prove your point and send messages to the correct audience." She wanted for whoever was pulling the strings to know that she was back, ready and willing to confront what ever was being planned. Not noticing the close proximity they were in they smirked at the biting joke that was uttered. Until they noticed the poorly hidden reatsu of Rangiku Matsumoto on the roof then another slightly shorter figure of a woman with a long ponytail. The pair swiftly distanced themselves, noticing the Second Division in front of them they separated only nodding in acknowledgement.

Lounging on the roof of the tall Japanese style house, were two women casually stalking to unknowing Captains. Intently observing on one side was the Shihouin princess, while on the other was the buxom beauty of the 10th Division. Focusing to the best of her ability the blond sighed slightly defeated. "Yoruichi it doesn't look like what you described there was a moment at the most." She whined to the dark skinned, woman beside her. While the Shihouin was stretching a grin to either side of her ears, "No a moment was all they needed. It ended only because we were found out." Rangiku's expression suddenly brightened into her usual bright smile, "Goodnight Yoruichi! I have a date with Hisagi in a few."

Sluggishly approaching her throne room, which led a back door to her quarters she witnessed what seemed to be the apocalypse. It was her burly slothful lieutenant Omaeda doing paperwork, and doing so in a staggering pace. After a very, very long day the last thing she needed was delusions and lifelike hallucinations. The grand and beautiful throne room of the Commander of the Stealth force was a large room with a zabuton in the center on a very low stage like structure, before it on either side were 12 additional pillow seats for her elite guard. But in the very corner was the place behind shoji walls that was the area to do paperwork. Flooding with nostalgic feelings she reminisced her elite guard and Corps Commanders standing at attention before her in respectful bows and shows of respect veiling the vague disdain. The large windows on the walls, the yellow carped in the middle bisecting the room, leading to her throne like pillow seat behind an intricate mural with the Stealth Force insignia. The crisp air lightly scented with the blood sweat and emotions vented in this very room in her almost 160 years of rule. Then the unsightly figure of her lieutenant's silhouette etched into paper walls in the corner of the room. Caught off guard in her reminiscing the bright past she had led as the Commander of the Stealth force. Her burly Lieutenant skyrocketed out of his seat causing the ground to tremor in his wake, skidding out of the cover of the paper-like wall he bowed deeply saluting his Captain, with a glitter of a tear in his eye "Captain!" he bellowed happily, not bothering with any form of restraint or professionalism. Throwing himself to her feet, but instantaneously getting his face crushed into the cherry parquet, "B-but Captain." His bottom lip flapped as Soi-Fon's foot viciously crushes him further into the floor.

"Omaeda I expect all the paperwork is up to date." She prolonged malevolently making her point known. Cracking her knuckles, she peered down at the prone figure of her lieutenant. While being brutally crushed into the floor he couldn't help but smile under the stream of blood over flowing into his mouth. "Yes Captain." He mumbled, bending over slightly she noticed a crooked smile plastered on the idiots face. Irritating her even further she refrained from the temping maneuver of her foot to snap his neck. Gazing up it was noticeable the luminescent gleam in her eyes and vicious predator like scowl on her face, he remembered why the woman had instilled the fear of God in him. A shiver pulsated through his back, felling him quivering under her steel foot he attempted to defend himself any way possible, without giving her a reason to permanently remove him.

"Uh, ah, sorry C-Captain I-I didn't" it was too late now he did it this time.

"Did I do something to amuse you Lieutenant?" A low hiss escaped her lips covered by a false sweetness. Removing her foot from the temple of his face she glared at him, as he whimpered. "N-no C-captain." Stammering in vague hope of unlikely forgiveness. Her fatigued body disallowed her to do her usual therapeutic beating of her Lieutenant simply and reluctantly she removed her foot. The fat lieutenant rolled over into a bowing position. "C-captain I'm sorry, I was useless as the Lieutenant I was incompetent." He admitted awaiting the next form of torture the sadistic woman could envision. Soi-Fon glared down at the ape below her feet, she was stunted feeling slightly delusional. Omaeda did many things that came back to bite her in the ass, that almost destroyed himself as a lieutenant and the 12th Division. But never had she heard the man sincerely apologize for anything before she reprimanded him for it…thoroughly. This was as surprising as the time when the SWA held their annual mandatory questionnaire for the Captains, and it was made known that Kenpachi's favorite color was pink. Thoughts spiraled through her head about how to handle the foreign situation, "_Kill, murder, torture, yell…hell…froze over.'_ Being at a loss of words she took a strenuous moment to gather her thoughts in order out of their seemingly now constant disarray.

"As the Captain of the 2nd Division and Supreme Commander of the Stealth Force I knew the risks and that there was the possibility that I would not come back. But as the Commander of the Patrol Corps you should have been able to deal and handle my loss and be able to fulfill all the duties that came with the job, your weakness is inexcusable and wretched. You should have been able to compensate whether or not I came back from the war…Get out!" her solemn tone took a sudden turn for rage, as her pounding headache intensified in her incompetent Lieutenants presence. A glimmer of determination flashed in his eyes, but was suppressed by her icy guise. Hastily he scrambled out of her office, leaving behind a gust of air.

Staggering to her throne zabuton, she sat down in it once again gazing at the spacious empty throne room; she exhaled "Finally, everything is back to normal."

* * *

I know i promised more noblesse but the story that i have drafted seems vague and calls for more information later. So i have decided to go in-depth into her struggle with the conspiracy that she has unveiled. I hope that i will get more than 2 reviews, since nobody decided to request anything the story will be Bykuya and Soi-Fon and Toshirou as her sibling in a way, like her theoretically friendly relationship with Kukaku.


	5. 5 Moments

i don't claim to own anything

* * *

6 Degrees of Separation

Chapter 5

A Moment

_A single moment, where was it out of her grasp just in reach, but so far. Darkness, slowly her vision came into focus, "Where am I?" a raspy whisper left her lips as it echoed through the still field around her. The blood red sunset loomed over the tranquil field, covered with bodies, some she didn't know the faces blank emotionless but piercing her with each blank orbs. Standing in the wake of destruction she gawped over the field, with each moment her heartbeat grew louder, pounding incessantly. Her feet firmly planted in the ground were almost immobile; upheaving her feet with each heavy step came a surge of pain spiking through her body. Stifling a pained yell she staggered to the first row of bodies, her eyes widened dropping to her knees buckling under her own weight. Her steady heartbeat now erratic, gazing at the blank faces of the ones prone on the ground, her diaphragm refused to expand feeling herself break down piece by piece. Each one tearing off deliberately extending the agony of her crumbling psyche, a lone tear fell of her cheek. Seeping out of her bloodshot eyes was a bloody tear, flowing down on the face of her mentor. Shuddering, from the lack of air, her body gave up any restraint she once held so dear. Her gaze fell upon the faces of the prone figures, first was Toushirou his perfect silver hair stained with black, luminescent teal eyes scarce of their color, emotion, focused on something beyond, firmly gripping his sword his unarmed hand extended as if reaching out to her. Beside him her mentor Yoruichi on her back with a hole in her chest cleanly piercing the woman wide enough of for, oh god her hand. Once iridescent gold orbs joyous lively, now empty hazed by emptiness, as if a pit was dug through them she felt like jumping straight into the darkness that she caused. Failure that is what she was nothing more nothing less, dipping her head, she found another group of bodies, heaving herself towards them it was Byakuya the strong Kuchiki prone immobile his face contorted with fear, his mouth wide, her hand instantaneously grabbed her mouth attempting to cover the shock and grief, beside him the figure that took care of her took in the broken and derelict Bee. She tensed at the sight of Unohana unmoving lying with her sword unsheathed almost cut in half at the side, reaching for the healers bloody hand, her porcelain skin cold, unjust to the radiating warmth that she spread. Behind her two figures lying side by side only recognizable by their faces, it was…her parents. Her father was in his 2__nd__ Division haori, his body too mangled stained with oxidizing blood, his face at peace, silver eyes set gazing to hers as if there was still a glimmer of life, an ember in the cold ashes. Stumbling towards him, she whispered "Father, Mother, I…" Voice cracked under the pressure suddenly crushing her chest was she crying bursts of her voice wailing through the empty battlefield. As her broken scarlet orbs set upon the prone figure of her mother, her commandeering face impassive her vermillion orbs piercing her own, not allowing herself to gaze upon them anymore she gave up. Her muscles stunted immobile refusing to contract; as a figure came behind her it was…Eli. Face twisted into a crude grimace, amused by what had transpired, unable to lunge at it she staggered to her feet. Bleeding from her eyes, sniffling, her diaphragm sporadically contracting, feeling her nervous breakdown detonate, as she stood upright, before the bodies._

_ "Queen proud of yourself you managed to free yourself nothing tying you down you shattered everything you ever owned cherished because you weren't strong enough, weren't competent enough to tame me, because you thought Unohana's help with your training was unimportant, because you reject the one man you…" The ethereal figure contemplated aloud, strumming on the remainder of Soi-Fon's nerves. _

_ "Shut up!" she thundered at Eli narrowing her incandescent vermillion orbs, unleashing the full edge of her rage. The broken scream echoed through the trees, feeling the emptiness she blinked seeing no one, already on the ground she felt a cherry blossom petal in her hand as she drifted away blissfully._

Shooting up in cold sweat panting she gripped her chest examining her hands, seeing no blood and that she was in the comfort of her king size futon. Scanning her surroundings of her large master bedroom, scrutinizing each piece of furniture the large dresser and mirror the sword stand on the other side of the room, minute nightstand beside her, seeing everything in place she exhaled. "Damn dream it's same one every day." Sliding out of her futon, she unveiled the window; overlooking Soul Society the early summer in the ancient city was mesmerizing. The cobalt blue sky sprinkled with nimbus clouds, suspended over the city. The nostalgic alleyways and paths that she walked daily, the few days had flew by before her very eyes settling back into the routine. In light of her recent _revelations_ she had to make changes, as minute as they may be, they are changes. Her hair once a hindrance cut short and out of the way, was now skillfully trimmed framing her face with beautiful bangs hanging just over her eyebrows intensifying her vermillion eyes. Minor distractions to get off her real problems, nothing had changed the past was an enigma the uncertain future crashing down on her only finding solace in the present. Fixing her gaze on the clock, now she was going to be late to the only thing she did not want to miss.

Soi-Fon stared at herself in the mirror, gazing at her uniform how fitting it is to have it back, the heavy haori that completed the authoritarian outfit along with the bright yellow obi and the sword sheath hanging from her back like a backpack. Steeling her gaze preparing herself for speaking before the band of assassins she leads. They need to know after all. Striding out of her quarters with head held high, she was back and here to stay. Advancing through the seemingly endless hallway she was about to address 500 or more seasoned veterans as well as new recruits yet to learn respect and discipline that she expects everybody in the 2nd Division to exhibit. Breezing through the final door she was on the podium standing before her Division, the one she has led under her cold fist for almost a century and a half. Scrutinizing gazes drilled into her as the crowd fell silent before their despot, Soi-Fon cleared her throat restraining the urge to display her prowess before the new most likely chauvinistic recruits. In once precise maneuver she unsheathed her sealed ebony swords, captivating every soldier, as she untraceably stabbed them into the ground causing them to vibrate from the speed and force of the impact. The swords shone an incandescent vermillion similar to her eyes as they hit the early summer sun. Gazing at the recruits judging each and every solder, the new more dinky recruits automatically stood, out from the more seasoned officers, especially the corps commanders who are forced to wear a vest similar to the haori but cut short up to their waist and it had the Stealth Force insignia on the back. Each Commander nodded in acknowledgement Lin the Commander of the Detention Unit the tall dark skinned blue eyed woman nodded to her with a smirk, out of all the Corps Commanders Lin was the one she had known longest, she resembles Kukaku in a way. On the other side of the assembly room was Taylan the Commander of the Executive Correctional Unit the somewhat tall man with dark hair cut similarly to Hitsugaya, and deep stormy gray eyes glanced at her also nodding in approval, next to him Omaeda with a broken nose devouring his potato chips, disgusting. Lastly in the back the Commander of the Inner Court Troop Rin, strutting in his jumpsuit type uniform and maroon kimono, his flash-step is one of the fastest in the Soul Society. Nodding at their acknowledgement she began her speech steeling her gaze into her signature scowl, "I am you Commander and Captain, it does not matter by what means you have joined this organization through the Gotei or the Stealth Force we now operate as one root. Our contracts may vary as well as well as our purpose, but I am your Captain and expect your full subordination whilst we are working. I expect every person here to uphold the laws of Soul Society above all else; if you deviate I will cut you down where you stand." Letting her gaze linger targeting each and every solder in the room, letting them know she has no qualms about making good on her proclamation. Visible chills went through the new recruits, subtly smirking she continued, "Whatever you do outside of here is none of my business, quite frankly if it does not affect your performance I do not want to hear about it. It doesn't matter what happened in those two weeks that I was absent, all that matters that I am back in command of the Division, I do not tolerate any use less gossip. I expect the Corps Commanders have received the list of new recruits who will be assigned to their Corps, deal with it accordingly. That is all, welcome to the 2nd Division and Stealth Force, I will see you again if you have survived your 5th mission." Proud of her newly gained fear and respect from the recruits, she swiftly snatched her swords sheathing them in one lightning fast flash-step she disappeared to her next appointment.

Past week her list of possible suspects was growing copiously, all of the older Captains that are still alive were all possible suspects, they might have all had a hand in it, but then how would her father the Captain of the 2nd Division be so oblivious, once again inconclusive. "If you know the enemy and know yourself, your victory will not stand in doubt; if you know Heaven and know Earth, you may make your victory complete."(Sun Tzu, Art of War) For now she will need to familiarize herself once again with the man who was most likely in charge of all the history and data about the Nobles, the man who had the deepest ties with the Research facility at the time, and the one most suspicious of the hollowifcation process at the time. In one flux she was gone, arriving at the grand entrance of the Research and Development Institute she sighed seeing no way around the fateful encounter. Eyeing the large columns of the forebodingly empty courtyard she pushed through the wooden doors. Entering the dim corridor the rancid stench of decomposing flesh overtook her senses, no poison that she had ever encountered was this noxious, but it explains why there is no soul within a mile of the Division. Stalking through the dim cavernous hallway she followed the vile reatsu leading to the lit room in the spacious hall. Passing by open rooms, she glimpsed what seemed do be hollows and other _experiments _in a stasis like condition, floating in a pale green solution, the further she advanced the more abominable the _experiments_ became. Finally reaching the destination, she entered a well lit white laboratory, full of chemical compounds in glass beakers and containers, black tables enveloped in various charts, detailed reports and various other papers, the floor was pristine so was the room itself disregarding the clutter of discarded papers. In the center of the organized madness, was the freak-show Captain of the 12th Division preforming an experiment on another 'thing' the whole room was painted a cobalt blue originating from the glimmer from the metal table in the center of the room, the sound of electric tools humming at an earsplitting pitch. His golden mane like head piece hung off his head extending to the middle of his back covering his 12th Division symbol on his haori, nimble painted fingers tinkering with his 'thing' experiment. Gingerly approaching the psychopath, she closed in the distance slightly leaving enough space for her to counter any unexpected circumstance. Before she could open her mouth the mad scientist turning his crude leer towards her, interrupted, " Commander, what brings you to the unlikeliest of places?" he sneered slightly stroking his gilded beard, narrowing his scrutinizing glower. Tensing almost visibly, she waylaid toward him, slowly confidently as if approaching a rabid dog, steeling her knifelike incandescent scarlet eyes piercing his inquisitive goldenrod eyes.

"What everybody seeks, information; I require the documents pertaining to any information on the Nobles." Her commandeering tone left no room for argument, in most cases intimidating enough to squash any questions they may have. But in rare cases like Kurotsuchi it only ignited an interest, his malevolent grin only widened, " There would be a more extensive library on _nobles_ in the Kuchiki archives." He sneered obviously choosing to choose the wrong connotation of the word Noble. Preventing her anger from blowing up in his face, he obviously wanted to witness the sharingan in action knowing she did not control it enough to not let emotions activate it. Taking another intimidating gait, she approached the mad-hatter narrowing her scarlet eyes killing any stray emotions that may have been disheveled, "No, Kurotsuchi not those nobles, I mean the Noblesse." His lecherous grin, subsided gently lowering the earsplitting electric devices, completely directing his attention towards her, blocking his experiment strategically with his body. His eyes narrowed dangerously his face stiffened, "Oh Commander, if you are planning to arrest me I do not wish to go back to the Maggots Nest, you'd best execute me."

Soi-Fon remained expressionless while on the inside was stunted, why would a genius like Kurotsuchi with an IQ above all in Soul Society, so blatantly admit to something. Or was it another vague test of mental capacity, the damn mad scientist. Was he referring to the first time she had asked him to assist her in _research_, was he still testing her competency, she failed his test miserably before being blinded by her only goal to exonerate her mentor. Smirking malevolently she best, "appear weak when strong, and strong when weak" practicing the ways of warfare since a child she could easily maneuver even those like Kurotsuchi into a field best suited for herself.

"Then you best be quite useful in my research Kurotsuchi, I assume you renovated your ever-changing Division, since the last time I have visited, you will direct me towards the restricted documents section." She commanded feeling herself outmatching the savant in his only area of expertise. As beamed proudly, she was startled to hear a raspy laugh whooping out of his lungs. Her dubious contemplation was correct he was testing her veiling his extensive knowledge with a mask of aloofness and ignorance.

"Commander, after your _message_ the other week you seem to believe that I am the prime suspect for the conspiracy of your parents; then why not just execute me? I believe your hands are twitching to spill my blood. But that is misguided." He contemplated aloud once again twiddling with his testing tubes, each held a volatile substance colored in brilliant vibrant dye. His obvious sarcasm unhidden under the harsh deliberation.

"I am not privy to that knowledge. It is none of your concern of who is suspected or not. While my hand is itching to spill your blood, but I require a definite answer are you able to assist me in my research?" her gaze focused on each move, her sociologic knowledge kicking in, he was quite readable obviously not the least bit worried about the outcome of the conversation, he seems almost enjoying it. Leave it to the twelfth division to drive her up a wall.

"I do not care for politics, it is your area of operations. Nevertheless, I agree to help you in this endeavor. But I am doing this for my own interest, this might go trace back to Aizen, which means information on the Espada project." He sneered pouring a vibrant green liquid into a vile of cobalt blue, turning it in to an acidic yellow. His gaze widening, she cleared her throat." His incessant outward contemplations were quite irksome she sighed, "Lead me to the archives before I exercise my right to execute suspicious characters without trial." She thundered, clearly annoyed. Her glower steeled focusing on the preoccupied scientist.

"But Commander you have made it perfectly clear that you need me for your research." He sneered pointing his superiority in her face, she only snickered.

"Oh but Kurotsuchi we would not want to bring up all the unsanctioned experiments that are neatly recorded and could be brought to evidence to the Captain-General, which would once and for all relieve the Soul Society from the insidious Research and Development Institute." Her biting remark unveiled one of her limited trump cards she had over the Captain. Slowly twirling his head to wards her he fixed his curious goldenrod orbs on her, sighing.

"Now Commander I hope that would stay between us, as I help you in your _research." _The painted man glanced at the beaming Commander as they departed the main research laboratory.

She entered the eerie dimly lit hallway of the desolate Division, most likely restricted only to Kurotsuchi, his lieutenant/daughter, and his lackey Akon. The deeper she delved into the lower levels of the Division, a fog came over from mixing the freezing temperatures of the basement archive and the warmth of the early summer. Kurotsuchi opened the door, leading to another dim staircase she glowered at the scientist nonverbally forcing him to go down first, there was no way that she was turning her back to that lecherous snake.

"Ladies first." Impersonating a polite gentleman he opened the door extending his arm directing her to go forward, Soi-Fon stood unmoving matching his polite gaze with an icy grimace.

"If you don't want to go down those stairs with your face I suggest you go first."

Sighting he went down first descending into the ancient staircase, creaking and shacking with every step they took, for all the high tech and innovative parts that the 12th Division boasted, they have many section original construction. Adjusting to the scarce light, Soi-Fon began to see more clearly in the almost complete darkness. The seemingly endless stairs reached their end leading to another door; Kurotsuchi swung it open, unveiling a large archive filled with touch screen, books millions of shelves full of information. As they paced further into the room, it seemed to have come to life illuminating by sensing their spiritual pressure. The millions off story high bookstands illuminated with a blue glow, revealing millions of thin tablets stacked on shelves. She was mesmerized never seeing anything of the sort even though the 2nd Division had the full funding of the Omaeda family they were not nearly as technologically advanced as the 12th Division. Instinctually following Kurotsuchi, he led her directly in the middle of the 13th row, pressing a button calling an artificial soul,

"Get me all the information you could find about the Nobles anything historically significant to the Soul Society." He ordered the faceless artificial soul faceless drone. The blank, humanoid scaled the shelf reaching the top in merely seconds, then leaping back to the ground the clay figure stood straight before them, taking in the tablets into it's chest reading them like a computer. Then a projection came from its mouth with no picture just sound, "The Nobles, a race of Soul Reapers that have existed since before regular shinigami. Skills far superior, power monstrous above that of a Captain, there are two casts the purebloods and the mixed bloods, recently the development of hybrids, a mix of regular shinigami and Nobles. System similar to that of Soul Society primarily a military force, the leaders of the pureblood families are the leaders of the Nobles all bowing down to the lord, the lord seems to be the most powerful pureblood noble. Current lord not yet revealed, past lords name not found. Over 200 years ago they have separated from Soul Society to live on Earth in another domain called Lukedonia, resolving to help humans as beings with power. Not long after the remaining Nobles were accused of treason due to the first sightings of the hollowifcation, at the time only the Nobles had knowledge of such technology. At that time, souls were disappearing at a low rate especially after the massacre of the Loyard clan shortly before all pointed to a Noble culprit. They had fully separated from the Soul Society 8 years after the majority resided in Lukedonia. Information retrieval complete." Finishing the report the faceless figure vanished into the depths of the cavernous archive. The report was quite vague; almost too little, this could not be all that Kurotsuchi has in his almost infinite storage of highly censored knowledge. Exhaling she steeled her glower over to the mad scientist beside her, "Kurotsuchi if this is it then it is true that the Soul Society has no need for the Research and Development Institute." She threatened impassively gaging the mad mans reaction. His face tensed golden rod eyes fixed on her steel ones his face not twisted in the crude grin, "Captain Soi-Fon this is all that I have in the history of the Nobles that is coherent to Soul Society, their case was highly censored and only in the Central 46 archives that are sealed to the public regardless if they are the Captain-General. If you would excuse me I need to get back to my experiment, Commander Soi-Fon." He almost spat as he swiftly turned back to ascend the staircase.

Next thing she knew she was at the last place she wanted to be, damn dream. The Kuchiki Manor the place, which holds the oldest and well-kept history, files and case reports. She knew as much as she hated it, this was the manor in which she had the deepest ties. The nostalgic cherry blossoms hovering in the air around her like rose snow. Grand doors warn any stray onlookers to turn the other way; this is the place where she trained with the hotheaded heir of the Kuchiki house. Even though she would never admit it out loud she enjoyed her training sessions there. Then the once welcoming and comforting atmosphere froze chilled by the loss of Hisana, the level headed sociable man, became a shell a frozen mask. It was not a lie that she was pre occupied with other things; the sudden and unsettling departure of her mentor was a little more than mentally crippling. Solely out of duty she blew past the doors, of the grand entrance etched with the Kuchiki symbol. Entering the beautiful gardens of the Kuchiki manor she was not stopped by the guards, who were incidentally part of her division. But greeted by a band of servants greeting her not as Captain but as 'Shihouin-sama' it was still a mystery how his servants caught wind of the recent development but it surely was not the way she is used to being referred to as. Trying her best to avoid the crowd without having to use any poison, or uncanny methods, she simply shrugged decisively approaching the entrance of the main house. Before she could knock on the door it was swung open by none other than Byakuya.

"Hello Captain Soi-Fon what brings you here." He greeted the annoyed woman before, him. She kept impassive despite the slightly outrageous request that she has.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki, I came because I require your assistance on research, more importantly access to the Kuchiki archives." She stated blatantly, with a man like this it is always best to be straight forward, unlike his illusive self. Even though manipulation would be the first choice of anybody in need of information similarly to how she had handled Kurotsuchi, but some men have a one-track mind, in her opinion.

His eyebrow visibly jumped into an arched position, his interests piqued by the sudden and unexpected request, it was unusual for anybody to request the Kuchiki's for information except in times of crisis. His nobility and standing is somewhat hinged on the censored information harbored in that library.

"Captain Soi-Fon the information in the Kuchiki library is not something to be taken lightly and spread around to the public, so I as what are you planning on doing with it."

Steeling her gaze, she folded her arms before her chest, not expecting to tell him anything. But she needed access to that archive any means necessary, she will not leave another conspiracy unsolved, it might surely destroy her. Putting every effort not to dishevel her tranquility.

"I require any information you may have on Nobles, particularly from 200 years ago and after. The causes are my own as Commander of the Stealth Force I am only asking this as courtesy not necessity." Her icy rebut chilled the pleasant conversation, she did have the authority to see and travel to any archives necessary to complete an investigation, but never had she needed to exercise that right. His face reverted back to the impassive mask he wears, no emotion once again stifled.

"As you wish I will escort you to the Kuchiki library, and provide any assistance you may require whilst in the library." He replied, turning on his heel his haori flapped in the wake, Soi-Fon followed closely. Entering the spacious hall of the manor it was layered with pristine walls, and glistening oak floors. There was a shoji door directly beside the entrance leading to the patio, which surrounded the house. Swinging the door open Byakuya led her down the wooden terrace overlooking the gardens with a spacious field, the field that they used to train in. Absentmindedly she smirked, gazing at the well-kept field with sharp green blades swaying in the midday breeze. "How nostalgic." She commented, casually not thinking of her steel cold façade. Byakuya glanced at the captivated woman, still keeping his even strides, "Yes it is," her replied softly, refocusing on the pathway to the library. Venturing deeper into the Kuchiki grounds Soi-Fon realized how much she had actually visited the manor, until they passed the dreaded room of his late wife. It was as if there was still the lingering sorrow that she bore in her lifetime permanently attached to the room. Exiting the patio they were now, treading on a stone pathway leading to a smaller constructed house, about the size of the average human house. The structure was decorated with earthy tones the Japanese style roof a dark brown while the walls were a light beige, the wooden shoji doors, made from cherry wood, all surrounded by a beautiful garden with many flowers and signature cherry blossoms. The Kuchiki library was a grand place full of books and other ancient scriptures, surely containing useful and intriguing information. As Byakuya carefully slid the shoji door apart making way for her to pass, it unveiled an astoundingly large library full of books as well as scrolls made out of fine paper, pure white, as if untouched by the sands of time.

"The sections on Nobles would be in the very back, their history since 200 years ago should be in the top corner. On the top shelf, I will assist you in gathering the books." He added striding towards the end of the well-lit hall, full of books and various other papers, the air still musty from the scent of ancient books, captured history. Delving deeper into the library she was pleasantly surprised by the order and meticulous sorting each and every book and scroll was pristine, and still fairly new. Finally reaching the designated bookshelf there were many scrolls on the very top, it was impossible to reach it even with Byakuya's height, a servant silently awaited them with a ladder, the Kuchiki nodded as the servant gathered each and every scroll from the top shelf, then without dropping any he descended. Bowing the dinky man left the premise leaving both of them in alone. _"Queen you know you want him."_ Teased her malevolent other soul Eli, it sounded like the fiend was snickering. _"No I don't any feelings that we might have shared were gone 100 years ago."_ Impassively silencing her loudmouthed Noble half. Focusing once again on Byakuya who was sorting through the scrolls, then handing her half of them leaving him with the other.

"It would be more advantageous if we each have half one person sorting through this much information is simply ineffective." He commented still focused on the pages, masking the gaze's true focus the Captain before him. She exhaled seeing no point in arguing, it was quite true that sorting through that much information by oneself was suicidal. She nodded accepting the other half of the scrolls; the noble led them to a table in the library by the window, well lit along with a candle for extra luminescence. Sinking comfortably in to the seats across from each other they dove into the vast expanse of knowledge before them.

Hours, hours past like minutes, reading scroll after scroll the sun began to set on the eventful day, while the two were engrossed in the scrolls before them, unable to detach themselves. Each scroll harbored a new revelation, each captivating so many things unknown to others but at the same time, so useless to the case before them. Reaching to the final scroll wrapped in a fine royal purple ribbon, unlacing it, unveiled what she had been looking for the whole day.

_Case 2099-b:_

_Birth of Noble hybrid, of pureblood decent, both parents homozygous recessive, house Shihouin of the 4 Great Noble families, house of forbearer unknown pureblood. Name; Eli Shihouin pureblood of Shihouin heir of Shihouin house, Name; Raskreia Uchiha pureblood of the Noble houses, reatsu signature of child, very sharp reatsu vermilion in color heavy, cold. Potential threat to Soul Society with possibility of unknown or untamed power; Yes. Present dominant side of child: Unknown. _

_Entry 2:_

_Prowess of child, prodigious, unlocked sharingan at a very young age, tamed under control and careful watch of the mother. Speed and skills, skill set most akin to with stealth and reconnaissance. Spiritual pressure significant, lieutenant level. Progress of the child's eye technique first stage; one comma; training and teachings; all training with mother and father along with some interaction with Shihouin Yoruichi. Power, under control so far._

_Entry 3:_

_Eye technique second stage, probable cause, loss of her family member; Skill set same, zanpakuto not yet given. Power still controlled. Cause for concern child's young age may not be able to handle the responsibility of the eye technique. _

_Entry 4:_

_Eye technique third stage, probable cause the loss of her father; Skill set expanding to eye techniques innate abilities. Power slightly uncontrolled. Cause for concern disappearance of family member and the attraction of high level Vasto Lord hollows. Child is eligible for final stage of her eye power, risk high. Sealing of power recommended. Departure of mother recommended. _

_Roctis Karvei_

Under the ash of lies and deceit a beautiful family died. Gently she set the scroll on the table next to the reading Kuchiki. Wanting the opinion of the noble, but nothing came out, she was stunted stupefied. To think this was something sanctioned, who was this Roctis Karvei? There had to be some turmoil in the Nobles because it seems that it was not Soul Society itself, it seems like a crime of vengeance by the Nobles, not by shinigami vs. nobles. Still so unsettling, there had to be some involvement of somebody in the ruling body the Central 46, who had enough influence in there to be able to cause something like this. There was nobody who would want to forsake the Shihouin's knowing the Kuchiki indefinitely backed them, so there was not the problem with the father, but with the mother. God this was so complicated.

"Captain Soi-Fon I have vague information on the Karvei clan." He snapped her out her dubious contemplations. She fixated on him wanting any information he could give her on the man.

"There was a falling out in the Nobles pureblood houses, resulting in many defecating. Some were never to be seen, some hid in Soul Society like Roctis Karvei gaining protection for their service. He became a very active figure in the Central 46 winning almost every ruling. He deserted Soul Society as well years later."

She clenched her fists wishing it were this man's neck in her iron grasp, hoping struggling for air. Steeling her gaze she stood up, nodding respectfully to Byakuya, "Thanks Kuchiki for the assistance." Hastily turning on her heel disappearing into the night. Gazing at the spot where she was seconds ago he shrugged it off seeing at it was not his problem. This had nothing to do with him.

_"Master, is that truly the right decision?"_ The noble ignored the question, she was just a colleague to him even though, there was something, as he read the detailed case scroll, was it empathy.

So weak, that she could not read a case study with another Captain. He was so serene, but something. She was not some princess she did not need anybody even if they did carry her across the whole Soul Society twice. She was the cold intimidating, partially sadistic Commander of the Stealth Force, this went so much further than even Aizen, and he was most likely part of it then who was the master mind, or was it more than one. Was it an organization, but them who ran it for what purpose? Shadows filled the dark alleys of the town, her steady gait and straight posture warned anybody not to approach her, entering her Division, and it was a quiet relief. In the comfort of her throne room she found a letter at the right of her zabuton. Stripping it of the off-yellow color, revealing a fine paper scented with Shihouin signature Tahiti Daffodil, the fragrance was fruits mixed with the sweet aroma of honey. Unfolding the paper revealed a letter, her heart sank, it was from the last people she would think cared, even wanted her back; the Shihouin's.

_Dear Shaolin,_

_It brings us great pleasure that you have returned form the war safe and sound. It is I Haruna Shihouin; I hope that you still remember me. It saddens me that you have not visited in the week since you have arrived. It does not matter now, this may come as a shock, but you are now a part of the Shihouin clan, we have claimed you, unsealed your birth records. Do not begrudge us we had no choice in the matter. You probably have many questions, but I invite you to come and join us and settle in your rightful house. This can finally be put behind us._

_Sincerely, _

_Haruna Shihouin and Takami Shihouin_

Her hands shook sporadically, it was not enough for them to almost kill her with their Supreme Commander Exam but now they want to put everything behind them. To her husband Takami she was always the black sheep, no matter how she tried to exonerate their daughter and bring honor back to their clan she was never good enough. She was the disgrace to tradition how could a lowborn become an esteemed Captain and Commander of the Stealth Force. Now that it was revealed that she was always a Shihouin, she suddenly became the wanted child. No, nothing is that easy. Absentmindedly she tore the paper, only the broken pieces remained in her hand. They sat and watched her burn, hear her pray struggle to keep up, always second rate, and the girl that was playing in the big boy league. However, she always proved herself. How powerful she felt when she was victorious, she won against 40 of their best fighters alone, with no help, that was all her.

"Damn it." Was all she could muster, "Family blind sides you every firkin time."

Lying on the roof of her barracks, gazing at the glimmering stars above. Never noticing how they took her mind off the current events that kept surfacing. She just wanted to see the shadow that raised the storm. A refreshing reatsu appeared behind her, she smirked, " I thought it was past your bedtime Toushirou; what are you doing here?" She asked bitingly obviously not in the mood for visitors of any kind. The small statured man approached with his superficial temporal artery bulging, silently snorting, "Well Soi-Fon I don't have a bedtime and I thought you weren't one to look at stars." He rebutted with the same sarcasm she threw towards him, he knew something was off, never was she _this _rigid. Hitsugaya plumped down next to her, gazing down at Soul Society.

"Still no change." She asked knowing he was just visiting Momo, the stench of antiseptics lingered on his clothes, along with some light alcohol on his breath. He curled up in his overpowering haori.

"No." he replied concisely, not wanting to talk about his dead friend. " Captain Shihouin." He added bitingly wanting to see her reaction. Turning to the white haired boy next to her, with wide eyes wondering how he knew, it doesn't matter now. "I. Dare. You. To. call. Me. That. Again." She spoke through gritted teeth. He was truly like a brother to her, but them memories of Ken surfaced, how he was the same then turned into a crude power-hungry monster. The damn dream surfaced again.

"So its family." He deduced, still gazing at the ancient city below them. Glancing over to her, occasionally.

"They decided that now would be a great time to… it doesn't matter." She signed not wishing to reveal anything. He sighed, "That bad" Glancing over towards her, she nodded reluctantly. He was comforting, but never had she revealed so much to anybody, she was slipping and not noticing the person she is becoming. He sighed she was the only one that could keep his secrets, his deepest darkest feelings, but she once again told him nothing.

"They sent a letter during the day that officially you became a Shihouin to the Captains. Your division must know that their Captain has changed her name I don't think it matters to the other Divisions."

To her reprieve there was some truth to those words, if she had something as big as a name change her Division would know as well as Captains and possibly Lieutenants.

"Do you still not know anything?" He asked curiously, changing the topic. Knowing the true reason behind her past _interrogation_ of the Captain-General, he formulated his question carefully.

"Nothing significant yet." Was all she trusted herself to say, the topic cut like knives. Reminiscing about the past how her grandfather from the Fon clan looked at her with pride, that she became Commander not because she was a Shihouin but because she carried herself there.

A comfortable silence fell upon the two, just lost in their own contemplations, moments, just moments mere seconds, but minutes to ruin.

* * *

AN

Love the reviews thank you. Some recommendations of songs to listen while reading this story

Cry by Rihanna, That's All She Wrote TI, Waiting for the End by Linkin Park, also In the End by Linkin Park

Sleep Well My Anger by the Fallen, No Mercy TI, Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem

Six Degrees of Separation by The Script, Love the Way You Lie part 1 and 2 by Rihanna and Eminem


	6. 6 In the End I Begin

i do not claim to own anything.

* * *

6 Degrees of Separation

Chapter 6

In the End I Begin

She was not a morning person, especially not when she had daily check-ups with Unohana. The quaint exam room was painted in earthy tones, with an exam table in the center covered with one time use paper. Plumping reluctantly on the table she awaited her physician. The rowdy battle cries of the 11th Division seeped through what she believed were soundproof walls. Each cry beat on the steady walls her self control, the longer she waited the louder they seemed to get, her eyebrow began to twitch erratically. Nearing the peak of her tolerance she stood up ready to take their heads off, unsheathing her double swords, the hallway suddenly repressed. A gush of deadly reatsu came her way; it seemed familiar in a way knowing better than to draw her sword in the 4th Division again she stood in a subtle defensive stance. The door to her room swung open ferociously to reveal Unohana wearing her sweet mask, but anything but calm. Exhaling she greeted the wide eyed Captain, "Hello Captain Soi-Fon I apologize for the rowdiness of the shinigami outside." The forced greeting seemed to chill the surroundings accompanied by the deathly silence, if she didn't know better she would assume that she murdered the shinigami outside. Sitting back on the exam table Soi-Fon greeted the healer reluctantly, hoping not to inflict the wrath of angry Retsu Unohana upon herself.

"Hello Captain Unohana, I have taken all those pills that you and Urahara made." She stated blatantly seeing no need to jump around the fact. Unohana's featured unwound reverting to her usual kind guise. She then took her clipboard, glancing it over then glancing over to her scrutinizing every fiber.

"That is good, but it seems that you may need another round of the enhancing medication, your reatsu seems to be stabilizing slower than I would have hoped. We can't start the training yet, that means that you still have to refrain because you might lose control again." She explained intently gazing at the Captain before her, Soi-Fon sighed at the annoyance her own body was failing her.

"_Because you weren't competent enough to tame me."_ Eli's remark rung through her head again, boiling her blood, her fist tightened. Constantly not good enough, "There has to be something more that we could do?" Glancing up her eyes glimmered in determination. Unohana smiled sweetly at the sudden interest in her healing, gingerly approaching the girl she placed a soft palm on her tense shoulder.

"No, Soi-Fon the more stable we make you and your reatsu the more likely you are to be able to fully tame that other soul. Are you still having that nightmare?" Soi-Fon looked away from the healer in shame, as a Captain she should at least be able to deal with a night terror. Unohana nodded silently taking the silence as a yes, "Soi-Fon you have to talk about it you have not told me what it is about only that you have been having it every day. It helps to talk about it." Pushing forward the healer was determined to unveil the Captain's secret. Serene cerulean eyes beaming comfort and privacy, Soi-Fon gazed at the healer only to have her blood start boiling, "It doesn't matter, is there anything else otherwise I need to address my Division today." She grumbled, unwillingly snapping at the kind healer, before she could apologize Unohana interjected, "If you don't come to terms with that nightmare than your reatsu will never stabilize." Soi-Fon took off without facing the healer, she did not need to come to terms with anything, just be more competent. Looking at the empty spot, Unohana's gaze fell slightly; she had no idea what was going on in that girls head. Once she could read her like an open book, but now she was an enigma, always here but so distant; gazing to the open window she ached, "What happened Soi-Fon?"

Striding out of the hospital she was focused, on one thing getting past the dream, a wave of anxiety flooded as images of the broken and mangled bodies surfaced. She has no time, peaceful times in the Soul Society or succinct at best. It is imperative that she demonstrates that she is able to be a Captain that they had chosen her to be.

* * *

There he sat the exiled the detested soul reaper in the history of Soul Society the one who brought the undefeatable to their knees. Bound in chains, his reatsu sealed away, his zanpakuto torn away from his soul and destroyed, he had nothing, but he was far from nonentity. Ruthless, cunning one minute on top of the universe standing atop the Gotei on level with the Soul King, the next toppling down like a domino stuck in purgatory. Warm brown eyes, gazing in one point a single rock in the empty Muken. The air weighed down by the weight of the reatsu negating rock, constantly pulling, and tugging on the last of his strength in hopes of breaking him. He was a man who will make his reprise, if not sooner then later. Angling his gaze over to the single door, wondering how was Soul Society, celebrating a brief victory, the war was far from over at least to him. Nothing ends so easily; pulling on his kido enforced restraints to no avail they were unbreakable, like the invisible kido barrier that surrounded him a constant reminder of his failure. A tap monotonous growing louder by the closing proximity, his face twisted into his gentle smile, masking the killer behind, the shadow drew closer, each step resonated through the cavern. A figure of a man loomed before him drawing ever closer; a cloak covered his face draping a shadow over his features. The cloak was a charcoal black coat with a cowl, which on the side had the traditional Nobles cross but broken in half. Keeping his mask in check Aizen gazed at the shadowed face of the cloaked figure, deciphering each feature not veiled, it didn't give much away. Unable to sense or perceive reatsu, he could only infer that it was a Noble, no Soul Reaper would dare ware a Nobles cross, without legitimate reason. A glimmer of vibrant vermillion shone from the shadow revealing his eye color. Narrowing his eyes Aizen couldn't envisage that a Noble much less a pureblood would come to him, much less. They could not be so misguided that they did not know about the Winter War? Nobles who swore to protect and guide humans putting the balance of earth before the protection of Soul Society. Stopping before the first barrier of kido, the man cleared his throat with a raspy cough, "Aizen Souske, correct?" an ominous question came from the shady figure before, not planning to answer he remained impassive letting the scene unfold before he gave anything away.

"I will take your silence as conformation. I have a proposition for you, if you are willing to listen." A tense silence settled between the two, both silently devising how to out do the other. As moments lingered, the tension congealed inexorably making the already dense air strained. He was unwavering despite being bound in a specially made powerful kido, at the mercy of the figure before.

"I acknowledge your steadfastness, Captain Aizen you have done us a great service even though unnoticeably. You have proven the existence of a weapon that we crucially need, for that you shall be rewarded. Would you like to join the us as an Elder in the Union?" the baritone voice so serene, emitting powerful determination and resolute pride. Tightening his warm brown eyes he gazed at the figure, once again twisting his face into a crude grimace. " The Union? I have heard of your organization but I have also heard that you are weak before the Nobles. Why would I join a failing organization?" he knew how to push people to the breaking point, either out of rage or depression. Masked by the shade, features unreadable but his uncovered jaw hinted a grin, cruder than any he had witnessed.

"Failing? Are you so ill advised to believe that you had come upon the Espada project by yourself? The idea just spontaneously appeared before you? It was already in place long before you were made the Lieutenant of the 5th Division. However, to execute it so beautifully impressed even me, the Union never failed before the Nobles, the Elders who past on were playing pieces saving the place for the true Elders. Captain Aizen I shall give you a week to ponder your decision, it would be a shame to waste your powers, when you could do so much, especially with that sword of yours." As abruptly as it appeared the elusive unnamed, masked noble disappeared, into thin air. Stifling a sigh he once again sat pondering the past events. The battle between him and the Gotei 13 went with little interaction between him and the other solders of the Gotei. He had made the most interaction with Kurosaki, and then he cut down Captains Hitsugaya, Shinji, Soi-Fon as well as the Captain Commander. Kurosaki did not seem to be swayed by the Hogyouku, he overpowered it with his final move, consequently becoming powerless. Hitsugaya, he fell too easily, but his reatsu stayed constant throughout the battle, it could be sensed even as he thought Kurosaki. Captain Soi-Fon most likely died her reatsu vanished, her reatsu was null none could be felt as she toppled down with Hitsugaya. Captain Commander would not be anybody's weapon; there is nobody alive who could reign in Captain Commander and his swords might. But, Captain Shinji nothing out of the ordinary happened to him, his mask stayed the same reatsu as well stable and constant. _"Logically it couldn't be anybody who had their reatsu stay constant. But that only leaves Captain Soi-Fon; she has never exhibited anything out of the ordinary. Her was always commendable her speed on level with Shihouin Yoruichi, the Hogyouku would not have reacted with her, her power is nowhere on par with mine. But Kurosaki Ichigo might have swayed the Hogyouku to follow its will; it will be futile to convince Kurosaki to abandon his wishes. Nonetheless an interesting game." _He mused snickering, at his own insanity.

* * *

The evening in Soul Society were always beautiful, the vermillion mixed in with the cobalt blue, fuchsia cumulus clouds fading to a navy blue looming over the ancient city. Gusts of chilling winds blew over the empty training field of Soul Society, swaying the surrounding trees. A single soul reaper sat in the center of the training field, immobile like rock. Meditating, with her double swords laid in her lap, her palms gently resting on top the shimmering inscription on the blades fullers. The ebony blades, captured the dim setting of the evening sun set, letting no light bounce off, seeming pure black, while a luminous inscription burned on the fuller. Soi-Fon sat in the basic meditation pose right leg over her left, both hands on both blades. The zanpakuto should materialize, or attempt communication, but Suzumebachi was silent, nothing, empty. She couldn't enter her inner world since Unohana forbade it, far too dangerous with an unstable reatsu; there is a very high possibility that Eli would try to take over her body. The battle that she had fought with Eli on her deathbed was not it's full strength; she only released some of the chains binding her power. _"Suzumebachi! Suzumebachi…answer now! Suzumebachi?" _she thundered in her mind, only an echo resounded through her blank mindscape. Suddenly a sharp prick lanced the seal mark on her neck, it felt like a bee sting. Was it Suzumebachi? Is she trapped in her inner world, did Eli do something. There was no way that Eli was going to commandeer her inner world. Breathing in through her flared nostrils she felt the cool evening wind enter through her nose, clearing away any boiling emotions with one potent gust. A fiery wind escaped her mouth leaving any worries behind even just for the moment. To go back to her inner world she would need to release her reatsu. Gripping her blades, in one concise motion she stabbed them into the ground before her, concentrating on the inscription before her, she began to meditate. Unsettling her reatsu once again enveloping herself in an incandescent vermillion reatsu still mixed with the lingering gold color of her original reatsu. Feeling each barrier that she had set on her untamed beast like reatsu break and tumble until a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Snapping her head back it was a lighthearted Ukitake along with a slightly worried Komamura trailing him with his hand discreetly hovering over the hilt of his sword. His mint green eyes settled on her scarlet orbs, revealing all the worry and kindness they held. It finally hit her, this was it, the dream it was a premonition of what would happen if she were to go against Unohana's advice and enter her inner world it came back to her.

_Feeling each barrier that she had set on her untamed beast like reatsu break and collapse, enveloping her body in a vermillion blaze still mixed with the lingering goldenrod color of her original reatsu. Determined to find out exactly why Suzumebachi wasn't answering her calls, even though she was in a forced meditation pose. Her concentration disturbed and disrupted by a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, snapping her head back towards the assailant she glared, straight through the gentle mint green orbs of none other than Ukitake. Scanning the surroundings behind her it was Komamura posing ramrod straight with his hand discreetly hovering over the hilt of his sword. Steeling her scarlet orbs she glared at Ukitake, "What do you need Captain? I have requested not to be disturbed." She flared obviously annoyed by the unwanted interruptions to her meditation. Promising to beat Omaeda to a pulp for not even warning the Captains about her being busy at the moment. "Let go Queen, let go…" hissed Eli in the background._

"_Soi-Fon you shouldn't release your reatsu it seems too unstable similar to Kurosaki's before he went berserk. Do not do this." Trying to be as gentle as possible he warned the short-tempered Captain before him. Her scarlet eyes showed no remorse emotion dead in her, a shell going through the motions. Pacing towards them Komamura, stood next to the white haired Captain physically showing his approval._

"_Captains I do not remember asking permission to meditate with my sword. If not now then when, should I train my blade in the midst of a crisis? Excuse me but I am training at the moment. Is there anything else?" She cordially tried to escort her unwanted visitors, narrowing her gaze leaving no room for argument. Ukitake nodded to Komamura, who was about to protest but then glanced at the fuming Captain before him, deciding against argument._

"_Soi-Fon we will be on standby should anything happen." Komamura reminded in his deep baritone voice. Ignoring the burly Captains warning she went back to concentrating on her swords, disturbed by the insidious voice, "Let go, let go, just let go…" the further she meditated the louder the voice became the harder it became to stay awake. Pounding on her eardrums was the booming voice resounding, repeating over and over again, "Let go…let go." Determined to keep her eyes from shutting she fiercely released even more vermillion reatsu burning the lush grass blades around her, scarring the ground. Her consciousness began to waver, faltering as something pulled and pulled tugging on her eyelids, forcing them to close. "No! No!" she roared forcing her eyelids to open, but she felt it in every fiber of her being, she was going under. Falling chocking on her reatsu, was it really hers. The pristine filed tinted with the vermillion color of her luminous reatsu, a choked whisper managed to leave her lips, "Help…out there…me" Then darkness._

_A single moment, where was it out of her grasp just in reach, but so far. Darkness, slowly her vision came into focus, "Where am I?" a raspy whisper left her lips as it echoed through the still field around her. The blood red sunset loomed over the tranquil field, covered with bodies, some she didn't know the faces blank emotionless but piercing her with each blank orbs. Standing in the wake of destruction she gawped over the field, with each moment her heartbeat grew louder, pounding incessantly. Her feet firmly planted in the ground were almost immobile; upheaving her feet with each heavy step came a surge of pain spiking through her body. Stifling a pained yell she staggered to the first row of bodies, her eyes widened dropping to her knees buckling under her own weight. Her steady heartbeat now erratic, gazing at the blank faces of the ones prone on the ground, her diaphragm refused to expand feeling herself break down piece by piece. Each one tearing off deliberately extending the agony of her crumbling psyche, a lone tear fell of her cheek. Seeping out of her bloodshot eyes was a bloody tear, flowing down before the face of her mentor. Shuddering, from the lack of air, her body gave up any restraint she once held so dear. Her gaze fell upon the faces of the prone figures, first was Toushirou his perfect silver hair stained with black, luminescent teal eyes scarce of their color, emotion, focused on something beyond, firmly gripping his sword his unarmed hand extended as if reaching out to her. Beside him her mentor Yoruichi on her back with a hole in her chest cleanly piercing the woman wide enough of for, oh god her hand. Once iridescent gold orbs joyous lively, now empty hazed by emptiness, as if a pit was dug through them she felt like jumping straight into the darkness that she caused. Failure that is what she was nothing more nothing less, dipping her head, she found another group of bodies, heaving herself towards them it was Byakuya the strong Kuchiki prone immobile his face contorted with fear, his mouth wide, her hand instantaneously grabbed her mouth attempting to cover the shock and grief, beside him the figure that took care of her took in the broken and derelict Bee. She tensed at the sight of Unohana unmoving lying with her sword unsheathed almost cut in half at the side, reaching for the healers bloody hand, her porcelain skin cold, unjust to the radiating warmth that she spread. Behind her two figures lying side by side only recognizable by their faces, it was…her parents. Her father was in his 2nd Division haori, his body too mangled stained with oxidizing blood, his face at peace, silver eyes set gazing to hers as if there was still a glimmer of life, an ember in the cold ashes. Stumbling towards him, she whispered "Father, Mother, I…" Voice cracked under the pressure suddenly crushing her chest was she crying bursts of her voice wailing through the empty battlefield. As her broken scarlet orbs set upon the prone figure of her mother, her commandeering face impassive her vermillion orbs piercing her own, not allowing herself to gaze upon them anymore she gave up. As abruptly as they appeared, disappeared the two figures of her parents, she had started hallucinating. Her muscles stunted immobile refusing to contract; as a figure came behind her it was…Eli. Face twisted into a crude grimace, amused by what had transpired, unable to lunge at it she staggered to her feet. Bleeding from her eyes, sniffling, her diaphragm sporadically contracting, feeling her nervous breakdown detonate, as she stood upright, before the bodies._

_"Queen proud of yourself you managed to free yourself nothing tying you down you shattered everything you ever owned cherished because you weren't strong enough, weren't competent enough to tame me, because you thought Unohana's help with your training was unimportant, because you reject the one man you…" The ethereal figure contemplated aloud, strumming on the remainder of Soi-Fon's nerves._

"_Shut up!" she thundered at Eli narrowing her incandescent vermillion orbs, unleashing the full edge of her rage. The broken scream echoed through the trees, feeling the emptiness she blinked seeing no one, already on the ground she felt a cherry blossom petal in her hand as she drifted away blissfully._

"…_Love"_

Returning to reality, she blinked gazing into Ukitake's warm mint green eyes, feeling anger boil, influencing her to snap coldly at the kind man. Huffing through her nostrils she calmed the beast like reatsu instead of letting it go. Desperately reconstructing the barriers she put around her, reatsu in an attempt to tame the beast.

"Is there anything I can help you with Captain Ukitake and Komamura?" she cordially greeted without so much as a glance not allowing any sway in her barely stable emotions. A foreboding feeling tugged on her vocal chords, if she were to say anything else, she will surely snap. Ukitake softened his minty eyes showing only worry; his gentle palm squeezed her stiff shoulder, calming her slightly with his serene presence. But she would never show such a weak emotion, "Soi-Fon you shouldn't release that reatsu, Unohana told us to check on you she is worried." He calmly reminded the disheveled Captain, Soi-Fon nodded tearing her gaze away form her swords, calmly standing up. Feeling relief from the sudden serenity in her mindscape, although she still can't hear Suzumebachi. "I will head to the 4th Division. Is there anything else that I could help you with?" she politely questioned, glancing over to the furry Captain abaft Ukitake. Komamura shook his head politely removing his hand form from the hilt of his sword. Gripping the hilts of her double swords, she uprooted the implanted swords, from the cold earth beneath. The scarlet glimmer of the sword that once filled her with pride, now filled her with a cold chill of disillusionment about her own self and her power. Ukitake's gaze firmly attached to the petite Captain, he was a man to help in every situation, and he couldn't just let it pass, "Soi-Fon is everything alright?" he asked kindly only perceiving glimpses of the vanquished girl, masked by impassiveness and ice. She glanced towards him seeing no need, "Yes everything is fine Captain Ukitake, excuse me I will be heading to see Captain Unohana, best not to keep her waiting." Silencing any questions he might have asked, she paced to the 4th Division, she needed to talk to the healer herself. Too many things are unclear, what happened to Suzumebachi, was first, but then how could Unohana have possibly known her next move she was too readable, predictable.

She was on autopilot, going through the motions of the interactions and proper behavior when interacting with the other Captains. Her confident stride was developed from years and years of practice, beaten into her by hard times and life.

A day wasted doing nothing, she didn't find out anything new about her parents this Roctis Karvei, but today she moved forward even if ever so slightly.

Looking back at the disappearing figure of Soi-Fon, Ukitake sighed never had he seen her so vulnerable. The Captain that he knew would have attacked first asked questions later the minute she sensed them, or was she not able to. That reatsu is thick enough to be able to suppress her ability to perceive others reatsu as she is meditating. "She is strong enough, she will get through it but it looks as if she moved on." Added Komamura, who was standing abaft, the reassuring words ignited a reprieved chuckle from the older Captain, "I am glad."

* * *

Stepping into the sterile space of the hospital, she once again smelled the scent of antiseptics and death. Keeping a dignified gait, she held her shoulders high, hands locked behind, chin up she was no longer in the comfort of solitude, she had an image to uphold and one she was not allowed to tarnish. Making her way through the crowd of unseated beaten shinigami she came across Unohana awaiting her at the front desk. Her deep eyes surveying her, a kind smile formed on her serene face, she could see something new in the girl. It was something; she was yet to find out good or bad. Motioning the petite Captain to follow her, leading her gracefully through the maze like corridors of the hospital, they entered the nearest office. Stepping into the well-lit room, they were greeted by a small black cat warmly gazing at them with goldenrod orbs. A pale blush crept on Soi-Fon's cheeks, from the sight of her idols cat form, a child like glimmer shone from her deep scarlet orbs. "Lady Yoruichi!" she greeted enthusiastically at the sight of her mentor, after a long week of stress and tension. A luminous flash of bright white light glimmered, as smoke enveloped the cat, morphing him into the for once clothed Yoruichi. Grinning the tall dark skinned woman gazed at her gaping protégé, "Hey little bee." She greeted lightheartedly, leaning on the window. The serene captain of the 4th Division, gracefully gait forward, turning their attention towards her self. " Soi-Fon, would you care to disclose the troubling dream? We are only here to help." Reassured the soft voice of the healer, glancing toward her mentor Soi-Fon knew she could not hide anything not from Yoruichi. Firmly gazing at the floor she exhaled, masking the stricken pride behind her masquerade. As she explained everything to the nearest detail, even how she found the cherry blossom petal settle in her palm. Expressions warped into sad stares, the horrid dream vividly replaying in their subconscious. "…I can't hear Suzumebachi anymore, the power is still there but no communication." Thunderstruck, both women's eyes widened, it was extremely rare for the zanpakuto to stop talking to the soul reaper, it could mean that they are either on the verge of death, or they are relinquishing control of their own soul. Yoruichi pushed off the wall, her posture up right inquisitively gawking at her protégé, too staggered by her Little Bee's condition to articulate any coherent thoughts. Being the voice of reason and serenity Unohana cleared her throat,

"Soi-Fon this situation, is too bizarre for Yoruichi and I to counter potently, we need some time. However meanwhile do not, go into your inner world. It seems that something is causing a misbalance, other than your dream." Soi-Fon narrowed her eyes dangerously, feeling her serene emotions begin spiraling. But she knew better than to snap, tensing her fist she couldn't hold it, "No, I will do this myself thank you for your assistance Captain Unohana, Lady Yoruichi." Turning on her heel facing away from them Soi-Fon was about to run again, further down the bottomless pit she dug. A hand stopped her; twirling backwards it was her mentor Yoruichi, fiercely gazing at her with sweltering goldenrod orbs, tightening her hold over the petite Captain. Not struggling against her mentors grip she halted, keeping her gaze forward, not facing her mentor knowing that she will falter. "Lady Yoruichi please, let me go." She muttered unlike her usual powerful booming voice, gently tugging against her mentor's firm hand feeling no wavers. She was resolute, as well turning back towards Yoruichi she glared at her with ferocious scarlet orbs. "Oh no you don't, little bee you are not alone anymore! We are here to help you!" Powerful words but spoken vainly, she was no longer listening. Unmasking her emotions form the thick mask, Yoruichi glimpsed at her Little Bee, she was broken torn, but nothing she could do. Nonetheless, the cat woman only tensed her unwavering grip, keeping the promise of not abandoning her bee again, no matter what. Steeling her gaze she only repeated herself fearing anything else that might come out of her mouth, "Lady Yoruichi please, let me go." Vanquished scarce of any ferocity, viciousness, commonly associated with her, she was not a Commander just someone going through the motions. Never had Yoruichi seen her bee so fragile, even when they fought at Aizen's betrayal near Soukyoku, Soi-Fon was never this, disconsolate. Something was tearing her little bee apart, clipping the majestic wings of her bee was unforgivable, but who was she to hold her down. Slowly her tense fingers retracted from Soi-Fon's soft skin, leaving burning red marks. "Soi-Fon, we will figure this out." Was all that Unohana said before, a jet-black hell moth fluttered through the window, chiming an alarm with its large wings. Gliding briskly through the tense atmosphere, landing on Soi-Fon's extended finger, "Captain of the Second Division and Supreme Commander of the Stealth Force, Soi-Fon. Captain-General of the Gotei 13 requests your presence at the 1st Division barracks promptly." Relayed the messenger, nodding she released the butterfly watching it flutter away losing herself in the moment.

"I apologize Lady Yoruichi, for wasting your time." She finally murmured disappearing, like a shadow form the light. Breaking the silence, of the 4th Division conference room, "Somebody must know something." Yoruichi, glanced over to the healer, Unohana was as clue less as the Shihouin. Until an idea ignited, inspiring an interesting logical chain, "Oh yes, when I visited the Second Division a few days ago, I could not reach Captain Soi-Fon because she was working with Captain Kuchiki the whole afternoon." As the words came out of her mouth, they were obviously misinterpreted by the Shihouin judging by the mischievous glimmer in her eyes. She darted to the Kuchiki manor with speed rivaling the light itself. Straightening her haori Unohana gazed out the window, basking in the moments of peace, that were so scarce in Soul Society, because this felt like the calm before the storm.

* * *

There she stood, gazing at the grand double doors, of the 1st Division Captains office, anxious to see what awaits her. She was the master of lies, weaving endlessly strings of deception; maybe if she wove enough then they would become true. She slowly slid the Grand shoji door. Stoic and half asleep, was the Captain Commander, deskbound behind grand throne like seat. Striding forward on the oak parquet, occasionally glancing towards the balcony on the right of the office, held up by thick pillars. Yamamoto's face was immobile, unwavering boasting his permanent scowl etched on his features by the many battle scars and furrows, jagged skin as piercing as his gaze sharpened by the sands of time. The closer the proximity to the overpowering reatsu of the Captain-General the harder it became to portray the façade of the self-confident fearless Captain. The monotonous tap of her light footsteps chipped her patience, slowly savoring each chip on her mask. Finally, she stood before the grand escritoire of the Captain-General; she bowed in respectfully to her superior, further displaying her chipping façade.

"Captain-General." She greeted softly, with sharp steel veiled beneath.

He was no fool; he had held the position of Captain-General since the inception of the Gotei 13. His observational prowess was impeccable; he could see her unnoticeably averting her gaze from his eyes. Ever since the events of the past week, he could not help but wonder, what could have happened to her, even though the report was sent in the following day, it was always more prudent to hear it from her lips.

"Greetings Captain Soi-Fon Shihouin" he nodded respectfully in return as lifted her head. Her gaze was distant, the luminous scarlet eyes disheveled, but she resolutely glowered at the Captain General, as close to her usual as currently possible. Reclining slightly in his chair, he began challenging her with each gaze, "I have received your report sometime ago I have a few inquiries. You stated that you have been training with Shihouin Yoruichi, and Urahara Kisuke were you able to completely master your technique?"

Shacking her head, she did not trust herself, to reminisce that event, in fear of relinquishing the partial control, of her fluctuating reatsu. "No."

Opening both eyes partially, seeing as the comment obviously piquing his interest.

"How so?" he questioned gently evidently treading into the sensitive areas.

"I am able to utilize the powers of my sharingan, but it keeps consuming me, I am not fully able to control them." She replied solemnly dipping her head forward slightly in shame of her incompetency, even before the Captain-General she must shame herself.

"Are you still able to hear your zanpakuto?" an unexpected question came from the astute man. Her eyes widened slightly, then narrowed how much did he actually know? Times like these he wished that he was not the man in charge, for decisions like these can not be made easily.

"No." she answered concisely, the speed of her reply divulged some of the disarray and emotional distress churning deep inside, far from the eyes of the public.

"I lost communication, not long after the day of my funeral. I have regained some faint communication, after today's meditation, but my observation is that it is my Noble soul who is responsible. " It was as if she could tell his every move, before he even made it. Underneath, his intricately wrapped thick silver beard, was hidden a very amused grin of the Captain-General, the girl was truly exceptional, since after the defection of the Shihouin and now.

"While you were in the human world why did you not communicate with Soul Society?" the decisive question finally uttered, revealing the underlying cynicism. Thinning her luminescent scarlet eyes, she slightly glowered at the ancient Captain.

"I do not understand what specifically you are asking?" her eyebrow arched, marginally in confusion. The perceptive Yamamoto, pierced her with his iron gaze, not allowing anything escape it. Leaning on his grand escritoire, tensing from his leisurely reclining in his seat.

"My question was did you have the means to communicate with Soul Society during your time there?"

"No while I was there I did not have the time or means to communicate with Soul Society My soul pager was either destroyed or discarded when I was brought to Urahara Shop. I spent my time training with Shihouin Yoruichi." Decisively she answered the dubious question, her eyes steeled, teeth gritted, as her eyes once again wandered.

Focusing on the Captain once more, snorted faintly almost bitingly, "Commendable, but your duty is…"

"My duty is to the safety and protection of Soul Society by means of espionage, direct confrontation, political maneuvering, war, and deception." She interjected, matching his intense glare, with her own unnerving scowl, steel and unbending pride resounded through her statement. An overwrought silence, he surveyed her, by far not what he was expecting especially not after the report that Unohana had sent him.

Exhausting her last bit of strength she was ready to break down, his questions were too close for comfort. They were all leading somewhere, but she couldn't envision where, why all of a sudden, the wait between his questions and her report. Once again the target of their suspicions, _"If I'm not able to the who will?"_ A mantra that she frequently reiterated, the deathly silence, tense to the point of being unbearable, Yamamoto elevated from his seat, slowly keeping his glare pointed towards Soi-Fon,

"None of that matters Captain, to regain communication with your zanpakuto it is imperative that you enter your inner world. I will offset your reatsu with my own. Follow me."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Kuchiki mansion, the head of the clan and Captain of the 6th Division was enjoying his evening tea, whilst gazing at his pristine garden. Savoring the beautiful evening until, one of the causes of his stress appeared. A petite black cast stalked behind him, gazing at him inquisitively with distinctive, golden rod eyes. Sighing the heir paid no heed to the demon cat beside him, engrossed in his afternoon tea, he continued to gaze at his well-kept, well-trimmed garden. Reminiscing about the hours that he had spent training, perfecting his skill becoming the man he was today. Beside him, a cloud of smoke raised, most likely form the daemon con reverting to her humanoid form, most likely nude. Turning his face away, he glanced backward; to his alarm she was clothed, for once. " You are clothed?" he conjectured, gaping, voice monotone with a hint of astonishment. Yoruichi, held back a laugh as she shook her head folding her arms before her chest, "You sound disappointed Byakuya-bo." She teased him; remaining calm he began ignoring the insidious woman that plagued his free time. Approaching the noble, she sighed, she hated being ignored, "Byakuya-bo, what were you and little bee doing the whole after noon I wont judge." She asked once again teasing the noble, turning towards her narrowing his emotionless orbs. "You would not be asking me if she were willing to disclose that information, then neither shall I." he deduced, glancing over towards, the amused cat woman. Her face tensed, glaring with blazing golden eyes. He was not the least bit shaken; he was a man of honor and would not disclose anything kept form the eyes of the public.

"It's not that she wont tell me its more that she is busy at the moment with the Captain-General, and Unohana tells me that you two were working on something for the whole afternoon, and I need to know what that thing is." With each word she stalked closer and closer to the Kuchiki, almost face to face, her being taller than his seated form. Casting an ominous shadow from her, tall stature she seemed too intimidating, especially as she was cracking her knuckles in a threatening manner. He exhaled, "We were conducting research on the topic I am not to disclose," he explained, calmly confused by what could once again trouble her. Yoruichi was lost in her contemplations, the Kuchiki stood slowly, gazing at the cat woman, "Was the reatsu earlier her." He asked forcefully, returning the Shihouin out of her trance, she nodded, staring at him. His impassive mask unreadable, "We were investigating the Nobles case, we found quite a bit of information. I have not seen her after." He explained further in hopes of calming the demon cat. Yoruichi's eyes widened, in confusion, "What exactly does she know Byakuya-bo?" she questioned the noble, he glared at her stoically, silent unwilling to further disclose the private affairs of the Captain.

"Shihouin Yoruichi, it would be best to question the source directly instead of gathering it from a 3rd party." He stood firmly, reverting his gaze to the garden. The twilight, a sudden surge of reatsu gushed through the Soul Society swaying the surrounding shacking the earth beneath them. The flame like reatsu of the Captain-General blended with the recalcitrant beast like reatsu of Captain Soi-Fon. Snapping his head towards the sight of the explosion, reflexively he rushed to the heard of the monstrous explosion. Firmly fixated on the recalcitrant reatsu, weaving through the busy streets of Soul Society with speed beyond his usual limit. The sheer rawness of this reatsu was staggering, but it was all Soi-Fon. At once the gnawing sensation returned in full force, deliberately burrowing a pit in his stomach. Stopping at the gate of the 1st Division an iridescent beam of light shot upwards form the sky, two dragons interweaving as they ascended into the sky. The sharp reatsu dried the air around, drawing droplets of blood from his nose. Persevering ever forward he entered the premise of the Division, feeling the crushing weight of their combined reatsu, while the Captain-Generals warmed the surroundings, Soi-Fon's betrayed the burden and grief she carries. Facing the raging winds, he approached the two meditating figures; Soi-Fon was in a basic inner-world meditation pose enveloped in vibrant vermillion streaked with goldenrod, across was Captain-General serene calmly inhaling and exhaling, as if taking the burden of her reatsu upon himself. With each inhale Soi-Fon's features unwound settling finally finding solace. Mesmerized he did not notice the Captains of the Gotei 13 gather in the courtyard, Ukitake smiled gazing at the luminescent fire, beside him Kyouraku whistling before the awesome power holding down his straw-hat form being blown away, Next was Kurotsuchi leering at the flames, undoubtedly concocting experiments to preform on the Captain, grinning maniacally beside Kurotsuchi was Kenpachi gawking at the awesome reatsu with bloodthirsty intention, juxtaposing the titan was Hitsugaya his gaze focused on the two teal eyes reflecting the reatsu behemoth reatsu, Kensei stared sternly his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword, Komamura gazed at the pillar of light his fur fluttering form the force, Shinji looked impassively mumbling about his black eye obtained by over-teasing his temporary lieutenant Hiyori, Unohana scrutinized the flames her face forming a gentle smirk, Rose scratched his head lost in the current events.

* * *

"Where am I?" the question echoed through her mindscape, a blank emptiness, no feeling only instability. Was she falling, but if so where to? She was surrounded engulfed in white, was there a bottom, a top, there was no sensation, was this bliss, but then why is it so numb? Gazing forward at nonexistence a small flame burned a small ember swathed by cherry blossom petals. Extending her weary hand towards the flame that seemed in her grasp she touched, nothing no warmth no change, moments pass the flame transfigures into a black void, pulling her forward. No light escaped the gravity of the hole, time seemed to slow, motion ostensibly ceased. Drowning in the void, she felt a sting, a bees sting, "Suzumebachi!" she roared searching for her companion, despite being the most annoying being in the Universe, without Suzumebachi it felt empty, even though she would never admit it. Instead of a chill the void felt warm, the fire at the end of a tunnel. Crashing toward it, the void engulfed her, taking the breeze gushing past her, the gravity crashing as she plummeted towards nothing. Suddenly THUD.

Opening her eyes, scanning her surroundings, it was her inner word but devastated there was nothing standing, most everything was leveled. The ground scorched, trees burned dead statues of charcoal, there was not grass, and nothing everything was dead. Just as she thought she was dead on the inside. Gripping the scorched ground taking a hand full of ash, a gentle breeze scattered it from her palm withering the pile. Abruptly a vermillion force threw her to the opposing side, a bean of golden light pierced the sky. A single light shone through the stormy black sky of her turbulent inner word. A cool rain fell from the dark clouds, soaking the barren ground, melting the fragile charcoal statues. Struggling upright, the pressure of the reatsu crushed her, facing forward it was a horrendous sight. Suzumebachi chained and vanquished encased in a golden cage, beating struggling against the sweltering dark chains. Burning in a black flame, the chains protruded form the barren ground of her inner world. Instantaneously she flash-stepped towards Suzumebachi, before she could reach her a wall of vermillion reatsu erected around the spirit. Reversing direction she leaped backward, taking in the harrowing scene unable to save her own spirit in her own mindscape. Out of the raging wall of reatsu, came out Eli, not as the negative of herself but as the image of her mother. Soi-Fon's blood began to boil, the damned thing was posing as her mother, even though she remembers only scenes flashes of her memories, but those were bright joyous. Rage filling every fiber of her being she released her mongekyou sharingan, orbs burning iridescent scarlet, the intricate pattern on her eye-spun erratically

"Bastard what did you do!" she thundered at the serene figure beside the raging fire like wall. Eli drew ever closer in silence, gaze plane face scarce of his twisted smile.

"This was not my doing." It simply replied, softening the stern features of her mothers face, her radiant eyes shone a warm roseate, while her eyes remained an incandescent crimson. Flowing jet-black hair fluttered through the air falling perfecting on her face. A moment, for a single moment she wished that it was her mother, looking at her now, however overruled by her vicious rage.

"Then who?" Soi-Fon roared, pulling forth all her retaining pain in one thunder. Striding to meet the figure, drawing her double blades.

Stoically, Eli ceased movement waiting for the Captain to reach her,

"The moment you began seeing your dream this world began plummeting in a downward spiral. Your reatsu grew more recalcitrant, nonetheless what the healer said was true, and if you were to come here unprepared your own demons would consume you. You seem to have gotten past it, to protect you from coming here and being consumed by your noble side Suzumebachi stopped all communication with you." Her eyes widened, glancing over to the wall of reatsu surrounding her sword spirit, she gritted her teeth, "Now it is your turn to tame me once more, unlocking another chain off your seal." Without another word Eli charged forward, drawing Ragnarok, the long sword glimmered as she disappeared from sight. Flaring her eyes Soi-Fon couldn't track its movements even with the perceptive power of the sharingan; raising her double swords in reverse grip she took a defensive stance. A gust of wind blew past her, "Too slow." Then the glistening sharp end of Ragnarok was pointed towards her back, twirling backward she reversed direction almost perfectly, but it managed to tear the 2nd Division symbol on her haori.

"I thought you couldn't use that sword?" she mocked as she skidded backward. Raising one of her ebony swords before her face laterally, steeling her vermillion eyes. Half lidding her eyes Eli, pointed the long sword toward Soi-Fon, putting one foot forward, while the other foot was turned 45 degrees, the scarlet grooves of the swords collar shone radiantly, "We are not able to but I am able to make use the plain shape of the sword without any of it's power. Be prepared I will not miss with my next strike." Silently Soi-Fon released her Suzumebachi silently, her arm was enveloped in a bright white light as her sword turned into a gold gauntlet and stinger while the other one became a blade the size of a machete, with a hollow fuller and two shark fin like grooves on the dull edge. Slightly Eli smirked, silently charging at Soi-Fon, the Captain steeled her gaze charging at Eli. Clashing with the long sword deflecting the powerful blow with the golden gauntlet, something was off the concise attacks were aiming for her but they were, scattered. Tilting the gauntlet the force of the blow shifted freeing her, evading the next slash she flipped over Eli aiming her stinger for her back. Fluidly, Eli disappeared with unparalleled speed, losing sight of her opponent Soi-Fon's eyes scattered scouring her field of vision, unable to find her. As she landed on the barren ground, a sharp pain surged through her chest, staring down it was a hand extending from the center of her chest. Unable to breath, she panted her eyes widened, as a gentle voice whispered from her back, "This is the source of your instability, the endless walls worry, sorrow. You were never able to accept things that came your way, denying, fighting it with every fiber of your being. Subconsciously you could never accept not me nor your mother, your sword, even yourself." Like the wind it was gone, the hand disappeared, but something let go, her reatsu burned brighter, snapping her back into reality.

Gazing down there is no hole in her heart, before her was Eli, extending Ragnarok, steering the tip towards her heart. Then it hit her, like punch from blindside, it was not the seal, not entirely it was her heart, she herself unstable unable or not wanting to accept herself. Determined she gazed at the ebony swords, the inscription ignited radiant crimson fading to black, fluidly she sheathed them, then glancing toward the bound Suzumebachi. "I apologize." She uttered inaudibly, glowering at Eli with an unspoken, "I'm ready."

Solidifying her expression, Eli once again charged toward Soi-Fon, this time Ragnarok, shone a pale gold, intensifying as the fine cut blade reached her heart. Slowly, but painlessly the sword tore through her chest, wide eyed, she gazed at the surreal face of her mother. Both hands gripped the vibrant steel, holding the sword in place.

"No pain?" she murmured under her breath.

Soothing heat surged through her chest, as she closed her eyes, a white flash, engulfed her vision. Solace, is this what bliss is? Stability? She wasn't falling; no, she was finally standing on her own two feet.

She was somewhere between, time and space, before her was the true version of her mother. Features stern commandeering, eyes softened by motherhood but frozen by loss. Face unforgiving and stern, posture straight hair waved loosely as the top gathered in a bun, small bangs covered her forehead.

"Shaolin, I am so sorry." Was the first thing she said, sadness in her voice evident, but so warm? Soi-Fon's eyes widened, this was the woman she called mother, this is how she truly was, even as she apologized the steel frame and powerful voice boomed. Gingerly she stepped forward; there were no surroundings just them alone, approaching the figure.

"Mom?" a childlike question absentmindedly escaped her lips, as a sudden blush formed on her features. The woman before her nodded, her eyes cold, but so familiar, the Noble apparel, the long heeled boots, the stern expression. The Noble took a step, carefully wrapping her arms around her daughter, Soi-Fon was wide eyed, the comfort of a mothers embrace rattled her how it melted the barriers she had erected around herself vowing never to show emotion. Laying her forehead on the shoulder of her mother, burying her face, letting her long braids fall behind. She was not one to get upset and cry, she was stoic and diplomatic, but a single tear fell on her mother's thick coat. She inhaled, smelling the comforting scent of her mother a mix of sweet honey and wildflower, it felt like family.

"Shaolin, I have left you this imprint because I am not here anymore. Where ever I maybe, I apologize for not being able to help you through this. Me being here means that you are accepting your Noble half, it is time for you to accept your Noble insignia." As her mother unlaced her arms from her body, she lifter her forehead, revealing a tearstained face. Placing a palm on her daughter's shoulder, a luminescent tattoo like mark appeared, it was he Libra scale, in the center instead of a regular pillar it was a long sword surrounded by a circle, from which some of the tips were protruding making it seem like the Nobles Cross. Moments later the mark disappeared, leaving some linger warmth of her mothers touch behind.

"Mom…if you could be here now." She whispered to the ethereal image of her mother, before she knew, she was embraced once again. Embracing the woman back she felt the bits and pieces of her tearing psyche piece together one by one, in the moments.

"My daughter, I will always be here. I am proud of you for reaching this stage, without me. This is the end for this message, but in the end is where you must begin." The final words of her mother were now forever etched into her heart, residing forever immortal. She closed her eyes, losing herself to the fleeting moments of her mothers embrace.

* * *

There she sat, across from the serene Captain-General, with her swords stabbed on either side, her haori lying before her. There was no more sickening numbness, only the lingering pain of loss. "Suzumebachi?" she called mentally, patiently awaiting an answer. Moments passed like minutes, minutes of silence, until, "Yeah Soi-Fon since, when have you wanted to talk to me?" her sprite like spirit replied, a tick-mark appeared on her face, as the high-pitched tone of her zanpakuto bellowed through her mind. Finally exhaling her reatsu subsided at once, following each and every command, unlike before when she had to force her reatsu down. Glancing at her hand the flame like reatsu settled it seemed lighter, feather like, however still so thick. Gripping her double swords, the fuller's luminescent scripture glistened, a vibrant ruby, her concentration disrupted. Glancing upward it was the Gotei 13, nodding at each she stopped at Unohana, slightly smirking, "Yes Captains?" she cordially greeted the crowd. Nobody replied, glancing towards each other with confused glances. Turning her attention towards Yamamoto, he held her gaze for quick moment, scrutinizing her state of mind, satisfied he nodded. Seeing the spectacle finished, the Viasored, as well as some other Captains left the scene bidding farewell to her, not inquiring about the circumstance. Leaving only Unohana, Toushirou and Yamamoto.

"It seems that it finally settled."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews i know this chapter took long. But i did not expect to get a brain cramp. However i think i need to clear somethings up,

i assume that Toushirou and Soi-Fon are friendly, they seem really i don't know the type to be friends

You may think that i am making Soi-Fon too touchy feely but who knows whats going on inside her head when she just stares blankly, for her to be so reserved while being very outgoing in a way means that she contemplates thoroughly inside her head. Well that is my opinion on the matter.

I hope you like the more subtle ByaSoi, because in the future there will be some...moments.

Songs that have inspired me as i write this chapter and the story in general

If you Could See me now by the Script, Honest by Future, I'm Coming home P. Diddy and Skylar Grey, I need a doctor by Eminem and Dre

Words By Skylar Grey, Happy Birthday Flipsyde (this song inspired the mother daughter moment), some parts not a lot Life after you Daughty


	7. 7 New Arrangements

do not claim to own anything.

* * *

6 Degrees of Separation

Chapter 7

New Arrangements

2 weeks later

Being in her usual state of mind, grumpy and severely exasperated. Soi-Fon was diligently completing her paperwork, along with overseeing the known records of Roctis Karvei. Circles, incessant circles, for the past 2 weeks she had amassed a detailed history of around 500 years ago, but no new revelations were to be made. Any coherent events were either destroyed in the passing or safely kept away. Even Taylan the Commander of the Executive Correctional Unit was unable to discover any new information. The countless hours she had spent with Byakuya scouring the Kuchiki archives seemed pointless, her vision was doubling from pure stress and exhaustion. Like a hamster on a running wheel, required to make presences in countless places, as Commander of the Stealth Force and as Lady Shihouin. Managing to avoid, any interaction with the Shihouin she was becoming more like Yoruichi by the day. Further burying her was the request effective last week; she was to meet with the Captain-General weekly with a status report on her training and condition with Captain Unohana. Currently it was manageable under the watchful guidance of Captain Unohana and the rigorous regime of Yoruichi. Suzumebachi began interacting even more freely than usual, especially after Eli calmed down. Only once before had she been under the watchful eye of the Captain-General, it was 100 years ago when Yoruichi had left. Prejudicially accused of conspiracy and betrayal, forced to deal with half assed attempts on her life in broad daylight. The leash around her neck was shortening and constricting, leaving her no room for mistakes, Yamamoto was adamant about controlling any variables.

A short while ago it was made public about his hidden surveillance device, which was installed in Kurosaki's Combat Pass. It was her idea originally but who knew he would act upon it. For the first time in her career she slammed her head against the hard surface of her grand oak desk. To her dismay there were crumbs, closely examining them they turned out to be rice crispy chips. She needed an outlet and she needed one know, who better than her lazy bum of a lieutenant. _"Ooh he's gonna get it!" _chimed in Suzumebachi. The over-encumbered boxes of emotions that are usually tightly kept hidden were pouring out. Viciously her eyes glimmered a vibrant crimson, "OMAEDA! Get your lazy ass in here!" she roared, pouring her pent up rage into every syllable thoroughly annunciating. As the ferocious snarl, reverberated through the walls of the division, Omaeda sensed his blood run cold, the air chilled. Stumbling through the halls of the division he forsake stealth for speed, he knew all too well that if he wanted to survive the next 24 hours in one piece he best show up on time. Incessant crashes resounded, as he hauled his oversized body, each step shook the very foundation, advancing towards the dreaded Captains room; he inaccurately gaged the speed and angle of his turn VS his weight. Skidding, he dug his heel sharply into the parquet, like a speeding 18-wheeler trying to U-turn he tipped over crashing face first into the lion's den. Gingerly he unplanted his face, expression akin to a person with a deep seeded fear of Soul King. Springing from her desk, she loomed over the cowering form of the impudent lieutenant. Incandescent crimson orbs radiated pure blood thirst, fist clenched into a steel fist, face contorted into a venomous grimace, like a beast before its prey she glowered at the disgrace below. "C-Captain…" he murmured, clutching his head in hopes of deflecting any incoming blows. As the perilous moments lingered, Soi-Fon's brow twitched, "Spit it out!" she thundered, interjecting ferociously pressuring the feeble minded man. "I-I'm so-sorry I just…" once again he chocked out half the phrase before glancing at her enraged features. Exasperated by the incessant pauses, she dug her heel into his 7th Cervical Vertebrae, causing the burly man to squeak, while desperately muffling the undignified sound with his uniform. "Just what? Spit it out before I break your back and rid myself of your presence for the rest of eternity!" threatening, a bone chilling roar resounded through the room undoubtedly heard through out the Soul Society. Brutally she once again burrowed her heel into his pressure point, blinded by pain he shrieked on an earsplitting pitch. Feeling the foot slowly unearth from his back he angled his gaze, at the demon above, unable to see her face from the suns bright glare, he knew better than to prolong his response, "I-uh um C-captain I-uh, forgot…" he whispered instantaneously turning his gaze towards the floor.

"Lets jog your memory then." Came sweet derision, veiled by underlying malice and death. Seconds later all that was heard was the sublime hum of her swords as she unsheathed them at inhuman speeds. Sensing his impeding doom loom over him, in the form of his Captain he cradled in a fetal position.

Many divisions away, Captain Unohana happened to be tending to one Captain Zaraki who had miraculously come back from a week of Hollow hunting with no breaks and food. Her even concentration, shattered by a blood-curdling scream, it was all too familiar in Soul Society. A low chuckle escaped her lips as she refocused on her healing; "Soi-Fon seems to have found a distraction." she contemplated aloud rejuvenating her impeccable healing orb. The boorish Captain just rolled his eyes as another wave jingled his bells; "At least somebody gets a good fight around here." He mumbled, low enough for Unohana not to notice.

Surging through the Soul Society, the sound wave travelled far enough to resound in the 13th Division, as Ukitake was completing his daily paper work, his pile once again terrorized. Like a whirlwind the large stacks of paper flew through out the room. His serene mint eyes, dilated and twitched irately, as he witnessed a day's work become obsolete. Suppressing the urge to aid Soi-Fon in her malicious assault on her Lieutenant he exhaled, "Omaeda never learns does he?"

After many earth shattering pounds, broken screams and many-scared shinigami, later, Soi-Fon exited her office in a better mood leaving behind the broken thing. Arms twisted behind his head, legs inverted, while his face contorted and bruised, treasured purple scarf shredded. There lay the half dead Lieutenant of squad 2, clutching the message for his Captain,

_Captain Soi-Fon,_

_I request that you arrive at the 1__st__ Division promptly, our biweekly meeting will have to be pushed forward, and circumstance will be discussed once you arrive_

_ Captain-General,_

_ Genriyusai Shingekuni Yamamoto_

Before fully shitting the sliding entrance she glanced back toward the mangled body, "Oh and Omaeda the paperwork best be finished by the time I return."

Kuchiki Manor

A brilliant sunrise greeted the Kuchiki manor as two nobles, enjoyed breakfast in one of their many elaborately decorated sunrooms. The glass walls let in the sepia light color the surroundings. The grand table covered with various human world delicacies as well as the standard healthy assortment. At the head of the table was Byakuya, elegantly entranced in his food as well as the report lying beside him. Fully prepared for the day ahead of him, he read over the latest report by his lieutenant Abarai, deciphering each and every syllable until it became a coherent paragraph. Stumbling towards the breakfast area was the second noble, still batting the sleep out of her eyes, not the slightest bit bothered by her inelegant actions. Nevertheless in her night robes, and untamed hair-do she sat opposing her brother, before cordially greeting him, "Good morning brother." She articulated with a slight yawn as she absentmindedly gathered the nearest plates pouring all the food in sight into her own dish. It was really unknown why Rukia out of all people would rise at this hour since it was her day off. It was decided by Ukitake that his Lieutenant has far too much overtime, and is severely overworked. As the second in command of the 13th Division, she basically ran the day-to-day operations whilst her Captain was too ill to complete the task. In the eyes of bystanders the only thing that distinguished Rukia from a Captain was the skill level, the ability to ban-kai and a haori. Groggily she devoured her king sized meal, not letting a single drop fall on her newest blue suede Chappy pajamas. In response to her muzzy attempt Byakuya nodded in acknowledgment, while refocusing on his croissant and peach tea. Occasionally lifting his gaze to glance over at Rukia's king sized portion consisting off a mountain of eggs with bacon and 3 buttery croissants. This amused him to no end; she would eat Omaeda sized meals while staying unjustly petite. Basking in the pleasant silence both relished each other's company. The serene calm, unmoving garden and sepia light, broken by a single black messenger in form of a majestic butterfly; fluttering through the Kuchiki grounds the jet black insect landed on the Kuchiki clan leaders, head-dress posing as another piece of jewelry as it announced another message. "Captain of Division 6 Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain-General of the Gotei 13 requests your prompt presence at the Division 1 Captains office."

1st Division

Soi-Fon arrived at the doors of the 1st Division Captains office, in a very timely manner contemplating what they will discuss at another useless meeting. The heavy and commanding atmosphere crushed all outsiders by the intimidating presence of the most powerful man in the whole Gotei 13, just behind two grand pieces of wood. The blazing reatsu could be felt from the cavernous hallway, the high ceiling and narrow passageway boxed in all passing by. Curiosity seemed to have been burning a hole straight through her conscious, the most pressing concerns she had were dealt with just 2 weeks before. Pressing her palm against the finely polished wood, in one powerful push she forced the large door open. Once again the Captain General sat behind his grand escritoire, in short order she sat on the sofa in front of the grand oak table. The coffee table already had tea prepared, along with some sweets, most likely left over from Ukitake's last visit. Wordlessly the ancient shinigami rose from his throne, slowly making his way to the seated Captain, not crossing his arms, he reached for the warm tea cup pressing the heated ceramic against his lips. His eyelid seemed shut impassive as he sipped the Chamomile tea, cordially she followed suit, taking the warm ceramic teacup, taking a shallow sip. All the while she never broke a calculating gaze, slightly paranoid from years of betrayal and problems with authoritarian figures. His permanent scowl etched on his face by the ages old scars and furrows, unreadable shrouding and concealing his true cynicism or underlying kindness and heart. Moments ridiculously prolonged, as the sip of his tea seemed boundless. In the ephemeral moments she envisioned many scenarios, maybe he was firing her as Captain, but why should that matter she still had the Stealth Force to fall back on, no, then would he force her to the meeting with her family, no once again he did not have jurisdiction, then what would he possibly need the status report should have been sent to him yesterday. Snapping her out of her dubious contemplations he set down the hot ceramic cup, "How was your week Captain?" he began politely, not bothering to unveil his lidded eyes. The slightly out of character question caught her off guard, deciding to humor the man she once again cordially followed suit, deciding to engage in the conversation, "I am well. I have continued to train under the supervision of Captain Unohana as you have suggested." Breaking the ice she once again reached for the warm cup, taking another now deeper sip.

Inhaling the sweet scent of the teach he awaited a few moments before once again inquired, "Any new techniques?" The sudden inquiry, caused her to momentarily falter, in that moments pause his lidded eyes widened slightly revealing the piercing grey orbs. Steeling her gaze, returning to her impassive masquerade, once again she spun her wheel as she wove another lie, "I have not named it yet." She replied solemnly matching his glare, the questions were becoming too subjective, she needed to cease this mindless conversation, "Captain-General is there a reason for this conversation, I am sure that my weekly report reached you yesterday." She rebutted, gaging his reaction, but all emotion or motion was ceased, only a slight smirk crept on his features.

_"Even for a Captain she is brutally efficient, quite the opposite from her counterpart Shihouin Yoruichi."_ He mused, slightly disturbed that his inquiry was cut short, but what premise did he have to investigate. Lidding his piercing orbs once again he glanced at the girl before him once more, even since the winter war she has grown, even though every Captain has matured since then she took quite the unexpected route. Snapping back to reality, he cleared his throat, "The purpose of this mission is information, more directly to eliminate Aizen's beneficiaries. This is a threat that will surely directly affect Soul Society if not dealt with promptly. This is a request form Lukedonia, they believe with legitimate evidence that a human organization has a link with Aizen. The evidence was the sighting of bioengineered hollows not from a regular human soul but from the souls of Nobles, their power level per being is equivalent to two Espada."

As the explanation was uttered her heart began to slowly plunge into her stomach, gathering form the extensive negative history that the Nobles did sign a peace treaty with the shinigami upon departure, never had she imagined that they would be on speaking terms. The instant she realized that the fateful day of her visiting Lukedonia might arrive sooner than expected, her Nobles insignia began to throb unremittingly. This was not something that she should drag the Gotei 13 into, despite the fact that she swore never to drag emotion into her line of work this, however seemed inevitable. Exhaling the crisp air she concluded, "Captain-General with all due respect I would like to take this case into Stealth Force hands."

Intrigued, he arched his long silver eyebrow, narrowing his gaze as he took an inconspicuous sip of tea. He was an unbending man, but not to the point of irrationality, prodding her sudden stance he inquired, "Why is that _Commander?"_ Dazed by his sudden use of her counter title, she steeled her gaze, sipping tea as he did in an unnoticeable friendly maneuver. Heavily she guarded her apprehension, however still carefully electing her words as she evened the board, "The Stealth Force is better equipped to handle reconnaissance missions." Her response was concise effortlessly proving her stance, but he had already decided, "No, the mission is not simply to gather intelligence, but if possible eliminate the beneficiaries." He countered offhandedly, exerting his apparent authority. Her guise visibly hardened as she exhaled casually sipping her tea, before asking the apparent question. "When do I depart?"

"I will disclose the details once your collaborator arrives." He answered simply once again fixating on the dancing flavors of his tea. Deciding not to argue against the man she sipped her tea in silence, while contemplating his exact reasoning. She was on a train once again, and it was not taking any more passengers, catatonic while the world continued to progress and regress around her, she simply coasted. Nothing could make this moment any more arduous, nonetheless never say never.

Prolonged minutes of serenity shattered by the unnerving racket of the ancient wooden doors. A fluorescent ray of light shone through the narrow crack of the 1st Division insignia masterfully etched on the grand doors. Eclipsing in the light was a silhouette graciously advancing ever forward, as the radiant beam bedimmed the features became more apparent. It was the Kuchiki noble clad in more formal clothing; his knew headpiece seamlessly fitted his visage, scarce of his pale green traditional scarf replaced by a finely woven collared haori. Angling her gaze her half lidded eyes slightly widened almost chocking mid swallow. Respectfully bowing in his silky black locks shuffled, as he continuously strode. Coming into earshot range he noted a biting remark, "Took you long enough." Glancing in the direction of the curt comment he found the form of the Captain of the Second Division, serenely fixated on her tea glowering in her usual manner. Across the small coffee table was the Captain-General also fixated on the tea, approaching the unnatural scene he wondered about the organized insanity in the Gotei 13? "I have arrived as soon as I have received the message." He replied curtly seeping biting venom into his rebut. Glancing toward the sitting woman, he noted that her hair was cut differently, longer but still with her traditional braids. Once again their egos began escalating dangerously, her glower unfaltering, cold, unjust to the burning crimson orbs, his steel like silver orbs unbending and rigid. Being the voice of reason, Yamamoto diffused the situation commandeering the unruly couple, "Quiet!" he roared, slamming the ceramic cup on the oak table, "When will you young'uns learn that bickering solves nothing!" Fuming the old man plumped into his seat once again lulling himself into his serene temper mentality. Continuing his elitist gait he sat next to Soi-Fon, focused only on the task at hand. Like a shadow Yamamoto's right hand man appeared refilling their cups with Unohana's special calming mixture (aka Unohana's special spiked tea). Simultaneously, each sipped the intoxicating tea, the flavors seemed more intense followed by a faint sourness, a group hmm, arose. "Captains, I have summoned you to request that you take this assignment. As representatives of the Gotei 13 before the Nobles, we have to make our stance known. The mission will be to gather information on the Union organization as well as the bionic hollow sightings. We believe that the Union is working along with Aizen; we may have a war on our hands. As Captain of the Second Division and Commander of the Stealth Force you will head the mission." He took a pregnant pause gaging their reaction, she cordially nodded while he impassively sipped his tea, "Then Nobles have had confrontation with the Union as well as the bionic Arrancar, and the epitome of these attacks is Ye-ran high school, commonly referred to as Kurosaki's school. Some Nobles stationed in Karakura town have disappeared, but you have been arranged to stay with our mediator Frankenstein. I request that only you two go. Deploy in the next few days I will give you a set date tomorrow. Dismissed." Bowing once again the two made their exit swiftly, the pill was not hard to swallow at all.

She seemed emotionless, heartless, tormented by her demons, however always collected and unwavering. Never had she seemed edgy on being assigned a vital mission especially one that she would lead at her discretion. Walking beside, her presence was guarded, chagrined, brushing it off as none of his business they continued their stroll. Glancing toward the stoic Kuchiki he always seemed heartless blank at times plain. Exhaling she focused on her future speech to her Division, curiosity brimming at the number of newest recruits who have survived. Slightly stunted when she heard Byakuya's deep baritone resound through the open hallway, "Captain Soi-Fon I would like to discuss any mission plans, it would be best to plan them in unison to have less disagreement during our time there." The suggestion seemed sound, stopping mid gait; she angled her gaze toward the impassive noble. "That would be wise where would you like to discuss them?" she cordially asked, giving him a moment to contemplate.

Without second thought he replied, "I prefer my manor, the access to the Kuchiki archives would be unhindered should we need some background information." He reasoned, nodding they exited the Division grounds. Focusing on the road ahead neither noticed their proximity. Elegantly they strode Soul Society's ancient walkways, passing nostalgic buildings, latest renovations and their subordinates. The midday heat, burned through the streets as they walked, maybe they were delusional but it seemed as if their subordinates were avoiding them, shrugging it off they continued their stroll. Walking past one of the most popular shinigami café's, they did not notice their fellow Captain Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant enjoying a cup of tea as Toushirou did all the work for the two. The Lieutenants acute slightly perverted senses were tipped off as the two passed by together. Her jaw unhinged itself as it toppled down to the table; it was the beckoning of the apocalypse in Soul Society. Absentmindedly her hand toppled the ink cartilage once standing upright on the table, feeling his superficial temporal artery sporadically pulsate, he snapped his feather pen. The report on the abilities of the queen of Hueco Mundo and the affect of his ice VS her water abilities was quite important. Enraged he slowly shifted his grimace from the paper to his stupefied Lieutenant, intrigued he questioned, "Matsumoto are you alright?" her facial expression did not change as she lifted her shaking index finger towards the source of her sudden anxiety. Tilting his teal pools towards the unfolding scene, his jaw drooped as well, watching the ice queen and king once again standing in their forbidden personal bubbles. "C-Captain d-do you see t-that?" her voice shaky she once again pointed to the strolling couple. Unable to articulate any coherent thoughts, he dropped his broken feather pen on his pristine haori.

The next to notice were the more experienced Captains, well more like two more adequate and one blithering and drunk. Carrying Kyouraku, on they shoulders were Nanao and Ukitake with Unohana in lead. Taking her time, she strolled at an even speed likely prolonging the at times incompetent mans suffering. Walking past Soi-Fon and Byakuya cordially nodded at them as they continued on their way still in close proximity. Gaping Nanao and Ukitake handed their paychecks to the healer sighing, while the healer pleased with the new funding for her Division. "No way." Was the single coherent thing that the Captain of the 8th Division had muttered?

The Kuchiki manor was a grand Japanese style manor, with a well-kept garden and koi pounds. The entrance was comprised of two grand wooden doors already opened, which led to a grassy field with a paved path leading to the door of the porch of the mansion. Making their way through the mazelike pathway of the Kuchiki manor, they arrived at the wooden patio that surrounded the house, overlooking the pristine training area, which was hardly at use now. Trailing the noble she shattered the silence, "This is nostalgic." Not stopping his even strides, a smile drew on his face, as he responded lightheartedly, "Yes, it is." Both smirked at the impromptu conversation. Arriving at the sunroom they sat at a glass circular table, as a dinky servant raced to serve them, "Lord Byakuya is there anything you would like? Anything I could bring you Lady Shihouin?" bowing in the direction of the two Captains Byakuya answered first, "Tea, how about you Captain" he asked cordially, not planning to call her a Shihouin knowing her first reaction. "Tea as well." Her voice steeled, as she crossed her legs under the table leaning back on the chair. Swiftly the servant escaped the tense atmosphere of the two Captains, facing his colleague he awaited her ideas on the situation.

"Before coming to Lukedonia I believe we should find out everything we can about these bionic Arrancar. I assume that Kurosaki and the two Lieutenants there have encountered them as well as the Nobles currently stationed there." She proposed steeling her piercing crimson pools, gazing at the noble before her his eyes narrowed but not dangerously so as he reclined ever so slightly as well.

"Letting Lieutenant Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai monitor Karakura town and send us daily reports would be best. Do you have any information pertaining to this mediator we are to stay with?" he was candid unusually so, smirking at the glint of challenge in his eyes. Surreal, how acquainted they have become with each other after strenuous weeks of research on Nobles and the Loyard case.

Before she could address her stance, the servant rushed back swiftly pouring fragrant tea into the ceramic cups. The fragrance was sweet a mellow blend of peach and smooth vanilla, lacing her finger around the warm cup, she took a taste, dancing together it was not vanilla but cherry, how peculiar to mix the two. Setting her cup down, she could not help but inquire, "What type of tea is this?" Smirking he set his cup down gently on the thick glass, "It is a special blend of peach cherry as well as some vanilla it is one of my favorites." He answered concisely, reaching for another sip of his fragrant tea. Despite the pleasurable flavor of the tea she continued to methodically assert her stance, "There should be an archive in the Stealth Force library. I will send for it immediately." Raising her hand she wove an intricate hand signal to nobody in his sight range. At once an Execute Militia officer appeared behind Soi-Fon, like a shadow he was neither seen nor heard silently he bowed to his commander. Not bothering to turn towards him she continued to fixate her gaze on the serene cup of tea, "You are to find the sealed file on Soul Society's mediator with the nobles and bring it to me, you are given the proper clearance should anyone ask. Dismissed." She commanded her voice like steel, icy however calling the utmost respect, silently the young shrouded officer dissipated as untraceably as he appeared. Byakuya sat in silence; he could not help but be impressed by how the Stealth Force functioned well, better than most Divisions.

"Would that not be undermining the Captain-General he trusts this man, I assume so should we? He has gained the trust of Soul Society as well as the Nobles" The Kuchiki countered, steeling her crimson orbs she exhaled, as she evened her breaths, "The Stealth Force does not function on blind trust, only on fact and premise. To blindly trust is a set up for failure. We have already blindly trusted and it proved to be our downfall." Her voice plunged from booming to solemn, memories of Yoruichi's betrayal began surfacing, unwanted and uncalled for. Noticing the sudden change he allowed the pregnant pause to grow, turning away from her _'and your point is?'_ gaze.

"In that you are correct the enemy may be Aizen-type so it would be anticlimactic not rule out all the factors. It is more than likely that he is an acquaintance of Urahara Kisuke." He suggested calculating her reaction. A malicious smirk crept on her features, followed by an almost unnoticeable blush, "That means we must first visit Lady Yoruichi."

A sudden gust of wind blew past them, chilling the atmosphere, as another Executive Militia officer appeared bind her holding a thin file. Glancing backward she exhaled, "Your entrance was too loud, you should be able to better control your reatsu, bring the file." She criticized her subordinate as he hastily laid the file on the table before them. Bowing, he apologized, "My apologies Commander" she glanced toward him, exhaling as she waved him another gesture, dismissing him. Unveiling the file it revealed a picture of a decent looking man with long blond locks and light blue eyes. Peering down both scrutinized each letter to find any coherent information

_Frankenstein: Occupation Founder and Chairman of Ye-ran high school_

_Known alias: Lee/Chairman Lee, Age: Unknown_

_Close association with Nobles as well as the Substitute shinigami. Known for having a lot of trust and consideration among the Noble clan leaders, also known for close relations with the Noblesse, Confrontations with Union result; disruption of Union's hierarchy, current affiliation Lukedonia and Soul Society. _

Turning the page they found a seal marker

_Clearance Captain-General – Central 46. Other access denied._

Glancing at each other neither had any logical conclusion for why exactly his files were under such rare and high clearance. Quizzically both gazed at each other then reverted their gazes to the paper before them. There were many offhanded things that she would glance over, she had the right to question it, but before she could formally articulate anything a servant burst into the open sunroom. Bowing deeply and remorsefully he did not say a word, strenuous moments later he announced, "Lord Byakuya the elders are requesting your presence immediately, in the clan meeting rooms." Quickly turning to Soi-Fon he bowed once more, "Lady Shihouin your elders are requesting your presence in the Kuchiki clan meetings. My apologies for disturbing you." Hastily the servant left the two alone.

She sat silently pondering what had happened moments ago, she had done the best she could to avoid them both, like a shadow running from the sun. Once again a knife of responsibility was being shoved down her throat. Glancing towards the clock subtly he pondered how an hour could pass so quickly, judging from the haste that his servant was running the meeting between his elder and him was not going to pleasant and short. Standing up Byakuya offered to lead her to the Kuchiki clan meeting room, she walked like a sleepwalker through the manor. Simply recollecting the hate and aversion they had shown towards her, she was always their daughter's plaything. She was nothing to them may still even be nothing, to Takami Shihouin. The political maneuvers the shady deals that she had completed purely out of respect and reconciliation of the Shihouin name filled her with disdain and derision.

Finally arriving at the grand entrance of the clan meeting room, large shoji door, containing the den of snakes ready to kill. Another servant opened Pandora's box sending a chill down her spine. They were planning something again, did they once again want to crucify her and serve her head on a silver platter? She was there again in this place.

Proudly she strut into the well lit well decorated room, displaying a grand traditional washitsu, with a long table on the far end with elders situated on mahogany zabuton with red velvet lining. They sat in a row, their gazes unforgiving, with thinly veiled enigmatic prejudice, scrutiny and antipathy each one boasting their family wealth, finely made silk kimonos. Unfaltering she took another steady gait towards the center of the room, glancing toward her diminutive seat before the elders as if it was a murder trial. Moving ever forward the shoji door shut abruptly behind both of them; exhaling unnoticeably she shrugged off all anxiety. Both being war-hardened warriors, they did not show any weakness otherwise known as emotion, when dealing with predators never show emotion. Each step towards the zabuton became more reluctant, heavy, until she caught the insufferable gaze of Takami Shihouin, determined never to falter before them she sat ramrod straight in her designated seat, while Byakuya was beside her. Stoic both faced the elders in the center of which were the Kuchiki on the left were the Fon and on the right were the Shihouin.

A rush of blood rushed to her face, as hands becoming cold, knees weak thankful that she was sitting otherwise she would topple. Bowing low to the respected people she swallowed her derision towards the Shihouin, overpowering it with her respect for the Fon as well as the Kuchiki. Byakuya followed suit bowing respectfully, glancing around the room, he could not help but notice the contrite gaze of Lady Shihouin and the fuming guise of her husband. The panel before her was comprised of the main branches as well as the outer lesser members. Her gaze was fixated upon her family; her father was unreadable lidding his eyes dressed in expensive silk partially covering his face, while her mother was sitting beside him her gaze proud veiled by impassiveness. Despite knowing full well that she was not their daughter, they were the only ones that she had.

Observing the panel before her, each of them was too content, especially with the fact that they were sharing the room with lesser Nobility as their equal in standing at the moment. The main elder vaguely resembled Byakuya was dressed in black robes as well as a cap all etched with a golden floral pattern, his expression civil, faint civility veiling the malice and crude grimace desperately rearing its head through his thin disguise. With each moment seconds prolonged into minutes, tension grew as they sat uncomfortably scrutinized, not falling for the bait she did not glance to the man beside her; neither did she allow herself to speak first. At best she could not alienate the nobility it would surely jeopardize the Stealth Force then consequently the Gotei 13.

Snapping her out of her dubious contemplations was a monotonous tap of the main elder's judgment hammer. Clearing his throat he summoned the rooms undivided attention silencing all incoherent murmurs among the branch members of each respective family. "We the Noble clans of Soul Society have decided that we have gone heirless for long enough. The Shihouin and Kuchiki have always had close ties now those ties can be intensified, by your union." He took a pregnant pause before stating his conditions, this window was enough for Soi-Fon to launch her retaliation, and monopolize the opportunity to tell the Shihouin exactly what she thinks of them. "I am not of the Shihouin clan. Despite the fact that my father was Shihouin Eli former Captain of the Second Division before Shihouin Yoruichi, they have not justly claimed me for I have never agreed. " She clarified in a strident tone, angling her glower straight into Takami Shihouin's silver pools. Very subtly they recoiled, their exquisite kimonos slightly fluttered from the direct mutilation of the pride. Matching her grimace the regal Takami simply countered, " It was not that we did not want to claim you those years ago it was that we could not. We have gone through the correct procedures, the Fon clan has willingly compos mentis, relieved any claim they had on you." Beside him Haruna quietly observed, calculating the petite Captain's reactions with her warm gold orbs. Her face and vibrant orbs kindled a bit of amusement, in that moment Haruna was almost identical to her daughter Yoruichi. Snapping her head towards the Fon clan she evenly articulated, "You have willingly forfeited your claim as my clan." Despite her even tone it was obvious that her teeth were gritted, each word cut like a knife tearing once again at the stability she had amassed. Her gaze fell toward the cherry wood floor; she could not bear to further look at the man, who threw her away.

"You were never ours, who were we to stop you from attaining your dreams." Was all that her former father had said, his once comforting voice only brought sorrow that she was not allowed to display, one that should be locked deep within. Steeling herself once more she could only gaze at her parents, crimson orbs only embers, scares of their roseate glow. She turned away swiftly to face the main elder.

Byakuya was still surprised, the Shihouin clan is known for their tanned complexions, Soi-Fon's skin is nowhere as tanned as Yoruichi's. Despite her crimson orbs her eye shape seemed similar to Takami's, her hair color resembled his as well, and even her powerful jawline. Soi-Fon's nose and prominent cheekbone is the exact replica of Haruna's. Soi-Fon's complexion was a few shades lighter than Haruna's but not significantly so. Glancing over to Soi-Fon, Byakuya saw the face of pure malice, the contorted face of an assassin planning a massacre. He was displeased as well, he still had Hisana, she was his wife, he could not simply forget about her.

"Continuing, since both of you have not produced an heirs in a reasonable amount of time, both clans are vulnerable. The disappearance of either the Shihouin or the Kuchiki line is unacceptable. The risk that comes with being leaders of 2 elite organizations, call for producing an heir as top priority, in our agreement the two of you shall marry in the next year, however the formal engagement will be next month." The underhanded man then reached for an official paper, with the signatures of all the clans even the Fon. On the document the official seal binding her to her abominable fate had her name not as her normal name but as_, 'Shaolin Fon Shihouin'_ she was no longer a Fon, the daunting reality set in. The name was like nails on a chalkboard; maybe just maybe this was a nightmare. No fisting her hand it was not a dream, she spaced out contemplating any means necessary to get out of this union.

Glaring at the elders before him, he could not help but wonder, he knew this was going to happen sooner or later but not with her. He was fuming; behind his impassive mask he was prepared to massacre the elders along with Soi-Fon. The situation in and of itself was too bizarre too surreal. It was one of those times he wished that he had brought Yachiru hyped on triple espresso simply to end his misery. He knew exactly what needed to be done; glancing over towards Soi-Fon he discreetly reached his hand for hers, in the midst of the elders rambling.

Unexpectedly she felt her hand be squeezed gently by a something cool, and soft. Glancing toward him, he let go, his facial expression said it all, _"Follow my lead, I apologize for the unsavory things that I will say." _

"The Kuchiki clan has sunk low enough to add a half breed to the clan. As the head of the clan I have the right to choose the spouse of my pleasing." He bellowed in contempt. Beside him she huffed, "_Yeah, someone really wants to me on my Ban-kai list."_ She mused malevolently, glancing towards the fuming woman calculating the danger he was plunging himself into.

"The Nobles once stood atop Soul Society's nobility so in that sense it is perfectly acceptable. However we had reports that you were courting the Commander?" Answered Haruna, with another question unfazed.

There were a lot of rumors constantly circulating through out Soul Society, but for that specific one to reach people like the Shihouin there must have been some daunting proof. Cornered the two were bewildered, but that sudden annoyance reversed to killing intent. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, how could his stoic and coerced act be interpreted as a debauched act of courting. Soi-Fon's eyes gleamed with rancor, but then again she was carried bridal style throughout the whole of Soul Society. Than ignited her final stance, "A loveless marriage is pointless and depraved." She rebutted, stunting Byakuya hearing the words love out of the mouth of the Commander of the Stealth Force was not common occurrence, despite it being a façade.

"Marriage is another duty, Commander, nonetheless Noble Byakuya surely you would not go back on the promise you have made to your parents to follow the rules, despite your feelings. Your engagement is already scheduled for next month this time. And after that engagement you both will share one household." The main elder countered, the room fell silent with now blatant derision, and tension so thick it was not breathable.

Glancing at each other neither could imagine a happy scenario for their loveless union.

_There was no love. _

_Useless, the contract by which they are bound, marriage, like an iron shackle tying them to a sinking ship. Chained, two independent beings, like burning fires randomly exploding, suffocating, chocking in each other's presence. They were nothing to each other, once to a point they were acquaintances, it may have grown into something beautiful, naturally. _

_Soi-Fon feels nothing as she sheds the layers of her black armor, cold as the gear tumbling down. Empty heartedly gazing at the wall she did not want to be here, she could only imagine another place and time. Mechanically she dressed in her nightwear, like a shadow of a woman going through the motions. Absent of sensibility, she tread to the cold bed. She was not alone. As Byakuya lay there motionlessly, staring at his pristine garden through the open shoji door. Warding his mind away from the antipathy of the room, they did not speak, nor interact but the estrangement was evident. Hard-bitten by life and loss neither was as naïve as to believe that what ever they had, especially the antipathy and hostility would transcend in to love, or fondness. _

_Maybe by fate or chance, their obligation unified two people, broken by loss and life. At least they found each other, people as equally tortured by it's past, and who find no solace in the present. For mere seconds they could imagine that tow broken halves of can make one perfect whole. At times he would reach for her during the night, envisioning his late wife, at times she would reach for him, envisioning anything but what they had. A simple plastic phrase would be exchanged as they drifted off into their separate worlds, "Good Night."_

_An impeding truth lingers, they are not the right people, what they are doing is wrong, at best unhealthy. Nonetheless, they continue to fulfill their obligation, awaiting the rare sparks of lust. This institution, something thought to be so cherished rotted and poisoned two beings until they could not fight any longer, until they settled with the unforgiving reality. He, who knows loneliness absorbs hers quietly, letting the cold gust fill the hole that Hisana had left behind. She, who knows loss, allows him moments, to imagine Hisana, but an insatiable truth follows. She knows, but he hides it, she is not his Hisana. They are crippled by time, hard bitten by love and life, their only solace, the ephemeral night, when they would lay in silence._

_At sunrise they would dress preparing for the journey ahead, as they clad themselves in their cold armor, feigning that the jagged sands of time have not withered away almost all-human emotion. Only fleeting eye contact is exchanged, mornings were never 'good' it only marked a new beginning, which they could never hope to achieve together. _

_She leaves before him, purposefully avoiding each other during the day, for the dark void they have both fallen through is too agonizing to face in the luminescent daylight. He would drown himself in work, premeditatedly, only to spend as little time in the broken ménage as physically possible. In cold-blood she would assassinate, as her duty dictates, she works herself past the breaking point, scattering the pieces on the battlefield, leaving nothing but a hollow shell to drag back. Resolute, both would regress, only to tear off the bandages of the now gaping and bleeding wound that is their marriage. As usual he would already be in bed, contemplating his day, dirty and beat she would drag herself too numb to care. _

_As they lay together, they could only imagine, that maybe just maybe he could be her flower and she his bee. _

At that moment, the Commander of the Inner Court Troop, like a shadow he stood behind his Supreme Commander. "Yes Corps Commander Rin." She answered, before the Nobles had a chance to outrage. Solemnly she glanced up at the man, his short cut jet-black locks fell carelessly on his face, his slightly pointed ears, blazing cobalt blue orbs fell upon his commander. For the first time in ages he was in uniform, clad in his scarlet waist length haori. "Supreme Commander, reporting, there has been a hollow attack in the Western Rukongai forest, Corps Commander Taylan of the Executive Correctional Unit and his team was sent to intercept them. A rough message came back stating that these Arrancar are like nothing they have ever seen. None of the team members have returned we believe it is too dangerous to send the 4th Division." Shooting into a standing position, she dissipated following her subordinate. Leaving the Nobles stunted, as a hell butterfly landed on Byakuya's head once again bellowing a message, "All Captains report for an emergency Captains meeting." Like Soi-Fon he disappeared leaving the room stunted.

* * *

AN

Im hoping to atleast get 3 more reviews before posting the next chapter,

in the next chapter there will be an epic battle scene as well some more Byasoi. So stay tuned, i have read some fics and think that they fall in love to easily so i am giving them some obstacles. leave some suggestions as well how are u liking the story is it to oc are the charachters to oc i dont know leave behind some comments!

this chapter was based alot on Evanescence and Skylar Grey along with Play for Keeps by B.o.B and some parts were based on various eminem songs


End file.
